War is Over
by LauraWeasley87
Summary: The Second wizarding war has struck as Lord Voldemort and his loyal Death eaters vow to take over the wizarding community. Can Harry Potter and his friends save the day? Who will die and who live? Set during the battle of hogwarts and the aftermath.
1. Intro

**_Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters._**

**The Second wizarding war has struck as Lord Voldemort and his loyal Death eaters vow to take over the wizarding community. The Ministry has already been brought down and Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry is next. Muggle borns have flown in fear for their lives while half bloods and pure bloods also fear they will be tortured or killed. However Harry Potter and his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley return to Hogwarts to finish off the job set to them by Albus Dumbledore before his unfortunate death. However Hogwarts turns into a battle ground as the death eaters manage to break through the protective enchantments. Innocent lives are being lost and loved ones are being injured. Can Harry, Ron and Hermione save the day along with members of the Order and Dumbledore's Army or will the evil Lord Voldemort and his followers succeed?**


	2. Chapter 1 - Fred's Worst Prank

**Chapter 1 - Fred's Worst Prank - George's POV**

"No Fred, wake up I don't like this prank. Please, please, please wake up. It isn't funny anymore." I sobbed lying over my twin's lifeless body. I was begging with Fred to wake up and he just had too. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. He was only 20, far too young to die. We had our shop to run.

"Come on Freddie, I need you man! Wake up!" I sobbed grabbing the collar of his shirt. I felt a strong pair of arms grab hold of me, Dad's but I pushed him away. I didn't want to leave Fred.

"Is there any way he can be helped?" I cried looking around at my family, all with tears falling from their own eyes. Dad shook his head.

"THERE HAS TO BE!" I shouted anger filling every part of my aching body. Fred wasn't killed by a killing curse but by a wall that had been blasted apart and fell down around him.

"Why did we have to split up? He'd be alive now if I had of stayed with him. It's all my fault!" I sobbed tugging on Fred's dust covered jacket.

"Come now George it's not your fault at all. Do not blame yourself." Mum soothed putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

Percy who was with Fred just stood looking lost and helpless. I was lost however. I had just lost my best friend, my brother and my twin. He was my partner in crime, my other half and now he was gone. This was my worst nightmare come true, my boggart which no riddikulus spell could fix. Mum knelt beside me. How could she be so calm? I suppose she had to be brave for all of us plus there was still a war going around us but it felt like we were all in our own little bubble and everything around us was happening in slow motion. More anger filled inside me as my blood boiled. I wanted to find whoever did this to my best friend and torture him.

"Come on George we all have to be brave. This isn't all over yet. Fred would want you to be brave. No doubt he's looking down at all of us. He would want us to all go out there and fight for what we believe in." Mum spoke and I knew she was right.

She instantly calmed me down. I wiped the tears on my sleeve and stood up looking around at my family. There was my oldest brother Charlie, followed by Bill hugging his wife Fleur tightly as she sobbed silently, there was Ginny my only sister and the youngest in my family, stood in Percy's arms as she stared at Fred's body and then there were my parents who were stood in each other's arms.

Then I realised, where was Ron? Where was my younger brother?

"Where's...where's...Ron?" I stuttered looking around the great hall which was strewn with casualties and bodies, people attending to the various wounded.

It was like a scene from some horror movie. I couldn't see my red haired brother anywhere.

"He's probably with Hermione and Harry." Mum finally spoke.

I prayed that he was safe in my head. I had never prayed in my whole life but I had already lost one brother and I didn't want to lose another one. Just then Ron came running in as he spotted Fred. I grabbed him tight but he wriggled from my grip as he fell down by Fred's body.

"No, no, no, no." I heard him sob. Mum was right by his side pulling him into a huge hug.

I looked to where Ron had come from to see Harry and Hermione, tears falling from their own eyes. They looked frozen to the spot and I couldn't blame them. Hermione went to walk over to us but Harry pushed her back saying something which I couldn't make out to the book warm. Finally Ron let go of Fred and was pulled into hugs from our other family members all glad that he was alive.

Our family grieving was soon interrupted by a woman with curly black hair and dressed in a long black ripped dress, Bellatrix, the death eater. Her evil cackle sent shivers through my spine. Ginny was straight up and sending hexes to her. Bellatrix left no time in fighting back. Ginny was giving as good as she was getting, blocking every spell Bellatrix sent in her direction.

"Not my daughter you bitch!" Mum shouted and I couldn't believe it.

I've never heard Mother swear in my whole 20 years.

"I'm sure you could afford to lose another one, this one will end up just like poor Freddie there!" Bellatrix spat, venom in her voice and that was it.

I was straight over, wand in my hand followed by the rest of my family. Various curses and spells were shooting out of both Mum's and Bellatrix's wands. It was us against her, good against evil.

'Freddie if you're up there please help us out.' I prayed in my head hoping he'd be looking down on us.

Mum was giving everything she had got and wasn't going to give up without giving Bellatrix her just desserts. Just then a blast of green light shot out from Mum's wand and Bellatrix splintered into thousands of black pieces. Was she gone? Dad dashed to Mum's side pulling her into the largest hugs.

"That was for every single person she hurt and killed!" Mum spoke.

All of us were gathered around Mum.

"Where did that come from Mother?" Charlie asked.

"When you fight for what you believe in and for what's right you are capable of anything and she deserved that." Mum answered pulling us all into hugs. "It's not over yet unfortunately."

I looked around and another body was brought into the hall by Professor Slughorn, laid on a stretcher and covered with a blanket. My heart sank. Another family had lost another child; another sibling had lost a sister. Just then a high pitched voice filled the room which ran shivers down my spine. It was you-know-who wanting Harry to give himself up again and no one else would be killed. I couldn't blame Harry for any of this.

Some younger students had dropped to their knees covering their ears with their hands to drown out the sound of you-know-who's voice. Some of them were crying and screaming. It was horrific. Those scenes will stay with me for the rest of my life. I still prayed to Fred hoping he'd help us all out and to Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus and Tonks who had also died. I didn't know how much more I could take. I'd just lost my best friend and now we'd lost Remus and Tonks too.

We were dropping like flies and it wasn't looking good. Who would be next? Would I loose anymore of my family or my friends who were about the castle fighting for the lives somewhere, my old Quidditch mates; Oliver, Lee, Alicia, Angelina, Katie Bell to name but a few.


	3. Chapter 2 - Beginning of the end

**Chapter 2 - The beginning of the end - No-one's POV**

The castle that was once a beautiful place was blown to pieces, strewn with rubble all over. Walls had been blasted apart, stairs blown up and fires all over. A huge army of black walked up the hill to the main court yard led by Voldermort who looked smug, his red eyes filled with evil and not one inch of remorse. Behind him was Hagrid holding the still body of Harry Potter. Huge tears fell from the friendly giant's eyes.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldermort explained as he approached the school where groups of students and teachers had now gathered, tattered, battered and bruised from the war.

At the front were a group of red heads - The Weasley family along with Kingsley and other friends and surviving members of the Order.

"Oh no not Harry as well." Molly Weasley gasped as she spotted who Hagrid was carrying.

Ginny the youngest Weasley and the only girl spotted this too and ran to the front but was soon grabbed by her father Arthur.

"Who's that Hagrid is carrying?" She asked.

Ron and Hermione dashed to Ginny's side. As soon as Hermione spotted Harry she fell into Ron's arms, tears streaming down her scratched face. Harry was her best friend and had been for the past 7 years. Ron was finding it hard to hold back his own tears. He had just lost his brother and now he'd lost his best friend too. It was all too much for him but he knew he had to keep fighting, keep fighting for Harry, Fred, Tonks and Lupin and every other innocent person who had just lost their life.

However none of them were expecting Neville Longbottom to step up and stand up to Lord Voldermort. Neville who had always been clumsy and forgetful and wasn't very good at anything. However he had helped his friends at the Ministry of Magic a few years back and was proud to be part of Dumbledore's Army. He had been giving the new professor's at Hogwarts hell since Snape took over.

There were a series of evil taunts and laughs from the death eaters but Neville stayed strong and wasn't going to stand back and take it.

"I'll join you when hell freezes over!" He snapped.

Neville had very good reasons for standing up for what he believed in. His parents were tortured by Bellatrix and were now permanently in St Mongos. Neville wanted to make them proud and wanted to fight for them.

"Harry's heart did beat for us as did Fred's, Tonks and Lupin's too." Neville spoke like a true Gryffindor.

Voldemort called for his loyal pet Nagini to come and as he slid out towards Neville, a silver object appeared in Neville's hand, the sword of Gryffindor, its red rubies glistening in the light. With one large swipe of the sword Neville beheaded the snake. Voldermort winched. Harry - The boy, who lived, was not actually dead as he lay as still as he possibly could with his heart hammering in his chest in Hagrid's tree truck arms. He seized the moment and wriggled out of Hagrid's huge arms and under the invisibility cloak and dashed over to the Weasley's.

He flung the cloak of himself where everyone who spotted him gasped in shock. Ginny dashed straight to his side. George Weasley turned to where Fred should have been stood to tell his twin the good news but he wasn't there. George realising his brother was dead, gulped back to stop more tears from falling. He had to be brave.

There were a chorus of gasps from both crowds of students and death eaters. No one was as surprised as was Hagrid whose huge black eyes widened as he stifled another sob. Harry appeared wand at the ready. Molly Weasley put her hand up to her mouth. This was it; this was the final battle, the battle against good and evil. Everyone on the good side had their wands at the ready, Harry's friends, the Weasley family and loads of other students from all the four houses, Slythern included.

Everyone knew however that this was between Harry and Lord Voldemort. Only one of them could survive, one of them had to die and everyone hoped and prayed that it would be Harry that would win. Both of them began circling one another, wands out as Harry spoke.

"Have you no remorse for what you've done Riddle?" Harry questioned bravery evident in his voice.

They exchanged words as the huge crowds gasped, some winched and some younger students covered their eyes or grabbed hold of their friends beside them, too scared to watch. Most of them saying prayers into themselves that Harry would win. Harry was their only hope that the wizarding world would go back to being a good and happy place. Without him the death eaters would take over and it would be hell on earth.

There was a brief moment where Harry and Voldemort disappeared over the edge of the bridge and everyone thought the worst. They then flew back to the court yard. Harry seized the moment and grabbed his wand before Voldemort could get to him. This was it.

"Avadra Kedrava!" Voldermort shouted as green light shot out from his wand.

"Expelliarmis!" Harry shouted as red light shot out from his.

The two colours met in the middle with a merciful bang. So many of the bystanders couldn't look. Molly Weasley closed her eyes and prayed.

"please, please, please don't die Harry." Ron and Hermione gripped each other tightly praying into themselves too.

The red light got stronger and stronger and then "BANG!" Voldemort crumbled, he was defeated, and he was dead. Harry was lying on the rubble strewn ground, all the energy leaving him. Most of the death eaters ran off once they realised Voldemort was dead for fear of being arrested and put in Azkaban.

The Weasley's darted over to Harry's body, Molly gently shaking him.

"Harry, Harry are you alright?" She asked him. His eyes flickered open.

"Oh thank heavens." She gasped.

Bill and Charlie appeared by her side.

"Let's get him inside to the hall and get him checked over." Bill spoke.

The two ginger haired boys lifted Harry and carried him into the Great Hall where people were hugging one another, the sounds of sobs filling the room as people came to terms with what had happened. Was it really all over? No one knew. Would the death eaters come and want to fight? Mr Filch had already started clearing up the rubble.

"That can be done later Mr Filch, come and rest." Professor McGonagall spoke to the school's caretaker leading the old balding man into the rumble strewn great hall.


	4. Chapter 3 - Life or death?

**Chapter 3 - Life or Death?**

Fred Weasley died with a smile from his last joke etched on his face where he was winding up his older brother Percy. Fred died how everyone would remember the mischievous red haired twin, joking and always having a laugh. No doubt he was already entertaining everyone in heaven. A wall had been blasted apart by a death eater and had crushed him to death. His family were distraught but none other than his partner in crime and twin brother George.

They had tried everything to revive him but nothing worked. Fred opened his eyes from the blackness that had engulfed him; he was met by a huge bright white light that instantly made his eyes sting. He was standing in a strange place, but somehow he recognised it but he couldn't quite figure out where he was. He looked down at his clothes, they were spotless. His bottle green trousers hadn't a speck of dust on them and not a rip in sight.

He took a look at his hands, not one cut or speck of dirt on them. Not even the scars from a few years ago when he was given detention by Professor Umbridge weren't there anymore. As he admired himself, he was startled by a series of voices. Two familiar faces appeared in front of him along with someone he thought he knew but he couldn't quite figure out how.

"Welcome Fred, you are just in time." Remus Lupin spoke.

"Yes Fred we were just looking for a suitable 4th person to join us Marauder's and you were the perfect candidate." Sirius Black added.

"Welcome my son." the other man with black hair and glasses added.

This man was none other than James Potter, Harry's Father. Yes that explained it; he looked just like Harry, but an older version. Fred was slightly confused.

"I...I don't understand, I'm dead...we're all dead." Fred stuttered.

It then hit him that Remus had died too.

"You died too?" he wondered looking at Remus who looked much younger and less ragged.

"Yes son I did along with Tonks. At least she's here with me now." Remus answered looking around.

"Yes but that doesn't mean we can't make mischief up here in heaven." James answered his eyes widening.

"But...but... but what about George? I can't...I need him, he's my partner in crime." Fred stuttered thinking of his twin back on earth, his heart shattering into thousands of tiny little pieces just like the wall that had crushed him to death.

"George needs me, I need him." Fred said.

He felt like crying but he couldn't. He thought of George all alone. Fred sat down on a large stone that was behind him and dropped his head into his hands.

"And George does need you too." A woman's voice spoke as a woman with long auburn hair and green eyes appeared behind the three men.

Fred lifted his head and knew who the woman was instantly. It was Lily Potter, Harry's mother. He spotted the resemblance immediately. Fred shook his head.

"Fred, dear." Lily spoke moving to beside Fred and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I want you to thank your Mother Molly for looking after Harry for me all these years and for being a brilliant Mother figure to him and thank your family for me for supporting Harry through all those hard and trying times. He really wouldn't have managed without you all. And your brother Ron, please thank him for always sticking with Harry through thick and thin and standing by him for the past 7 years."

Fred was even more confused. He was dead so how was he supposed to do that? The cogs in his already confused brain began turning. Maybe he'd appear in a vision to his mother.

"But...but I'm dead." he stammered.

"I know dear but I promised I'd someday repay Molly for looking after Harry and I will, by giving her, her son back." Lily answered looking Fred in the eye with a small smile.

"By giving me back?" Fred questioned.

"Yes it's the least I can do to say thank you. There are too many people who need you Fred, George in particular will be heart broken and lost without you." Lily answered. "It would be selfish of us to keep you here when you're needed in the real world more."

"Plus there's plenty of time for you to join us. You and George are welcome to join us but not for another couple of decades. Go and enjoy causing mischief. No doubt the wizarding world will need a lot of cheering up after today" James added.

"Do you mean I'm not going to be dead after all?" Fred wondered trying to take everything in.

"Nope when the other's return to the great hall you'll be alive but you'll need a long time to recover. Go and be with your family and friends Fred and remember to thank Molly for me." Lily spoke giving Fred a hug and kiss on his cheek.

"Fred before you go. Will you make sure Teddy is well looked after." Remus spoke.

"And will you tell Harry how proud Lily and I are of him. And that there's not a day goes by that we don't think about him." James added.

"I will. I promise you all I will. Thank you." Fred stuttered.

He had a lot of thank you's and things to remember for when he woke up, that's if he would. Fred felt a strange feeling and everything went black again.


	5. Chapter 4 - Miracles

**Chapter 4 - Miracles**

Everyone had gathered in the great hall to attend to the wounded and come to terms with what all had happened. Some were hugging their friends thankful that they had survived. Others were sat consoling friends or family after the loss of loved ones. The teachers had all helped with the treating of patients.

A few tables had been repaired by Professor Slughorn and plates of food and drinks had appeared on it to feed the students, teachers, healers and everyone who had helped. Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared and stood at the door way looking at everything. Harry shook his head taking everything in. Had he really defeated Voldemort? He touched the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and it didn't hurt at all. It didn't hurt at all when he has face to face with Voldemort.

Harry thought for a few moments and remembered that he was accidentally made a horocrux by Voldemort hence why his scar hurt when danger was near. It all made sense now. When Harry had been hit with the killing curse, it was only Voldemort's sole that was ruined, not Harry. Harry spotted a huge group of red heads sat on one of the benches. Molly was hugging Ginny who as soon as she spotted Harry dashed straight over to him pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Harry I am so glad you're ok." She spoke nuzzling her head into his neck.

The two walked over to Harry's favourite family hand in hand. Harry could now make a go of things with Ginny and he was determined to start afresh now. Molly jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"I knew we could count on you Harry. You were so, so brave." Molly spoke pushing Harry's messy black hair out of his eyes.

"We are so proud of you Harry." Arthur added with a small smile.

Harry pulled away from Molly and looked over at George who was sat fiddling with his wand looking at Fred's still body. Harry instantly felt guilty with a huge pang on sadness. He got on extremely well with the twins and had helped them buy Weasleys Wizard Wheezes with the money he won from winning the Triwizard tournament. He walked over and sat down beside George.

"I am so, so sorry." Harry spoke looking over at Fred and placing a reassuring hand on George's shoulder.

George turned to look at Harry, his face red from crying.

"He was extremely brave, was Fred. Percy said he died with a smile on his face. That's my Fred." George stuttered trying to hold back more tears.

"He'd be very proud of you, you know." Harry spoke choosing his words carefully.

George looked at Harry and smiled weakly.

"I'm proud to call Fred my brother." George added. "Harry what does it feel like to lose someone so close to you?"

Harry wasn't expecting this question. Harry had lost so many people he loved. First his parents then his Godfather Sirius, Dumbledore and now Fred, Remus and Tonks.

"It feels like there's a massive hole in your chest that can never be filled. It hurts but after a while you realise that they've not really left, that they're still in here and always will be." Harry answered pointing to his chest where his heart was.

"Sirius told me once that the ones you love never really leave you and that they'll always be in here." George put his arm around Harry.

"I am so sorry Harry for everything me and Fred ever did or said to you. I don't know what I would have done if you had of died too. You're like a younger brother to me Harry." George spoke sincerely.

George and Harry's conversation was interrupted by Ginny dashing to Fred's side.

"Did anyone see that? His chest it moved!" Ginny gasped taking hold of Fred's pale white hand.

"He's dead Ginny darling." Molly answered but moved to the opposite side of Fred's body.

George was right over with a petrified look on his tear stained face. Molly leaned her head onto Fred's chest.

"Shhh everyone!" she told her family who had now gathered around them in a circle.

"I...I...I don't believe it...I think he's breathing." She stuttered.

She lifted her head and placed two fingers on Fred's neck to feel for a pulse. "Oh Arthur I think he's still got a pulse. Come and check in case I'm imagining it."

Arthur moved over and did just that.

"Oh Merlin's beard, I don't believe it. Yes I do think he does." Arthur replied.

Bill called for a healer to come over and see. Ginny was pushed out of the way by George eager to see if his family had gone mad or if they were right. He put his good ear to listen and then checked for a pulse himself. He shot back covering his hand with his mouth.

"Please, please Fred, come back to me. I need ya man!" He pleaded.

A healer in black robes and a white apron appeared and took a look, checking for any sign of breathing and a pulse.

"I do believe he is still with us but just about. He'll need to go straight to St Mongo's." The woman spoke.

Ginny pulled George into a hug and finally tears began falling down her pretty face. Harry and Hermione stood frozen to the spot.

"The Elder wand Harry, can't you use it?" Hermione wondered.

Harry looked down at his hands; he still had the Elder wand in his right hand. He turned it over and over. Then a thought sprang to his mind.

"I could offer to heal George's ear with this can't I?" He wondered.

Hermione nodded.

"But Fred, can't you help him too?" Hermione wondered back.

Harry didn't know. He didn't know how powerful the Elder wand was. He noticed a gash on Hermione's hand.

"Your hand let me try this." Harry spoke taking Hermione's hand in his own.

He tapped it with the wand and the cut disappeared. Hermione snatched her hand away admiring her now cut free hand.

"Harry you could probably heal everyone in this room." Hermione gasped.

They looked back over to the Weasley family.

"I want to go with him, he needs me. I'm going!" George protested and with that there was a massive 'pop' and The healer had apparated along with George and Fred's unconscious body.

Harry flopped down onto the bench.

"Is this all real? Or just one huge dream?" he wondered to Hermione.

"I think it's all real Harry." she answered simply pulling the bobble from her tatty, bushy hair.

Ron came over and joined his two best friends.

"I hope Fred will be ok." Hermione spoke taking Ron's dirty, scraped hand in hers and holding it tightly.

Ron never answered just nodded his head. The trio sat in silence just watching the scenes happen around them which seemed to move in slow motion. The trio had been through so much together in their 7 years of friendship, they'd fallen out and helped each other out when it mattered most but one thing was certain, their friendship was stronger than ever, a bond that not even the most powerful wizards could break.

Harry shot a glance at his two best friends; Hermione was resting her head on Ron's shoulder, Ron's arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulder. He smiled at the fact the two had finally gave in to their feelings. He definitely thought he was dreaming.


	6. Chapter 5 - Clear up

**Chapter 5 - Clear up**

After all the injured were taken to St Mongo's the clear up operation began. Harry had managed to grab a quick chat with Arthur about the wand.

"Is it possible I could help heal George's ear with it?" Harry wondered.

Unfortunately for Harry, Arthur had no answers. He didn't know anything about the powers the Elder Wand possessed. Even though many people were exhausted emotionally and physically they stayed behind to help. Harry had gone to speak to his various Friends.

"Hello Neville." Harry spoke as he approached Neville and Luna sat together.

He still had the blood stained sword in his hands.

"You did your parents proud tonight Neville." Harry stated.

Neville smiled.

"I did it for them and for you Harry." Neville answered.

Harry stuck out a hand which Neville shook. Luna looked dreamily at Neville who had a gash to his head.

"You better get that seen too Neville." Harry stated pointing to Neville's head.

He walked away from Neville and Luna and over to Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Oliver his ex Quidditch players. It was obvious Angelina had been crying and it hit Harry why, Fred had been her ex.

"Fred's alive Angelina. They've taken him to St Mongo's." Harry spoke.

Angelina's head shot up

"What...he's...he's alive?" Angelina stuttered in between sobs. Harry nodded then moved on to see some of the members of the DA sat taking; Hannah, Josh, Susan and Justin.

"Well done Harry, we knew you could do it and wouldn't let us down." Hannah spoke.

"I used all the spells you taught us, helped me get rid of a pesky death eater." Susan added proudly.

Harry managed a smile, glad that his teaching years ago paid off. Next he noticed the Patail twins consoling each other; a body lay in front of them. Parvati looked up and spotted Harry coming towards them.

"Hi Harry, it's Lavender, they couldn't save her from her injuries that Greyback gave her." she sniffed.

Harry was never Lavender's biggest fan after she dated Ron but he hated seeing an innocent live being taken, no matter how much he disliked them. As Harry moved around the hall, a grouping shocked him somewhat. In the far corner away from everyone else were three blonde heads, The Malfoy family. If it hadn't of been for Narcissa, Harry would definitely be dead by now.

She had lied to Voldemort that he was dead so she could see where Draco was. She actually looked Voldemort in the eye and lied to him, lied to one of the darkest and deadliest wizards in the world. If was because of her Harry was still alive. As Harry walked to near where they were sat Narcissa looked up and wondered over to him.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now Harry but I've got to thank you for saving Draco in the room of requirement." Narcissa spoke sincerely.

Harry didn't know what to say to her.

"Err, it's no problem." Harry stammered.

"Harry look I know we've never seen eye to eye but we know we've done wrong and we never wanted to be part of you-know-who's gang but once you're in it, you're bound for life." Narcissa explained.

"It's alright you don't need to explain yourself to me." Harry answered.

Molly and Arthur noticed who Harry was talking too and darted over to him.

"It's ok Mr and Mrs Weasley I won't harm him. I was just thanking him actually for saving Draco earlier." Narcissa spoke.

Molly raised an eye brow. Narcissa smiled and walked back to her husband who looked worn out, with black rings around his tired looking eyes. Draco was fiddling with the ring on his finger.

"What was that all about?" Molly asked.

"I saved Draco from burning to death in the room of requirement earlier." Harry stated.

Even though Narcissa showed remorse, Molly knew best not to mention about killing Bellatrix. Everything had calmed down and Harry hoped that it would stay that way. Was the war actually over? Or was this the calm before another huge storm? Without Voldemort, his followers were nothing. They have nothing to fear now that he was gone. Would they show remorse for what they did and hand themselves over to the dementors and to Askaban? There were so many questions but everyone was far too tired to answer any of them.

Only time would tell and at that moment all the survivors of the battle needed was to get plenty of rest and to heal. Harry slumped down on one of the benches clutching his scar and closed his tired eyes.


	7. Chapter 6 - St Mongos

Sorry guys but this is a very short chapter

**Chapter 6 – St Mongos  
**St Mongos was the busiest it had been for as long as anyone could remember, well since the last time you-know-who attacked. Nearly every ward was full to the brim with patients and the healers all rushed around trying to make sure everyone was being attended too.

Families were sat around the injured beds hoping that they'd recover, but none other than a red haired boy sat half sleeping over the bed of his identical twin brother George Weasley hadn't moved an inch since his arrival at Fred's bed side just over an hour ago. His eyes were fighting to stay open but he didn't want to sleep. He needed to be awake in case something happened to Fred.

He was shattered, there was no doubting that but he needed to fight the tiredness, heck he had just fought in a huge war, so fighting tiredness would be nothing. It was a lot harder than he thought though. He kept imaging his lovely comfortable bed back at the burrow or even the flat he shared with Fred above their shop. Fred was still in a coma and there had been no change since his arrival. The healers were watching him very closely.

After dosing off, George woke with a jump and slumped back into the armchair at the side of Fred's bed. He was thankful the ward Fred was in was quiet, most of the patients were now sleeping and their families began leaving though some had conjured camp beds up to stay with their loved ones. George stood up, took out his wand and pointed it at the chair and turned it into a make shift bed. A woman in black and white robes brought him a blanket.

"You need some rest sir." she spoke quietly.

George nodded his head and made himself comfortable, finally giving in to tiredness and falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 7 - Breaking Dawn

**Chapter 7 - Breaking Dawn**

The war was over. Voldemort was gone, gone for good. All the horocruxes were destroyed so he had no chance of returning this time. As the sun rose, the wizarding world began coming to terms with the events over the past 24 hours, the majority of whom hadn't had much sleep. The Burrow was silent as all the people in it were fast asleep.

The Weasley family returned along with Hermione and Harry late after helping clean up Hogwarts. There was only so much they could do however as everyone was absolutely shattered so decided to call it a night. They all collapsed into their beds, emotionally and physically drained. Harry, Ron and Hermione were worst off, having been fighting for well over 24 hours.

Harry traipsed up the winding stair case after Ron and collapsed into the camp bed that Molly had set up for him. Hermione followed Ginny into her room and did the same. Despite the fact that Fred was still in a critical condition at St Mongo's with his twin George by his side, the occupants of The Burrow managed a few well deserved hours sleep. They knew he was in the best place and would be well looked after there.

Molly and Arthur were first to wake as the sun rose over the hill by their house. Molly decided against wakening the others as she knew they'd be exhausted. The couple tip toed down the wooden stairs and into the kitchen where Molly made cups of tea for them both.

"Arthur what is going to happen now?" Molly wondered looking at her husband who was sat at the table. "I mean what will happen now with the Ministry and all those people you-know-who cursed?"

Arthur thought for a few moments.

"I honestly don't know dear. I'm assuming they'll all be taken to St Mongos. It's going to take a long time to rebuild the Ministry. I can't imagine the mess that it's in right now. We're all just going to have to work together, put all our prejudices etc. behind us and help rebuild it again." Arthur replied looking worried.

Just then a grey owl appeared at the window clutching a cream envelope in its beak.

"It's a letter from Kingsley." Molly stated opening the letter.

_Dear the Weasley Family,_

_ Thank you for all your help yesterday. I sincerely hope that Fred will pull through, stay positive. I have been asked to step up to temporary Minister of Magic until we get everything sorted out. I have decided to give all Ministry workers a few days off so that they can stay with their families and so forth. I shall however be in the offices with a few others. I was also wondering if your son Percy would be interested in having his old job back with a rise but I understand if he doesn't. If you need anything please do not hesitate in sending me an owl, we've all got to stick together now and rebuild the wizarding world. Please keep me updated on Fred's progress._

_Hope everyone else is ok. I shall call around later._

__

Yours sincerely Kingsley Shacklebolt - Minister of Magic (temp)

Molly re-read the letter several times then handed it for Arthur.

"I can't think of anyone better to step into the Minister's shoes; however he's going to have one heck of a job ahead of him. I just hope we can count on people to stick with us and help us out." Arthur said after reading the letter.

"I might pop over later and see if he needs a helping hand."

"Oh Arthur dear you read what he said, he's giving everyone a few days off." Molly cried.

She needed her husband there by her side. Their son was lying in hospital at death's door and needed their support.

"Fred needs us dear, all our children do. The Ministry can wait." Arthur knew Molly was right.

Molly sat down beside her husband at the table to drink her tea but noticed one of Fred's blue jumpers draped over one of the chairs.

"Oh I do hope Fred will be ok." She sighed.

Arthur placed a reassuring hand on Molly's shoulder.

"He's a fighter; he's in the best place." Arthur answered but was unsure himself.

"I can't imagine what George is going through right now. Did he come home last night?" Molly wondered.

In a flash Arthur had appartated to outside the twin's room, carefully pushing open the door and peering in but both beds were untouched. He noticed a photo on the wall of the twins taken before the Yule Ball. They looked so handsome. Both of them with huge smiles on their faces and waving happily. Arthur knew that heaven bid, if anything happened to Fred, it would take George a very long time to get over it. He even doubted that George would be the same person. He felt guilty for every bad word he had ever said to the twins.

He and Molly loved every single one of their children dearly and the thought of losing any of them was heart shattering. Arthur left the twin's room and appartated back to the kitchen again.

"Nope he didn't come home." he said.

"My poor boy, he must have spent all night at the hospital. I do hope he's ok. He's bound to be shattered." Molly cried getting up and looking out the window, holding on to the work bench for support as she let tears fall from her tired eyes.

"Why is it always the good ones?" she cried quietly. "Remus and Tonks too, poor little Teddy and little Colin Creevey and that girl Lavender as well."


	9. Chapter 8 - Family Support

**Chapter 8 - Family support**

Molly and Arthur decided it was best if they went straight to St Mongo's to let George come home and get some rest. The couple apparated from the burrow, landing right outside the shop window which was the entrance to St Mongo's. The reception area was already buzzing with witches and wizards of all ages. Healers were dashing about seeing to relatives of patients and attending to patients.

"I've never seen it so busy Molly." Arthur spoke looking around. "It wasn't even this bad, last time."

Molly and Arthur were taken up the ward that Fred was in. George was sitting with his head in his arms on the side of Fred's bed, sleeping. The make shift bed gone, a cup of un-drunk tea on the little bedside table. Molly ushered over and gently shook George. George nearly jumped a mile.

"It's only us George." Molly spoke softly. "George dear you look exhausted, go on home, we'll stay with Fred until the others come. I promise we'll contact you if there's any change. You need to get some rest."

George's pale face with dark rings around his eyes broke Molly's heart.

"Oh George come here." She cried pulling George into a massive hug, letting tears fall into his dirty ginger hair.

George hugged his mother tightly and cried into her cardigan.

"Mum what if he doesn't wake up? I need him Mum." he sobbed.

"Shhh now dear, he will be alright." She soothed.

Inside George knew that he might not be. He wanted to be positive but he just couldn't. George pulled away from his Mum and wiped the tears with a tissue.

"Go on home son." Arthur spoke.

George stood up for the first time since he arrived at St Mongos, his legs wobbling slightly. Arthur patted George on the back. George apparated to the burrow where he was met with complete silence. The others were still fast asleep. He hated the eeriness of the silence. He wanted Fred back; he wanted the laughter back too. He dragged his tired legs up the stairs and to his bedroom. He removed his jacket and shoes and collapsed onto his bed where he fell asleep.

Bill, Fleur and Charlie were the next to awake in the burrow and were sat munching their way through bacon, eggs and toast. It was quite a quiet affair as none of them found anything to talk about. Fleur had sent an owl to her family in France to let them know what all had happened. Percy appeared and sat down at the table.

"Any news?" he asked his older two brothers and sister-in-law.

"Nope nothing yet, Mother and Father are there at the moment. I think George has come back probably to get some rest. I didn't want to pester him. He needs all the rest he can get." Bill answered.

Percy had never felt so guilty in his whole life. He had abandoned his family for his job at the ministry but had decided to fight with them during the battle and was with Fred when he 'died' something Percy will never forgive himself for, especially if Fred didn't recover. If he did, he'd have some serious making up to do.

"I hear Kingsley is stepping in as the new minister for the mean time. He's given everyone at the Ministry a few days off unless they want to come in and help with the clear up operation." Charlie spoke.

"And Kingsley wants to give you, your job back too." Bill added.

The Ministry was the last place Percy wanted to be but he knew he'd have to face it eventually. He had resigned at the battle. Bill handed Percy the note from Kingsley.

"I say we go and give them a hand." Charlie suggested though he hadn't a clue about anything Ministry related due to working with dragons for years.

Fleur looked fearful at Charlie's suggestion.

"I agree they'll need all our support now to rebuild it again. They'll get rid of all you-know-who's supporters so will need everyone else to help." Bill spoke.

Percy nodded in agreement but he didn't want to force his family into anything.

"Fred will be ok Percy mate. You know Fred, he's a fighter. He'll be back here pulling pranks on us in no time." Charlie said looking at Percy's pale face.

Bill, Charlie, Percy and Fleur had arrived at St Mongo's although Percy didn't know whether he was welcome or not. Molly soon made it clear that he was. There was still no change with Fred but after some tests were carried out on him, a healer said that he's slowly getting stronger.

"He should wake up within the next few days." The lady said to Molly and Arthur who then left to go and get something to eat.


	10. Chapter 9 - Muggles

**Chapter 9 – Muggles**

As Arthur Weasley walked down the ward he passed a couple sat at the bedside of their daughter who was obviously a Hogwarts student. A younger girl with brown hair tied back and wearing a lilac dress and cream cardigan sat with them.

"One moment Molly." Arthur spoke.

Arthur approached the couple. He didn't recognise them at all but he knew instantly they were Muggles. The woman was dressed in a knee length black skirt, white blouse and red cardigan. The man was dressed in a grey jumper, white shirt and black trousers. They did stand out ever so slightly.

"Hello there I'm Arthur Weasley am I right in assuming your daughters go to Hogwarts?" he asked the couple.

"Yes, well they used too. We had to take Sarah out as it wasn't safe for her anymore. Laura left a year ago but went back to fight in the battle, how they managed to contact her I'll never know." The man who was called John answered.

Arthur had always had an obsession with muggles so was interested in this family's story.

"I'm John by the way and this is my wife Anne, John Jones." John introduced.

"I'm Arthur Weasley, this is my wife Molly and those are some of my children over there." he spoke pointing to the group of red heads.

"That's my son Fred who got injured, very lucky to be alive, we all thought...thought he was dead, but he's still fighting. He's not giving up any time soon." Arthur spoke. "The long haired one is Bill and that's his wife Fleur, the curly haired one is Percy and the other boy is Charlie."

Laura Jones was an 18 year old girl who had attended Hogwarts for 7 years, receiving top grades in her OWLS and NEWTS. She was placed in Hufflepuff but was popular with students from three out of the four houses. She was a member of the Hogwarts choir and also part of Dumbledore's Army. Her younger sister Sarah was in her 5th year at Hogwarts but was forced to flee due to her being a muggle born after Snape had taken over the school.

Her family were forced to go into hiding for fear of being murdered by death eaters. With Laura's knowledge of protective spells they were kept safe in a small little house in the middle of the Irish countryside.

All Muggle born students fled the school, fearing their life. Laura who had been a proud member of Dumbledore's army had kept the special coin and when the war hit, a message of need appeared on her coin and she went straight to the castle to fight. Sarah however was too young and wasn't allowed to return.

Laura had paired up with some of her fellow students to fight off some death eaters and defend the school however like Fred; Laura had been badly hurt by fallen debris and suffered a blow to the head, broken arm and broken ribs but thankfully was still alive.

Her muggle parents had no idea about what all had happened and although knew a lot about the wizarding world, felt out of place in St Mongos. It was like nothing they had ever seen before, a totally different world to the normal hospitals they were used too. However they knew that for Laura to make a full recovery, she needed to be in St Mongos not a normal hospital.

Arthur and Molly had spoken to the Jones parents for some time. Arthur explained a little bit about what had happened and explained that not all witches and wizards hated muggles. John and Anne were glad to see a wizarding family making some effort with them. Arthur even invited them to the burrow once everything had gone back to normal and Laura and Fred had recovered.

"We were very shocked when Laura got her letter from Hogwarts on her 11th birthday. Professor McGonagall brought it to her personally. A lovely woman I must add. It was a huge shock to our system. We never had any idea of how much danger Laura and Sarah would be in at the school." Anne explained about what Laura had received her letter.

"There must have been a wizard or witch in your family beforehand, could go back generations." Arthur stated.

Anne and John both looked baffled. They couldn't think of anyone. Just as Arthur and Molly walked over, Laura's eyes began to flutter open, her parents and sister jumping up.

"Oh Laura dear." her Mother sniffed.

"I do hope that's our Fred soon." Molly spoke looking back at her own family.


	11. Chapter 10 - Wakey Wakey ( Laura POV)

**Chapter 10 – Wakey Wakey – Laura's POV  
**Something just didn't feel right. You know that feeling you get when you know something's wrong? Well I had that feeling. Sarah and I had been playing a game of exploding snap in the living room of the little cottage we had moved in to, fearing our lives as the death eaters tried to get rid of muggles and muggle born witches and wizards. Sarah had to drop out of school which she loved.

I must admit I missed Hogwarts and all my friends. I still kept in contact with some of them. After our game finished I went into the room that Sarah and I shared and took out a box which had some of my old school stuff in it. I noticed my Dumbledore's Army coin.

"Emergency! Needed at Hogwarts immediately. Go to Hogsmede to the Hog's Head pub." appeared on it.

I wouldn't be welcome back at Hogwarts, I was muggle born. But what was happening? I had to go and see what was happening, they needed my help. I quickly gathered up my belongings, making sure I had my wand safely in my pocket and apparated to said place on the coin. A man with a long white beard was there to greet me, who looked the spitting image of Dumbledore. A few other ex-students had gathered in his room.

"They sent for all of us. They need us." Oliver Wood the old Gryffindor quidditch captain spoke.

Just then there was a massive 'POP' and The Weasley family arrived along with my old Defence Against The Dark Arts professor, Professor Lupin.

"Aberforth what is happening?" The ginger haired plump woman cried.

"Harry Potter has returned to Hogwarts, something about needing to do a job for Dumbledore." Aberforth answered rolling his eyes.

The twin boys Fred and George had also got contact via their coins about the emergency. Aberforth opened a secret passage which led us to the already busy Room of requirement where a huge crowd of students from all three houses were gathered, Harry, Ron and Hermione amongst them. It appeared that Neville Longbottom with the help of Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood had kept up Dumbledore's army after Harry, Ron and Hermione left the school, especially after Snape took over. They had a lot more members now however. There must have been about 50 students there and I noticed quite a few ex-students back again.

"Needing some back up?" George Weasley smirked as we entered the room which was laid out with hammocks, blankets, rugs and even a make shift radio station which I was told Potterwatch was being run from inside the school.

It was overwhelming to be back especially with so many ex pupils there too. There were hugs all around as people were reunited with old friends. I managed to find some of my fellow students; Hannah, Susan and Justin whom I went over too.

"What is going on?" I questioned.

"I have no idea. Harry's back for some reason. I can see it all kicking off. We've got to be prepared." Hannah answered.

Harry spoke to everyone explaining that he had to do something for Dumbledore and hoped we all could help him, but he didn't tell us what.

"I need to find something to do with Ravenclaw." He spoke.

A few of the Ravenclaw students piped up trying to give him answers. Luna offered to go with him.

"I need you all to keep watch out for me. This is extremely important." Harry spoke then he and Luna disappeared.

All the students in uniforms went after them to keep watch so he wouldn't be spotted or caught by the Carrows who were death eaters now working in the school. The rest of us stayed not knowing what was going on. We all began chattering amongst ourselves, finding out what all had been happening at the school.

"It's been a nightmare, worse than when Umbridge took over and that's saying something. The punishments are harsher and the only house who can do no wrong is Slytherin. Snape is worse now than he ever was. Even some of the other Professors are finding life here difficult." Seamus Finnegan told our group and I noticed a nasty gash above his right eye.

"Some of us have tried to retaliate. They've been trying to get us to use the unforgivable curses on the younger kids." Ernie Macmillan added.

I looked around the room of requirement that we had once used for Dumbledore Army meetings. It had white hammocks hanging from the ceiling and both male and female bathrooms. Lavender Brown explained that Neville and Ginny came up with the idea of using this room and that they'd been seeking refuge here ever since Snape took over.

"We needed somewhere safe where people couldn't find us. We aren't even safe in our common rooms anymore." Lavender told us looking worried.

The war had begun, students running screaming and crying everywhere. My heart hammered at 90mph in my chest, adrenaline and fear streaming through my veins. I darted down the stairs following a group of my fellow Hufflepuffs. Blasts of coloured light were shooting from all directions as I ducked and jumped to miss them.

A black haired boy wasn't so lucky, falling on his back in front of me. I squirmed. Two fellow students help lift him out of the way so people didn't fall over him. Then Professor Sprout lifted him into the Great Hall to attend to him. Thankfully he wasn't dead, just about alive. Death eaters in black cloaks appeared from everywhere.

"Stupify!" I shouted blasting one unexpectedly.

This gave me a chance to make a get away with Helen, a girl in the year below me, hiding behind a pillar. There was a massive blast and then blackness.

I felt like I was floating, it was a strange but enjoyable feeling, like I was flying amongst the clouds. I couldn't be dead. I could hear voices all around me, muffled voices, cries and a lot of shouting and screaming, high pitched screaming. I had no idea where I was nor what was happening. This feeling lasted for quite some time until I felt a huge strike of pain go through my head, but not just my head but my arm and my stomach too.

The sound of the voices around me became clearer and I could just make out my Mum's voice.

"Mum?" I tried to call out but all I managed was a croak.

My throat was dry and felt like I'd swallowed fire or something. I began coughing and felt someone touch my arm.

"Laura, Laura are you awake dear?" Mum spoke.

Was I awake? I was so confused. I tried to open my eyes but the bright light made them sting like crazy.

"Oh John dear, she's wakening, she's coming around." Mum spoke.

I felt her take my hand, the warmth of her touch felt nice. I gently opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the light.

"Oh Laura darling. You're ok. How are you feeling?" Mum asked me.

My eyes were stinging like mad. Mum was stood towering over me.

"I'm...I'm here Mum. Where am I? What happened?" I questioned getting used to speaking again.

I didn't take my eyes off Mum.

"Laura dear, you are in St Mongos, you got knocked out during the battle at the school." Mum answered.

Tears were glistening in her blue eyes.

"It's...it's all over?" I stuttered. I had so many questions to ask.

"Yes it is. It's all over." Dad answered.

I shot a glance around the room which was relatively quiet. I noticed a group of red heads sat at the bed next to me.

"Who's that lying there?" I asked Mum as I couldn't see who was lying on the bed.

I knew the Weasley kids quite well being in Dumbledore's Army with the twins, Ginny and Ron.

"That's one of the Weasley boys, think it's one of the twins. There's so many of them though I'm not too sure." Dad answered looking in their direction.

One of the twins had gotten hurt. In my 7 years at Hogwarts I never ever saw Fred or George apart. They were joined at the hip. Mum kindly helped me sit up and explained that I had a blow to the head, some broken ribs and a broken arm, not to mention quite a few cuts and bruises.

"You are extremely lucky Laura. You had us worried. The young Weasley chap has similar injuries to you, only his are slightly worse." Dad explained.

I looked over to the bed. I could see the older Weasley boys; Charlie and Percy and their parents.

"They're a lovely family. I was speaking to Arthur and Molly earlier." Dad spoke.

There was no sign of the other twin, Harry, Ron, Hermione or Ginny. A healer then came to see if I was ok.

"It's so good to see you awake dear. I think we'll keep you in tonight then you should be free to go home tomorrow." The woman called Patty told me.

Mum, Dad and Sarah had stayed for as long as they could. I was upset to see them go as I would be all on my own. They said their goodbyes and wished me goodnight then left. I looked around the ward where other people were leaving too. I had found out that it was Fred in the bed next to me as I had seen George arrive with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny who thankfully were all ok.

The only remaining Weasley now however was George who sat by his twin's bed reading through a copy of the Quibbler which was the magazine Luna Lovegood's father wrote. I watched the red haired boy get up.

"I'll be back soon Freddie, don't go anywhere on me while I'll away." I heard him say.

It actually broke my heart seeing George so lonely. I couldn't imagine what he was going through at that moment in time. I couldn't imagine loosing Sarah. They seemed to have this unbreakable bond that no other set of siblings seem to have and Sarah and I were close especially since we both attended Hogwarts. George and Fred would finish each other's sentences and somehow know what the other was thinking.

With having Muggle parents there was so much I didn't know about, about what all had happened during the battle and was desperate for answers and George seemed the perfect person to ask. As he went to pass my bed I called out his name.

"George!" and ushered him to come over to me.

I wasn't expecting him too. I had spoken to him a few times but we weren't friends or anything. Ok maybe I thought he was a good looking chap, and he was charming to boot but other than being in the DA we never really mixed plus I was the year below them and in a completely different house.

"Good to see you're wakened Laura. How are you feeling?" George asked me sincerely.

"Thanks. I'm ok thank you. I'm in a lot of pain unfortunately." I answered.

"How are you?" I asked him back as he sat down on the empty arm chair beside my bed.

"I'm ok considering. I just wish he'd wake up soon. I'm as bored as hell without him around." George answered looking over at his sleeping twin. "Though seeing you awake has gave me hope that he will soon."

"I really hope he does soon. Just stay positive." I said. "George can I ask you a few questions about what happened? If you don't want to answer I understand."

"Of course, of course, go on ahead." George answered.

"Well what all _did_ happen?" I questioned. "I got knocked not long after we left the room of requirement."

"Right so much happened. Well Harry defeated you-know-who so he's thankfully long gone, most of his followers ran off scared and most of them have been caught and put in prison now. Mum managed to kill Bellatrix Lestrange. Unfortunately we lost a few members of the order, Professor Lupin and his wife Tonks. I think over 50 people were killed in total, well from our side anyways. Lavender Brown and Colin Creevey also died." George explained.

"The school is a complete mess but we're all going back to help rebuild it in a few weeks' time once people have healed and stuff. That's all really, well the important stuff anyway."

"So is he really gone? You-know-who?" I wondered.

"Yep he is all thanks to Harry. I honestly don't know how he did it. However at one point we thought he was dead, he was brought to us by Hagrid along with all the death eaters but nope he was alive, the boy who lived and all that. Surprised us all but we knew we could count on him." George answered.

"And how is Fred?" I finally asked him hoping it wasn't a touchy subject.

"He's getting stronger, only time will tell but he's bloody lucky to be alive at all. We all thought he was a goner but I knew my Freddie wasn't going to give in that quickly. He's a tough cookie that one." George answered with a small smile.

"I wonder what's going to happen now." I asked out loud.

"I honestly have no idea. I think we'll all try and get the wizarding world back to normal and rebuild our lives. It'll take time though." George answered.

I was pleasantly surprised at George's calmness and seriousness. For the first time I was seeing George as a real person and not this mischievous, trouble maker who was part of a double act with his twin. He was definitely the quieter twin and less boisterous and surprisingly easy to talk too.

"Thank goodness I've found someone to talk too. I was starting to go mad sat here on my own." George spoke.

"You stay all night?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep then Mum and Dad will come tomorrow morning to let me go home, have some sleep and get cleaned up then I'll back at night to stay." George answered. "I can't bear to leave him. We've never spent that much time apart in our 20 years. I hate seeing him like this."


	12. Chapter 11 - Company

**Chapter 11 – Company – No one POV  
**George had been sitting talking away to Laura for some time. Both of them were extremely glad of the company as George found sitting by Fred's beside on his own very lonely and was thankful having someone to talk too. He did talk away to Fred but he wasn't sure if his twin could hear him. Hermione told him it was good to talk to someone who was in a coma as it can help their recovery.

Laura had mentioned hearing people's voices before she woke up however most of them were just mumbles.

"I did recognise my parent's voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying."

George was extremely interested in Laura's muggle magazine called Smash Hits that she had pulled out of her bed side cabinet. Unlike wizarding magazines, the pictures didn't move which Laura was quite glad as the moving pictures freaked her out when she first arrived at Hogwarts. She did have some lovely ones however from her time at Hogwarts with her friends, such as from the Yule Ball and a Christmas Party.

Laura explained to George about muggle music that she liked and introduced him to her favourite bands; a boyband called Boyzone who hailed from her country of Ireland and a girl band from the UK called The Spice Girls.

"I grew up listening to these two bands along with a boy band called Take That who are no longer together." Laura told him as they flicked through the magazine.

In the wizarding world the most well know band is called the Weird sisters who had performed at the Yule Ball. To be honest Laura didn't really think much of them nor any of the other music but she never ever told anyone that. Muggle borns were hated enough in the wizarding world without that adding to it.

George was keen to hear what these bands sounded like so Laura reached into the black and pink rucksack beside her bed and pulled out a small silver gadget. George's brown eyes widened in suspense.

"What is that?" He questioned.

"It's called a cassette tape player. It plays music into your ears." Laura answered taking out a pair of black headphones.

"Wait until Dad sees this." George chirped not taking his eyes off it.

Laura opened it up with a press of a button and brought out a grey coloured tape.

"This is a tape and it has loads of songs recorded onto it. You can even record songs from the radio onto them. Bands and popstars bring these out with their songs on them for their fans to buy and then depending on how well they sell they enter into the official UK single and albums charts." Laura explained telling George everything about the muggle music industry.

George was fascinated. He couldn't believe that such things existed. Then again there was a lot of things in the muggle world that witches and wizards didn't know anything about and vice versa.

"Would you like a listen?" Laura asked George holding out one of the headphones. George nodded his head, took the little object off Laura and placed it in his ear which had been healed after getting it blown off nearly a year ago. As soon as the music started, George jumped a little.

"Wow this is amazing. We have radio but this, this is brilliant. I might have to get myself one of these. Dad will love them." He chirped excitedly like a child on Christmas morning.

It was clear Arthur Weasley's obsession with muggles had rubbed off on his children; then again the kids went to school alongside a lot of muggle borns; Harry and Hermione included. As the songs continued to play in his ear, Laura showed him how the tape player worked.

"You'll have to come to our house sometime. Once things get back to normal of course. My parents would love to have you all over." Laura suggested.

"Your parents have already asked my family over to yours."

Arthur and Molly were planning on having a party once Fred recovered and got out of hospital and to celebrate the end of the war.

"We'd love that." George answered smiling.

The pair continued to talk quietly about nothing in particular. The topic then changed to the twin's shop Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"We were extremely lucky that our shop never got attacked, one of the only ones in the whole of Diagon Alley. We put up loads of protective spells around it and made it look like a derelict building so no one would touch it. I haven't had a chance to go and check it since we left before Bill and Fleur's wedding unfortunately. It could be blown up for all we know." George explained shuddering at the last comment.

"I really hope it hasn't been blown up. You and Fred worked so hard to get that shop up and running and it was really popular." Laura answered.

Laura loved the shop having visited it as soon as it opened. It amazed her and it made her see the twins in a different light. They were no longer the mischievous, trouble making Weasley twins anymore but were ambitious business men.

"I can't wait to get it opened again. People are going to need cheering up more than ever now. We might have to help with getting the ministry and the rest of the businesses up and running again first though. We were actually thinking of buying over Zonkos too." George said.

They were ambitious there was no doubt about it.

"Well if you need any help just ask. I don't mind lending a hand. I'm sure I could get a few people to help as well." Laura offered.

"That would be brilliant Laura. We're going to need as much help as possible to rebuild everything." George answered. He looked worried.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments. For the first time Laura got to see the real George Weasley and not George one half of Fred and George. George always seemed overshadowed by Fred at times, who was much louder. Laura had always liked the twins and thought they were quite charming, handsome young men. They seemed to have grown up so much but she put that down to the business and you-know-who returning. Everyone needed to grow up a little. There was something about George that set him apart from Fred, but Laura couldn't quite put her finger on it.


	13. Chapter 12 - Sleep Tight

**Chapter 12 – Sleep Tight  
**Laura and George had continued their chatting for ages until they were interrupted by Patty the Healer who insisted Laura went to bed.

"Miss Jones you need your rest if you want to get home tomorrow." Patty snapped.

George kindly helped Laura back into her bed.

"Mr Weasley if you plan on staying I hope you don't insist on keeping other patients awake especially not Miss Jones." She said shortly.

George rolled his eyes. Patty gave Laura some horrible tasting potion and then left.

"Yuk that was rank!" Laura shuddered taking a drink of orange juice to wash the horrible taste down.

"Give me muggle medicine any day." George giggled.

"Have to agree with you there, all potions taste disgusting especially Polyjuice potion and the ageing one we took."

Laura gulped down some more orange then ate a mint sweet to get rid of the horrid after taste. George had turned the armchair into a make shift bed again. Laura used her own wand to pull the red curtains around her bed but left the one between her and Fred's bed un-pulled so George was visible. She wouldn't feel so alone then. She pulled the covers up and made herself comfortable making sure she didn't lie on her injured arm. George approached her bed smiling.

"Thank you for keeping me company. I really appreciate it." He said quietly.

"It's no problem at all. Thank you too." Laura answered smiling.

George bent down beside her bed and handed her, her teddy bear then gave her a small kiss on her cheek which made her blush.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams." He spoke.

Laura took one look into George's eyes which were sparkling in the light. Laura seemed to have lost all the power to speak.

"Goodnight." she stuttered.

"If you need me in the night I'm just here ok." George told her then moved the bed slightly so he was now in between Laura and Fred.

"There I can now keep an eye on you and Fred but shhh it's our little secret." George said in a whisper. Laura couldn't help but smile.

She snuggled down under the covers and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**George POV  
**I was so glad to have someone to talk too. Sitting on my own was driving me mad. I'm not used to being on my own; I've always had Fred by my side, always. Even when the others were around I felt alone, not wanting to join in their conversations which mostly consisted of talking about what's going to happen with the Ministry. I felt so silly talking to Fred but I told him everything that had happened in the hope he'd hear me. I just wanted to give him a good shake and tell him that the prank had went on too long now and that he needed to wake up.

It had been 48 hours since the battle so surely he would wake up soon. Laura had already woken up so why hadn't Fred? Maybe his injuries were worse than Laura's. I really enjoyed talking with Laura. I didn't really know much about her from school. She was in the DA with us and seemed a nice girl, quite smart for a Hufflepuff, no offence.

I remember her sending Ernie Macmillan flat on his back at one of the meetings with a stunning spell, that was a great sight to see as Ernie was a bit of a prat. He was quite hard on Harry at the beginning of the lessons, always doubting his teaching abilities. I bet most of them wouldn't have gotten through the battle, hadn't it been for Harry teaching them.

Laura is a muggle born which I have absolutely no problems with, heck Hermione is one and one of the brightest witches I know. There was so much about the muggle world I didn't know about. I had learnt a little bit from Harry and Herminone but I didn't know they had little gadgets that played music in your ears or about all these bands and musicians Laura told me about. I was definitely keen to find out more.

Laura kindly invited us all to her house. Where did she live exactly? I knew she was Irish but I've never ever been to Ireland before. I do like the Irish accents. After finding out a lot about muggle music and what not, we got told off by Patty as Laura needed her rest so she had to go to bed. I made my bed and popped it between Fred and Laura's beds so I could keep an eye on both of them. I didn't even feel tired.

My body clock was buggered up. I made myself comfortable on the make shift bed and took one last look at Freddie.

"Please wake up soon bro. Goodnight and I love ya man." I whispered to Fred before closing my eyes in a failed attempt at sleeping.

Every time I close my eyes I see Fred lying lifeless on that stretcher and it still scares me. I can't wipe that horrible image from my head. I try and think of happy thoughts but it doesn't help. Mum suggested I go and see a healer for something to help get rid of those horrible memories. I'm too scared in case it gets rid of all the good ones too. I'm not usually a wimp but when it comes to stuff to do with the mind I get freaked out.

A lot of people had been brought into St Mongos to get their memories modified and people were getting checked out to see if they were under the imperius curse or not. My mind was racing as I tried in vain to get some sleep. I could ask someone to put a sleeping spell on me but there was no one to ask.

Laura was already fast sleep hopefully having some nice dreams and not horrible nightmares. She looked so cute asleep. She gave me reassurance that Fred would wake up. I also was engulfed with fear that Fred wouldn't be the same person when he woke up. Would he remember us all? There were so many unanswered questions. Finally I managed to drop off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 13 - Dreams

**Chapter 13 – Dreams  
**The morning sunshine beamed brightly in through the small windows on the ward in St Mongos where patients were wakening up. George Weasley stirred in the make shift bed and stretched his long arms up above his head, and his long legs out in front of him, a yawn escaping his mouth. He glanced at the bed beside him where his twin brother Fred was still lying peacefully sleeping, the machine he was joined up too keep beeping in time with his heart.

The hospital had to use some muggle methods to help the badly injured casualties of the battle of Hogwarts, Fred Weasley being one of them. George hated the beeping sound with a passion and had begged the Healer's to take him off the machine on various occasions.

"We can't Mr Weasley, that machine is keeping your brother alive." he was told time and time again.

George sat upright on the chair and ran his hand through his messy ginger hair, letting another yawn escape. A Healer called Grace appeared.

"Morning Mr Weasley would you like some breakfast?" she asked George.

"Yes please." George answered.

A plate of toast, a jug of pumpkin juice, bowl of porridge along with some marmalade appeared on the black tray the lady was holding. George took it from her.

"Thank you. I'm starving." he spoke.

The healer left and let George tuck in. The healer went to Laura Jones, a fellow ex Hogwart's student to wake her up. George looked over as the brown haired girl began stirring, her blue eyes flickering open. Breakfast appeared on another tray on the table beside Laura's bed.

"Morning." George chirped once Grace left. Laura looked over at the red haired boy and couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning." she chirped back.

**Laura's dream – Her pov  
**_I was skipping through a beautiful park area and arrived by a lake. The sunshine was shining brightly reflecting off the lake. I stopped to let someone catch up on me. That person being none other than George Weasley. He took out his wand and conjured up a tartan picnic rug and a hamper full of delicious food. He took me by the hand and led me over to it, like a true gentleman. He then set out all the lovely food which included sandwiches filled with various fillings, cakes, buns and bottles of ice cold butterbeer. We tucked in while laughing and chatting. _

_George took out his wand again and this time wrote the words George Weasley _

_"Low Weasley even for your lot. Dating a filthy muggle and bringing more shame on the wizarding world." the man spat removing his hood. _

_I didn't recognise him. He had dirty brown hair pulled into a messy pony tail, stubble around his chin and the most evil glint in his eye. _

_"I'm...I'm not a muggle, I'm a witch." I stuttered. _

_"No you're not, you're just a worthless muggle and soon you'll be nothing." the man shouted with an evil cackle. "GET THEM!" _

_Then a group of about 4 hooded figures came and took hold of me and George._

_"Leave him alone!" I cried. "He's done nothing wrong!" _

_"Stupify!" George shouted blasting one of them away. _

_As I was unarmed I elbowed one of them in the stomach remembering the self defence program I had watched on television once. _

_"Stupify!" I heard George shout again getting rid of the other one who was holding on to me. _

_I somehow managed to grab one of their wands. _

_"Stupify!" I shouted but nothing happened. _

_I tried again and again _

_"Stupify, stupify, stupify..." nope nothing. _

_"George it's not working." I cried. _

_I tried more spells but still nothing came out of my wand. George was on his own fighting them off and I was helpless. I was just a helpless muggle about to be killed. A huge white bright light appeared out of nowhere and the 5 death eaters ran off. George flopped down onto the grass while I stood frozen to the spot. _

_"I don't have magical powers anymore do I?" I questioned. _

_"Nope all muggle borns lost theirs and got their wands taken off them. I'm so sorry Laura." George answered fear evident in his voice. _

_He shuffled over and wrapped his arms around me. _

_"Why are you still with me then?" I questioned. _

_"Because I love you!" He answered then leaned in to kiss me _

Then I woke up back in the hospital ward at St Mongos with my heart hammering in my chest, George Weasley still fast asleep on the make shift bed between me and Fred's beds. My dream was so perfect until the death eaters arrived. I wanted it to be real, minus the death eaters and without me losing my magical powers. Why did I have to wake up before I kissed him though?

I managed to get some sleep again before one of the healers woke me up for my breakfast where George was already awake and eating his own. I couldn't help but smile at him. He looked good with his ginger hair askew. I definitely fancied him now there was no doubt about it.  
******


	15. Chapter 14 - Wishes

**Chapter 14 – Wishes  
**That morning seemed to drag in. George waited patiently on his family arriving so he could head back to the burrow and get showered and changed. Laura's family hadn't arrived either and she thought the worst. She was due to get out in a few hours. George secretly didn't want Laura to go home as she kept him sane. Molly and Percy were the first to arrive.

"Morning George dear. Arthur has gone to give Kingsley a hand for a few hours and will be here later on." Molly chirped giving her son a hug.

George noticed Laura sitting all on her own, stood up and walked over to her bed sitting down on the empty chair.

"Would you like some company? Maybe go for a walk?" George suggested.

Laura agreed swinging her legs out of the bed. George held out a hand to help her up as she stepped into her slippers. He kindly handed her, her pink fluffy dressing gown to put on. The furthest Laura had moved was over to Fred's bedside the previous night so she was glad to stretch her legs further. Molly Weasley raised her eyebrows as George linked arms with Laura as she was a bit unsteady.

"We're just going to get some fresh air." George stated then the two walked out of the ward with George holding on to Laura for dear life.

Laura didn't mind at all. They walked down the stairs to the little outdoor seating area at the back.

"This is where you can come and chill out, get some fresh air. Fred and I came here when Dad was in years ago. Nice little place." George stated as the two sat down on one of the benches.

The sun shone brightly as it reflected off the little waterfall situated in the middle. It was very tranquil.

"The waterfall is a wishing well. You throw in a couple of knuts and make a wish." George said looking over at it.

"We have wishing wells in the muggle world too." Laura gasped.

"Exactly the same idea. Shall we go over?" George nodded standing up and holding out his hand for Laura to take then the two walked over to the well.

George rummaged in his jean pocket for some change and handed Laura a coin. Laura thought for a few moments for something to wish for. George had already tossed his in, no doubt wishing for Fred to wake up.

"Do the wishes come true?" Laura questioned wondering if there was some enchantment on the well.

"Well there are rumours that this one makes wishes come true, depending on what they are of course. Last time Fred and I came here, I wished that Dad would make a full recovery and he did and Fred wished that our shop would be successful and it was so you never know." George explained. "Of course if you wish for something over the top like being the most powerful wizard ever or something horrible it probably won't come true."

Laura giggled slightly, imagining wishing that someone would wish they'd grow an extra set of arms or something.

"Do you think someone wished that you-know-who would be defeated?" Laura wondered.

"No idea, they could have done. Someone might have wished for him to win too." George answered.

"You haven't made your wish yet." Laura thought again for what to wish for.

She wanted Fred to wake up plus she wanted someone else, something that was selfish of her to do it.

"I have two wishes." She spoke out loud though she didn't really mean too.

George handed her another knut. Laura closed her eyes and first wished that Fred would wake up soon while chucking the coin in the water.

'I wish that George Weasley would feel the same way as I do about him.' she wished as she threw the 2nd coin in.

"What did you wish for?" George asked her wiggling his eyebrows.

"It won't come true if I tell you." Laura answered.

George raised an eye brow.

"Fred and I told each other our wishes and they came true." he said.

"Ok I wished that Fred would wake up soon." Laura answered.

"And?" George pushed.

Laura's face blushed bright red.

"That muggle borns would be accepted more now in the wizarding world." Laura lied.

She was quite impressed with her thinking on the spot. George took another coin from his pocked and through it in.

"There I did too and thank you for wishing that Fred would wake up. That was very kind of you." he chirped smiling.

He had an amazing smile especially when it was genuine.

"It's no problem at all. I can see you're lost without him." Laura replied.

The pair walked back to the seats and sat down not saying anything. Laura looked around as people of all ages wondered around the little area, witches in stripy nightgowns and wizards in printed pyjamas wondered around with various injuries, some worse than others. One old man with little tuffs of grey hair seemed to be missing an eye. Laura looked down at her own broken arm which was in a sling but not a cast like you'd get in muggle hospitals. Laura was glad about it. Her best friend Emma back in primary school had broken her arm and the cast drove her mad. Laura's ribs didn't hurt any more either.

"Wizarding hospitals definitely do have their good points." Laura spoke breaking the silence.

George looked at her confused.

"Well in muggle ones you'd have to wear a cast if you break a bone which is like this horrible thing that keeps your bones from more damage and you have to wear them for about 6 weeks, here you're healed within days." Laura explained.

"A lot of the healers use some muggle methods though, like dad got stitches when he got attacked by Nagini years ago. We've got x-rays now too." George answered.

They talked for a few moments before raised voices interrupted them.

"But its impossible Gillian, the Longbottom's have been here for the past 17 years. There's no way they can just recover over night?" A man spoke folding his arms across his chest.

"I'll telling you Cecil they have. I don't know what's happened but Mrs Longbottom woke up asking where her son was and knew his name and everything." The woman in the black and white robes spoke. "Whatever course was put on them must have lifted now that Bellatrix is dead."

The man rolled his eyes.

"You are barking mad Gillian. Its impossible." the man said in an annoyed tone.

George's mouth had fallen open in shock.

"Next you'll be telling me Gildroy Lockheart will finally remember who he is and stop trying to give people out autographs!" The man snapped then walked off.

The woman followed looking frustrated. "Come on we need to go and tell Mum and Dad." George spoke jumping up and holding out his hand for Laura to take.

They walked as fast as Laura could back to the ward.


	16. Chapter 15 - Miracles

**Chapter 15 – Miracles  
**"Mum, Dad you'll never believe this..." George trailed off looking at the bed to see his twin staring back at him with a huge grin on his face.

"Wondered when you'd come back." Fred chirped his smile widening even further.

"Fred you're awake!" George gasped dashing to his twin's bedside and hugging him tightly.

"How observant of you George." Fred retorted.

"Don't you ever play a trick on me like that again Gred, do you hear me!" George snapped pulling away tears glistening in his eyes.

He couldn't be angry with Fred even if he tried. His twin was finally awake and that was all that mattered.

"Don't start crying on me you soppy git. I've already had Mum and Percy at it." Fred giggled.

"Well I see you haven't lost your sense of humour bro." Percy spoke.

"You had us all scared. We thought you were gone."

"I was for a while. It was weird." Fred spoke seriously probably the first time he'd been serious in his life. "But I met Lily and James Potter, Lupin and Sirius."

"Come now Fred that's impossible." Molly said.

"I'm being serious Mum. After everything went black, I 'woke' up and they were all there. Lupin, Sirius and James wanted me to join them in their gang or something." Fred explained winking at his twin who would know what he was talking about.

"Fred darling you'd have a massive blow to the head." Molly said.

Fred frowned. His family probably thought he was going crazy or trying to be funny. Molly and Percy decided to leave and get something to eat and let George spend time with Fred alone, both of whom were glad. Fred's eyes shot over to Laura and back to George.

"So bro, you've been busy..." Fred urged.

"What? No, no Laura and I are just friends. She kept me company last night for a while." George answered. "Nice girl though, got knocked out just like you, woke up yesterday." Fred shot Laura another look.

"Hufflepuff girl, year below us? Was in the DA?" Fred asked.

George nodded his head.

"George you don't think I'm talking rubbish about seeing Lily, James, Lupin and Sirius do you?"

"No not at all. When you-know-who tried to kill Harry with the killing curse he met Dumbledore so it is possible and he's not dead." George answered.

"He did? What all happened?" Fred asked George wanting to be filled in on everything that had happened at the battle.

"Right well Harry's obviously not dead but somehow the killing curse didn't kill him and you-know-who has gone. Most of the death eaters disappeared but most are now in prison." George began explaining hoping to get the story right.

"Tonks, Lupin, Lavender Brown and little Colin Creevey all died along with about 50 others. Hogwarts is a right mess but we're all going back to help restore it before September and have a memorial service. Harry and Ginny are back together and you'll never guess who else have finally got together...only little Ronnikins and Granger." Fred's eyes widened.

Fred had a bit of a soft spot for Hermione but no one ever knew this, not even George.

"So he really is gone then?" Fred asked.

"Yep he is and Mum proper kicked Bellatrix's ass. I managed to take down a few death eaters myself. Shot one through a window." George spoke proudly.

"Good on you bro. I knew you had it in you. Shame I had to get myself knocked out before I could have a go at a few of them. Have to say though Percy got rid of the prat that blew the wall behind me apart and nearly bloody killed me" Fred answered.

George couldn't stop smiling even though a shudder ran down his spine when Fred mentioned nearly getting killed. He finally had his best friend back, he felt whole again.

"So did they say when you can get home?" George asked.

"Nope not yet. They think I'm doing really well so I could get home soon." replied Fred.

Molly and Percy returned and Bill and Fleur had arrived after receiving the good news that Fred was awake. Fred and George hadn't stopped talking since George got back with Laura. There was so much George had to tell Fred and he didn't want to forget anything important. They both seemed to be back to their normal chirpy, witty selves and Molly was never as glad to see it, a huge smile widening on her face as her eyes filled with tears. She shuffled over and pulled the twins into massive hugs.

"Oh boys am I glad to see the two of you back together again. Fred you had us all so worried." Molly cried.

"I'll give her a day and she'll be back to shouting at us again." Fred whispered into this twin's ear. "George your ear it's healed!"

"Yes Freddie boy, the boy wonder that is Harry Potter healed it with the Elder wand." George explained pointing to his left ear. Fred's grin got even wider.

A healer then came to give Fred a check-up to see how he was doing.

"Mr Weasley I am very impressed with your progress. The potion has been working brilliantly and your broken wrist has healed completely. You should be free to go home tonight." Patty said scribbling down some notes on a piece of parchment.

Fred instantly began making plans with George about the shop muttering away until Molly cleared her throat.

"The shop won't be opening until Fred has made a full recovery and we know that Diagon Alley is safe to go back too." She stated.

Fred rolled his eyes. As the morning wore on George had totally forgotten about going back to the Burrow to get washed and changed but he didn't care, he had his twin back and that was all that mattered.

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny arrived which gave George, Percy and Molly a chance to get something to eat. As George passed Laura's bed, a pair of blue eyes looked towards him, a small smile on her face.

"I'll catch you guys up." George shouted after his family as he walked towards Laura, tears forming in her bright blue eyes.

"Eh, what's up?" he asked her sitting on the bed beside her.

"Everything's going to be ok now? Fred's awake, I'm awake." Laura sniffed.

George pulled Laura into a hug as she nestled her head on his shoulder letting the tears fall freely.

"Shhh don't cry. Everything is ok now, nothing to worry about." George whispered into her ear as he hugged her tight.

Fred's eyes widened as he seen the scene in the bed beside him.

"The crafty git." He said into himself.

Laura pulled away wiping away the tears with a tissue.

"I'm sorry, my emotions got the better of Me." she apologised.

"Come with us for some lunch." George offered.

Laura accepted getting out of bed pulling on her dressing gown and slippers once again and following George to the cafeteria.

Molly, Percy, Laura and George sat tucking into their chicken and ham pie and chips in the cafeteria.

"Mum did you hear about the Longbottoms?" George spoke.

"No why what's happened to them?" Molly wondered.

"Well we overheard someone saying that they'd finally recovered." George answered taking another forkful of food.

"Impossible." was all Percy said.

"Well that's what we heard from one of the healers." George answered.

"I'll go and see after I finish my lunch. I have to send Arthur an owl anyway." Molly said taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

Laura sat not speaking a word just enjoying her food.

"When are your parents coming for you Laura dear?" Molly asked making some conversation with her.

"This afternoon, Mum said she was going to go shopping and get me some new clothes first." Laura answered. "We won't get home to Ireland for at least a week though."

Laura's parents wanted to make sure Laura had made a full recovery before they flew back to Ireland again.

"They want me to get checked out at a muggle hospital first to make sure I'm 100% able to fly home, you know on an aeroplane."

"Oh yes we've seen loads of them fly over the burrow before. Never been on one myself obviously, would love too someday." Molly answered.

"I suppose when you're so used to using the floo network, brooms and apparation you forget about other means of transport." Percy added.

Once Molly finished up her food she went to see about the Longbottoms; Alice and Frank whom she had been in the order with years ago. She found the ward the couple were on and shuffled in. Alice was sat on the bed talking away to Neville's grandmother whom was wearing a hideous green tweed coat.

"Oh my goodness it's only Molly Weasley, you haven't change a bit since the last time I saw you." Alice Longbottom chirped smiling widely.

Molly gasped in shock.

"So it's true then? You have made a full recovery?" Molly questioned.

"Oh yes dear, Alice and Frank both have, they should be allowed home within the next few days. Neville is over the moon to finally have his parents back. They've missed so much." Neville's grandmother replied.

"Neville is a wonderful boy, extremely brave. He did wonderfully during the battle." Molly spoke.

"He did us so proud. Mum here has been showing us loads of photos of him. He's grown up into a handsome young man. I can't wait to see him." Alice spoke her eyes lighting up.

"Oh Alice it is so good to have you back." Molly cried going to hug her old friend.

"It's good to be back to my old self. I can't believe it." Alice answered.

Whatever curse that had been put on the Longbottoms by Bellatrix had somehow lifted now Bellatrix had died. It was a miracle. Fred had woken up and the Longbottoms had made a full recovery.


	17. Chapter 16 - Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 16 – Home sweet home – Laura's POV  
**After lunch with three of the Weasley family including George who I now had a massive crush on, I traipsed back to the ward chatting away to him. He kindly asked me if I wanted to sit with the others at Fred's beside. It was so good to see Fred sitting up and cracking jokes left, right and centre. He had everyone smiling and laughing.

"Ron bro it only took you about 3 years to admit your feelings to Hermione. What took you so long?" Fred jokingly asked as Hermione's face turned red.

Ron just rolled his eyes and never answered.

"Many a time I wanted to bang your heads together. The petty arguing did my head in. It was so obvious you both liked each other, both too stubborn to admit it." George added.

"Can we please change the subject?" Ron asked.

"Nope!" Fred and George spoke at the same time. Me, Ginny and Harry fell into a fit of giggles.

"Look Ronnie you're our younger brother, we've got to lead you along the right path in life, give you some advice." Fred spoke.

"Look if I needed girl advice I would have asked you years ago. I don't see either of you with girls." Ron retorted raising an eyebrow.

Fred looked at George then towards me. I blushed.

"I think George might actually be ok there. Plus if you had of came to us for advice you might have been dating Granger here years ago." Fred spoke.

Ron raised his eyebrow higher, a curious look etched on his face. I was luckily saved by my parents and Sarah walking into the ward. I jumped up and dashed over to Mum who was laden with shopping bags and hugged her tightly. I didn't even hear if George replied to Fred or not, I hoped he didn't. I noticed Sarah had a brand new skirt and top on her.

"I thought I'd treat my two lovely daughters. If you don't like anything or they don't fit we can take them back." Mum spoke setting a pile of shopping bags on my bed.

I dived straight in to see what she had got me. I pulled out a pretty dark pink summer dress which had white hearts on it and a white Peterpan collar, a cute white cardigan and white dolly shoes with a bow on the side of them. There was also a pair of dark denim boot cut jeans, a white zip up top, white a pink blouse and two tops. I felt so spoilt.

"Mum I love all of these!" I chirped then hugged Mum once again followed by Dad.

Before I could go home I got one final check-up then I was allowed to get a shower in the hospital bathrooms. They were massive with separate cubicles with a bath and shower in each one. I was keen to get home, well back to the hotel my family were staying in so I didn't take long which was unusual for me. However as the warm water cascaded over my body my mind was firmly on one person in particular. That person was none other than George Weasley.

My stomach flipped as I thought about him. I had never felt this way about anyone before. Yes I had crushes on people before but never this bad. I had a bit of a crush on a fellow Hufflepuff in the year above me but he ended up dating a Ravenclaw girl in my year.

I stepped out and wrapped a warm fluffy white towel around my shivering body, dried myself and got dressed pulling on my new jeans and blouse. I admired my new clothes in the full length mirror. I liked my new clothes. I liked them a lot. I headed back to the ward where Molly Weasley was sat talking to my parents. Ginny and Hermione had left to go into muggle London shopping, Hermione wanting to show Ginny some of the good shops as Ginny had a huge interest in fashion.

Harry was deep in conversation with Ron, Fred and George about the battle. Harry was acting as modest as ever.

"Look Harry as modest as you are if it hadn't of been for you we'd all be dead by now and you-know-poo would still be alive." Fred spoke.

Harry giggled at the you-know-poo comment. I sat down on my bed and lifted up my rucksack and put away my pyjamas and belongings from the little drawer. I found my wand which I hadn't used since the battle, thankfully still in one peace. I wondered if it still worked so decided to try it out.

"Accio slippers." I spoke holding the wand out. My slippers came flying at me nearly hitting me in the process.

I heard a rumble of laugher and looked up to see George Weasley stood at the side of my bed.

"Summoning spells not your best?" he giggled.

"Well I think I am a bit rusty. Been a while, well it feels like it's been a while" I answered blushing.

"Would you like some help?" George asked me. "You do know you could do your packing with magic?"

If my summoning spell was rusty I dreaded to think what the rest of my magic was like.

"I think I'll give it a miss until I practice a bit first." I answered folding up a t-shirt and putting it in my bag.

"Let me do that for you." George offered taking his wand out of his jacket and pointing it and the cabinet.

All my things began flying out of the little cabinet and into the bag, clothes folding themselves neatly. My Mum stopped talking to Molly and watched in awe. I had never been able to use magic around the house much, as you can't use magic outside of school until you're 17, well I was nearly 19 now. The only time I really used music was to put protective spells up around the little cottage we fled too after muggle borns were being checked by the ministry.

Within minutes George and I had my bag filled and neatly too.

"Thanks for that." I said grinning.

"It's the least I can do." George replied smiling back at me and my stomach flipped again.

"Laura dear you are more than welcome to come around ours tomorrow night for a little party for Fred getting home. You all are. How about 6:30pm?" Molly chirped.

"That would be brilliant Mrs Weasley." I answered back.

"Mum there's one small problem, Laura's not allowed to apparate for another week so how will they get to ours?" George wondered.

"Oh I never thought of that, we've too many spells still up around the burrow and you can't drive to our house. I could get Arthur to leave a portkey." Molly answered her face slightly confused.

Could muggle's use portkeys? My parents looked absolutely baffled.

"Oh wait no portkeys might not work with muggle's even with Laura and Sarah." Molly added.

"Mum if Laura can't appartate she won't be able to use a portkey, they work in similar ways." George spoke.

"Am I allowed to use side apparation?" I asked. George thought for a few moments.

"No dear I doubt you will." Molly answered.

"I've got an idea, why don't some of you arrange to meet my family somewhere and apparate with Mum, Dad and Sarah and I could maybe use the floo network or something?" I suggested.

"The floo network isn't up and running yet dear but the other idea sounds good. I could get Percy, Bill and Charlie to come and get the three of you." Molly answered. Mum looked scared.

"I'll come and get Laura on my broom. That's if you don't mind flying." George suggested.

"Brilliant idea George dear. Why didn't I think of that?" Came Molly's reply.

"I've never flown before." I said quietly to George who was now sat on the bed beside me.

"You'll be fine, as you probably already know I'm pretty nifty on a broom; have been since I was a kid." George answered grinning. "On a serious note I will look after you."

My heart fluttered like crazy. George Weasley just told me he'd look after me. My dream came flooding back into my mind again.

It was finally time for me to leave St Mongo's after three days there. I said my goodbye to the Weasley family, Harry and Hermione. Before I went to walk away Fred called me over a cheeky glint in his eyes. He ushered for me to come closer so no one else would overhear.

"I don't know if you realise but Georgie has a bit of a crush on you. You didn't hear it from me though." he whispered causing me to blush again.

As I walked away my face burning Fred winked at me which made me giggle slightly. George kindly offered to walk me down to the entrance and say goodbye to me there.

"So I shall see you tomorrow night at 6pm outside the Leaky Cauldron?" George spoke.

"Yep I shall see you there." I replied back.

George pulled me into a massive hug and kissed me on the cheek causing me to blush yet again.

"I think I've found the perfect nickname for you, Blush." George giggled.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Laura before you go where can I find you if I need to send an owl?" he asked.

"Premier Inn, Castle Street room 309." I answered.

"Cheers." was all he replied.

As we walked out the building George waved goodbye to me. We walked across the street and into a waiting taxi.

"That George seems a lovely guy. He seems to like you a lot Laura." Mum commented as we took off to our hotel.

"He is a lovely person." I answered.

The hotel was about 20 minutes away from St Mongo's and was quite posh. I was sharing a room with Sarah which I didn't mind at all. We'd shared for years when we were little until we moved into a bigger house which was the house we fled.

"Laura dear is there any way you can somehow magic some of our stuff here from the cottage?" Mum asked.

"I should be able too." I answered. "Mum have you been back to our house yet?"

"I sent your Aunt Helen to see if it was still standing and yes it is. We were very lucky darling. Those charms seemed to have worked." Mum answered.

I let out a sigh of relief. I had put some protective spells on our house before we fled in the hope that they'd work and keep death eaters and catchers away from it.

"So when can we go back again?" I questioned.

Mum's face sank.

"Laura dear that's what your Dad and I have been discussing quite a lot and as much as we love Ireland, we are thinking of moving over here. We looked at a house earlier and it was perfect." Mum answered.

"Why?" I wondered.

"Well you and Sarah will be needed a lot here to help rebuild the wizarding world so it means we'll be closer to the both of you and Molly said we might be able to help with some things too. I believe the school's caretaker has no magical powers." Mum answered.

Mr Flitch was a squib which was someone who was born with magical powers but failed to use them.

"Mum at the end of the day it's up to you and Dad. I will be happy enough wherever we live as long as we'll be happy." I replied.

I had a few friends back in Ireland but I only really seen them during the summer holidays and since we fled I lost contact with most of them so I didn't really have anything to loose moving to London. There was the rest of our family though, my aunts, uncles and cousins.

"We're only across the water from them, it's not like we're moving to Australia or America." Mum said.


	18. Chapter 17 - There's no place like home

I apologise for how badly I've written snape's memory. I didn't refer to the book when writing so I wrote it from memory of watching the movie.

**Chapter 17 – There's no place like home – No one's POV  
**Fred Weasley was lucky, there was no doubt about it. He still went over his meeting with James, Lily, Lupin and Siruis in his head. They had given him a 2nd chance at life and he owed them everything. His family except for George didn't believe him and that was starting to annoy him. They thought he was going mad. He knew that Harry would believe him too so was determined to get the little hero on his own but there was one small problem, Ginny she was glued to him.

He was reunited with his family but most of all he was back with his best friend, George. Fred woke up bright and early the morning after he woke up and was in great form. The healer carried out a few last tests and declared he was ready for going home. He could already imagine the smell of his Mother's cooking and the sound of laugher as it filled the small burrow living room. He couldn't wait to get home. After breakfast he showered and dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a blue polo shirt then using magic for this first time he packed away his belongings into his bag. All he had to do was wait on his family arriving to take him home.

He did wonder how he was getting home, he apparently wasn't allowed to apparate at all for another week. George was first to barge through the door the smile on his face bigger than usual.

"Alright Gred, all set for home?" He chirped.

"You bet Forge, you bet I am." Fred answered happily. "One question though, how am I getting there?"

"Flying. You can't apparate yet and Dad's been kind of busy helping at the Ministry to set up a portkey for us." George answered but there was no sign of a broomstick anywhere.

"Broomstick?" Fred wondered.

"Hermione has that." George replied as the others entered.

All Hermione had with her was a small purple beaded bag.

"Undetectable expanding spell on her bag. Apparently the whole time they were away she had everything including a kitchen sink in that tiny little bag." George spoke.

"Trust Hermione to think of that. Too smart for her own good that one." Fred giggled as the others gathered around the bed.

There was a lot of chat amongst the Weasley family. Molly and Fleur had stayed behind to prepare for the party.

"I'll give them an hour before they're at each other's throats." Ron giggled.

Bill didn't look too amused at his younger brother's comment. A healer came and gave Fred three bottles of potions.

"These are too be taken every night, two drops." the woman spoke.

Fred set the bottles carefully in his bag and closed it up.

"Got everything Fred?" Bill asked. Fred nodded.

The Weasley's left St Mongo's and once outside and were safely out of view from muggles down a side street, Hermione reached into her tiny bag and brought out a broomstick.

"Amazing isn't she?" Ron gushed.

Fred rolled his eyes. Bill and Percy apparated first followed by Harry and Ginny then Ron and Hermione. George and Fred jumped on George's broom and put an invisibility charm around them so not to be spotted by muggles in daylight. Fred felt amazing as they took off. Fred loved the feeling of flying with the wind in your face. He can still clearly remember the first ever time he sat on a broom when he was little and he can remember the first time he played Quidditch too. He missed playing in the school team a lot. Fred held onto his twin for dear life as they flew back to the burrow.

The burrow soon came into sight and Fred couldn't have been any happier to see his home. A huge tent had been pitched at the side of the house just like the one from Bill and Fleur's wedding. Percy and Bill were busy setting up the tables outside. Fred touched the ground and walked towards the front door where Molly came rushing out.

"Oh Fred darling it is so good to have you home." She gushed pulling the twins into bone crushing hugs.

The boys walked in and the smell of Molly's cooking hit their noses straight away.

"It's great to be home." Fred sighed inhaling the smell.

It was just as he had left it. George and Fred marched up the stairs to the room they shared. George flopped down onto his bed, placing his hands behind his head.

"I thought you'd never be back here again Freddie. You scared me." George spoke looking at the ceiling.

"Well I'm here and have no intention of going any time soon." Fred answered. "I have to say though I was worried I'd never see you again Forge. It scared me too."

George sat up and looked at his twin and noticed Fred's eyes had tears in them. He had never seen Fred cry before, well unless he was crying with laughter. George moved over and pulled his twin into a hug.

"And you called me a soppy git yesterday!" he joked.

Both pulled away and realised how silly they were been but inside knowing how close they were too loosing each other.

"Right let's get this party organised!" George stated standing up.

Fred quickly magicked his belongings into their rightful places then followed George down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"George can you please help the boys in the garden. Fred dear I don't think you should do much so you could help with the balloons and banners in the living room." Molly ordered.

Hermione, Ginny and Fleur were helping Molly in the kitchen. Fred entered the living room and was met by a colourful banner reading

"Welcome home Fred!" which was in the Gryffindor colours, red with gold writing.

Harry and Ron were sat on the floor looping red and gold paper into decorations.

"What are you two prats doing?" Fred asked raising an eyebrow.

"Making decorations, Hermione's idea, she used to make these as a child, muggle decorations." Ron answered.

That explained how Fred had never seen them before. Harry had already started blowing up the red and gold balloons the muggle way then bewitched them to stay up. As well as the huge banner for Fred there was a small banner saying.

"We will remember them" which had the names of Mad Eye, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, Sirius Black and Cedric Diggory.

"Does anyone know what happened to Snape?" Fred wondered out loud randomly making Harry's ears prick up.

"Maybe the dementors have got him, him being a death eater and on you-know-who's side." Ron answered as he stringed more decorations together.

"I don't think so. I went back to Dumbledore's office after everything ended and Snape had left something there for me, a memory." Harry began explaining.

**_Snapes Memory  
_**_A young boy with longish dirty black hair was sat under a tree. He couldn't have been much older than 11. He was watching as two sisters chased each other around the field. _

_"You're a freak Lily!" The older one spat and the young girl with long ginger hair._

_The young boy had been watching this girl for weeks and knew she was different, he knew she was like him. He was different, he had magic powers. The young girl named Lily marched away from her sister and over to the tree, tears falling from her emerald green eyes. _

_"I'm Severus by the way and you must be Lily." The young boy spoke smiling at the girl. _

_"I...I am.. Lily Evans." the girl stuttered. Severus talked away to the young girl explaining all about magic and Hogwarts. _

_"We should get our letters soon." He said. Lily listened but didn't speak. _

_"So I'm not a freak?" she questioned. _

_"Of course you aren't." Severus replied._

Lily Evans sat on the unsteady wooden stool as Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. 

_"Gryffindor!" It shouted. _

_Snape's face fell. He had been placed in Slytherin and knew Lily wouldn't want to associate with him anymore. The weeks past and Lily hardly bothered with Snape, befriending her fellow Gryffindor's. Snape was being picked on by one boy in particular called James Potter. Then he joined forces with three other boys; Petter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and loved hurting and annoying other students, Snape in particular. James would hex anyone who rubbed him up the wrong way. Snape loathed him. Then in his 7th year James took the thing he wanted most and who he loved most, Lily. He thought she hated him but she didn't._

It was now the year when you-know-who was at his full power, the prophecy had revealed a boy born at the end of July was in grave danger from him. Snape knew this meant Lily Potter's new born son Harry. Snape went straight to Dumbledore and pleaded with him to protect Lily from you-know-who but on one condition, he came to work at Hogwarts. Snape agreed. He would have done anything to protect Lily. 

_Little did he know that they were being shipped straight to you-know-who by someone they thought to be their friend, someone who was supposed to be their secret keeper; Peter Pettigrew. You-know-you found them and murdered James and Lily before attempting to murder Harry but the curse rebounded off him. Snape was distraught when he found Lily's lifeless body by Harry's cot. His one and only love was dead._

10 years later and a it was a new term at Hogwarts. Snape couldn't believe his eyes when a young boy with messy black hair, green eyes and round glasses sat down at one of the long tables. 

_"Harry Potter!" Professor McGonagall called out. _

_Everyone in the great hall gasped. Snape's head shot up as he looked at the boy. It was Lily's son, he had come to Hogwarts. Snape's blood boiled. It was because of him that Lily was dead. He reminded him so much of James who he had hated, but he had Lily's green eyes. Harry was sorted into Gryffindor like his mother and father. Snape hated Harry just as much as his father and commonly told Harry this, making his life hell on numerous occasions._

Dumbledore had returned from his search for a horocrux. He had been successful in retrieving Tom Riddle's mother's ring but unfortunately the curse had attacked Dumbledore's body. His left hand was black as though it had been badly burnt. He called on Snape to look at it. Snape did all he could. 

_"I think you've got a year at least." he told Dumbledore that the curse would eventually kill him. Dumbledore knew he hadn't long left. _

_"Severus the dark lord has asked Draco Malfoy to kill me. He's too young so I ask that you be the one to kill me." Dumbledore pleaded. _

_At first Snape disagreed but he made the unbreakable vow with Narcissa Malfoy to help Draco if he failed to kill Dumbledore._

Snape turned away, anger evident in his pale face, his blood boiling. 

_"You've been raising him like a lamb to the slaughter so he could die at the right time!" he snapped to Dumbledore who had just told him that Harry Potter had to die. _

_"Don't tell me you've grown to care for the boy." Dumbledore pushed. _

_But inside he did care. He was Lily's son, the woman that he had loved, the only woman he had ever loved. Snape sent out his patronas which was a doe. _

_"Lily." was all Dumbledore said. _

_"After all this time?" _

_"Always." Snape simply replied._

"Snape was not a bad person. He was once a death eater, yes but once you are one you're bound for life. He was on our side but he knew that if he didn't serve you-know-who he'd be killed." Harry continued to explain.

"The git blasted my ear off!" George who had just entered protested "Ok so it's back to normal now but still. I could have bloody well been killed!"

"He was trying to hit a death eater, not you. Trust me. He was the one who sent a patronas to us and the sword of Gryffindor so we could destroy one of the horocruxes. He had to kill Dumbledore." Harry said trying to remember everything from the vision.

"So where is the git now? Hiding? Dead? Azkaban?" Fred wondered an annoyed tone evident in his voice.

"I don't know." was all Harry could say.

"So let's get this straight, Dumbledore said you had to die and he asked Snape to kill him?" George asked slightly confused. Harry nodded.

"Neither of us could live while the other one survives. One of us had to die." he answered. "That's why Dumbledore sent me, Ron and Hermione off in search of Horocruxes so we could destroy him once and for all."

The conversation was interrupted by Molly demanding they get back to work.

"And what the hell is a horocrux?" Fred wondered sitting down and helping make some decorations.

"It can be anything at all. Remember the diary Ginny had in her first year at Hogwarts? That was one. They all contained a peace of Voldemort's sole after he killed someone. In order for us to get completely rid of him, we had to destroy them all. There were 6 of them in total." Harry explained.

"You were one too Harry." Hermione spoke as she entered the living room. Harry's head shot up.

"I was?" he asked.

"I think you were. You were able to get inside Voldemort's thoughts, when he was near or someone was in danger it made your scar hurt. Then when he tried to kill you, you didn't die but the part of his sole died. You were an accidental horocrux." Hermione explained.

"Bloody hell Harry!" Ron gasped looking at his best friend.

Harry thought for a few moments.

"It all makes sense Harry, to make a horocrux you have to kill someone; he killed your parents that night. I don't think he meant to make you one." Hermione spoke.

Fred and George just looked like they'd taken several bludgers to the head.

"So you're telling me you-know-who was able to return because he'd split his sole into several parts and stuck them into random items including Harry?" George questioned his brown eyes widening as he took in all this new information.

"Would you all stop the chit chat and get back to work!" Molly bellowed from the kitchen.

"Yes last year before Dumbledore died, I did private classes with him where he showed me these memories, one of which was from Slughorn when Tom Riddle had asked him all about horocruxes and how to go about making them. Tom wanted to split his sole into 7 parts. It just meant that we had to destroy them all in order for Voldemort to properly die or else he could come back again." Harry explained.

"He better bloody be gone by now. I hope you managed to get them all." Fred spoke.

"Yes we managed to get them all. Nagini was the last of them." Hermione answered.

"And what else were they?" George questioned.

"The diary was Tom Riddle's, his father's ring, a Slytherin locket, Hufflepuff cup, Ravenclaw diadem and Nagini." Harry answered. "I destroyed the diary back in the chamber of secrets when I saved Ginny, Dumbledore had already destroyed the ring but the curse was killing him hence why he asked Snape to kill him as he was dying anyway."

"And they aren't the easiest of things to destroy either." Ron added. "Had to use the Sword of Gryffindor and Basilisk fangs to destroy them."

"And the fire Crabbe set off in the room of requirement managed to destroy the cup." Hermione added.

Molly appeared in the door way with her hands on her hips.

"Are you all going to help or just sit around having a good old chatter? We have a party to organise!" She shouted.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before she'd be shouting at us." Fred giggled to his twin.


	19. Chapter 18 - Party Time

**There's a bit of Romione in this. I'm not used to writting that pairing as I'm more of a Fremione shipper, I'm not a huge fan of Romione.**

**Chapter 18 – Party time  
**The burrow was ready to host the huge party. Out in the huge garden was the large tent decorated with colourful fairy lights, banners and coloured balloons in the four Hogwart's colours. A huge banner with the Hogwart's logo hung from the ceiling. Two huge tables were placed in the middle with vases of colourful flowers on them. Candles also floated in mid-air.

The smell coming from the kitchen would have made your mouth water, it was amazing. Molly was known for her brilliant cooking and no doubt she had gone to town to feed the guests. She had worked endlessly throughout the day to ensure that everything was perfect for not only her son's homecoming but for the party in general.

Everyone had retreated to their rooms to change into their party clothes. Ginny was attending to Hermione's bushy hair with a straightening spell. The twins were in their room discussing plans on re-opening their shop, both of them eager to get it up and running again. Harry was stood looking out Ron's bedroom window as Bill, Charlie and Percy were playing a game in the garden which meant seeing who could keep a ball up in the air with their wands without dropping it.

Arthur had returned home with Kingsley and two other members from the Order. Ron was sat on his bed making a toy car race along the floor with his wand.

"Harry do you think Hermione actually likes me or was our kiss just in the heat of the moment sort of thing?" Ron asked startling Harry from his daydream.

Harry knew his two best friends had feelings for each other, he had known for years but didn't want to get involved for fear of losing them when he needed them most.

"She does Ron, trust me. You need to go and talk to her, in private. The night you and Lavender Brown got together last year, she was distraught." Harry answered.

Ron thought back to that night and to Lavender who had unfortunately died after getting bit by the Werewolf Greyback.

"She wasn't all that bad, was Lavender." Ron muttered. "I love Hermione to pieces but what if I go and talk to her and ruin everything?"

"Ron I really wish I could give you girl advice but I've not really had much experience in that area." answered Harry.

"Yeah I really don't want to know what you get up to with my sister thanks mate." Ron giggled and Harry blushed.

Ron and Harry continued to talk about Hermione. Ron loved her and she loved him so what was their problem? Ron didn't want to ruin their friendship. He still went over their kiss in his head and remembered how it made him feel, it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Harry I have fancied Hermione since our fourth year but I just didn't want to admit it." Ron said one night.

"Ron I know mate. It was so obvious the way you reacted when she went to the Yule ball with Krum." Harry replied rolled his eyes. "Look, just talk to her ok. Just do it in a mature manner and tell her the truth."

"I could always ask Fred or George, they've been pretty lucky with girls before though they're crafty gits who know how to turn the charm on." Ron thought out loud.

Little did Ron know, but another Weasley liked Hermione and had done for some time.

The guests had begun arriving to the burrow. First to arrive were Luna, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Luna was dressed in a pretty dark purple dress, her long blonde hair curled with a purple bow teamed with sparkly silver and purple shoes. Ginny, who was wearing a knee length Silver strapless dress and black heels came rushing out to greet her before pulling her friend inside and up to her room for a girly gossip.

Next to arrive were some of Fleur's friends and family followed by some fellow Hogwart's students, Cho Chang, Ernie Macmillian, Justin, Susan Bones and two other Ravenclaw girls. Harry's old Quidditch team mates also arrived; Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood and Katie Bell who had brought along her friend Lauren. It was then that Bill, Percy, Fleur and George had to go and pick up the Jones family. Before they left Hermione handed Fleur her little purple beaded bag.

"Take this, it has George's broomstick in it so he can pick up Laura." she spoke.

The four apparated in a pop and seconds later appeared outside the Leaky Cauldron where Laura and her family were waiting patiently on the Weasley's arrival. As soon as George saw Laura in her pretty pink summer dress he smiled.

"You look lovely." he commented.

"Thanks." Laura replied back grinning.

They all walked out of the small pub and down a quiet side street so they could disappear without being seen by muggles. Fleur left first with Sarah then Percy with John and Bill with Anne, which left Laura and George. George pulled his broomstick from the tiny little bag which shocked Laura.

"Undetectable expansion charm." he told her.

Before they could leave George put an invisibility charm on them so muggles couldn't see them when they flew off.

"You do trust me don't you?" he asked Laura before they mounted.

"Of course I do." Laura answered.

"Well hop on and hold on tight." George told her.

Laura mounted wishing she hadn't worn a dress and cringed slightly. George got on in front of her so she tightly wrapped her arms around his waist as if her life depended on it.

"Just promise me one thing; you won't descend all at once, not very good with huge drops. I tend to leave my stomach behind." Laura spoke.

"No problem." George answered pushing off and they lifted up in the air.

At first Laura kept her eyes tightly shut but as they got higher she plucked up the courage to open her eyes. The feeling was amazing; she could see various famous buildings such as London Bridge and Big Ben. As they got closer to the burrow, they descended gradually and soon it was in sight. Laura gasped as the odd shaped house with a massive tent came into sight.

"Welcome to my humble abode." George chirped as they landed in the grass surrounding the house as they there were still loads of protective charms and spells around the burrow.

Molly was too scared to lift them so decided to keep them on until she knew for certain that they were 100% safe. Loads of other guests had arrived including Neville with his parents who were welcomed with open arms.

"Oh Molly I never thought we'd get to come to something like this. This is incredible." Alice Longbottom chirped before Molly led her into the kitchen no doubt to fill Alice in on everything that has happened.

After all she did have 17 years to catch up on. Molly didn't waste any time. Frank joined Arthur, Kingsley, Charlie and Laura's father John at a table which had been set up outside. Tonk's Mother had brought along little Teddy and even Aberforth came along. The biggest surprises of the night came from the arrival of the Hogwart's staff; Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn, Professor Sprout, little Professor Flitwick and Hagrid who said he wouldn't have missed the party for the world.

"I do hope that I am welcome here, being head of Slythern house." Professor Slughorn said to Harry as he approached him.

"Of course you are Professor; you are more than welcome here." Harry answered.

"Oh good. I was a little worried when I received my owl. Oh and you can call me Horace." he replied.

"It's good to see you Harry." McGonagall was next to talk to Harry.

She looked somewhat different in a deep red dress, black cloak and black shoes. Her hair which was usually up in a tight bun was in a different up do with a gold and red clip in it. She held out her hand for Harry to shake which he accepted.

"Harry it's so good to see you again. You are looking well may I add. You've grown up so much and into a handsome young man now." McGonagall spoke smiling at her ex-student.

Harry blushed slightly.

"Thank you Professor." he replied.

"Harry dear there is no need to call any of us Professor now. We are all outside of school and you are no longer a pupil at Hogwarts, unless you do wish to return to sit your N.E. in September." Minerva replied.

Harry had never thought about going back. Hermione had mentioned it a few times and Ginny was obviously returning as she was sitting hers.

"However Harry if you do not wish to return it is understandable. I will however stand by what I said about helping you if you still wish to become and Auror." Harry felt great gratitude towards McGonagall.

"Harry when you were just a baby along with Hagrid and Dumbledore I left you on the doorstep of your Aunts and Uncles house. I didn't want to do it but I had faith that you'd turn out to be a great wizard and you are. You are a true Gryffindor and I am extremely proud to have taught you at Hogwarts."

"Thank you Minerva." Harry answered finding it odd calling her by her first name.

"Professor what ever happened to Snape?" Harry questioned.

"I have no idea dear. He was never found after the battle. I don't think he's dead, unless he's gone into hiding." Minerva answered.

After all the greetings were over the party began. Food appeared on the two huge tables and everyone began filling their plates. Molly had prepared an array of dishes which included pasta, salad, sandwiches, shepherd's pie, lasagne and much, much more mouth-watering food. For dessert there was pumpkin pie, profiteroles, cauldron cakes, apple pie, ice cream in different flavours and chocolate cake.

Once everyone had finished eating, Molly swiped her wand over the tables and they cleared, the dishes returning to their rightful places in the kitchen. The tables were moved to the side of the tent to reveal a square dance floor which had a silver disco ball glittering above it. But before the party could get fully started Molly made her way to the front of the huge crowd of people who stopped what they were doing. A little podium appeared with a swipe of Molly's wand. She stepped up and fixed her eyes on the crowd.

"Firstly I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight. It really means a lot to me, Arthur and our family to know that after everything that has happened lately that we still have the support of all of you. As you all know the last few months have been exceptionally hard for all of us, we lived in constant fear and we lost people we loved and cared about." Molly spoke keeping her composure as Arthur moved to beside his wife taking hold of her shaking hand.

"Tonight however is about celebrating, celebrating that my lovely son Fred has made a full recovery and is here with us, something I thought we'd never see." Molly tried hard to hold back the tears which threatened to fall.

"We are also here to celebrate the end of the war and in the hope that we can all go back to normal now. But tonight we also remember those loved ones we unfortunately lost in the past, our friends, family, work colleges etc. We will never ever forget those people and the sacrifices they made. So I ask you all to raise you glasses in memory of every single one of those people who are up there watching over us and to raise your wands in a minute's silence."

Glasses clinked together as people spoke the names of people they had lost then wands were raised and lit up as the tent fell silence for a minute. Harry dropped his head as he thought of every person he had lost starting with his parents who he wished he had knew. He thought about Cedric and his fellow students who had died during the battle, little Colin Creevey and Lavender too. But his heart shattered the most when he thought about his godfather Sirius. Never a night went by that he didn't think about him and imagine them living together in a little cottage and he imagined Sirius fighting with the order during the battle.

He then thought of little Teddy Tonks who was his godson and who just like him had lost his parents as a baby. Harry was determined to give Teddy the life he deserved, the life he craved growing up, a loving family and the best of everything. Harry was also determined to tell Teddy about how amazing and brave his parents were. Harry's thoughts moved to Dumbledore. The stories he heard about Dumbledore didn't tarnish his opinion on him. He had helped him through so much.

The minute was up with the sound of a bell ringing. Arthur took over from Molly on the podium.

"Everyone thank you so much for Molly said we are here to celebrate, celebrate Fred making a full recovery after we were so close to losing him, celebrating you-know-who being defeated and celebrating the lives of those we lost, so get your dancing shoes on and have a good time." He spoke smiling.

Fred's face went red for the second time as everyone shot glances at the twin who was sat with a group of his friends. Arthur had fixed up an old record player to play party music which surprisingly played some muggle music and bewitched it to play over 200 songs.

"I don't believe it." Laura Jones gasped as she spotted the huge record player in the corner of the tent as she sat with George, Fred, Angelina and Katie Bell.

"I knew you'd be impressed by that. Well Dad went and fixed it up. Hermione went to a muggle library in London and went onto a domtuter or whatever they're called and found loads of muggle music for us to play on it." George explained.

"A computer you mean." Laura corrected him. "That is impressive."

"Hermione is pretty useful when we need her brains." Fred giggled looking over in the direction of Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Parvati and Padma dancing.

Angelina rolled her eyes. George had told his Dad all about Laura's tape player and he got a huge record player and fixed it up with Hermione's help. She went to a muggle library and onto a computer to find out songs in which muggles liked to party too. She then bewitched a tape to play over 200 songs.


	20. Chapter 19 - Love is in the air

**Chapter 19 – Love is in the air  
**The party was in full swing, the dance floor full of people swaying or bopping in time to the music. The sun was beginning to set in the sky as the blue got darker and darker. Stars began twinkling in the deep navy sky. George Weasley sat clutching a cold butterbeer in his hands as he watched the girls dancing in time to a Spice Girls song. Laura was singing along word for word. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He wanted to make a move on her but he had just got to know the girl and didn't want to make an idiot of himself. Fred wasn't much help. 'Where was Fred anyway?' George thought to himself tearing his eyes away from Laura and around the tent to see if he could spot Fred anywhere. Nope there was no sign of him.

'He's probably rekindling his relationship with Angelina.' George thought.

After the song stopped, Laura returned to the table and gulped down some butterbeer to quench her thirst and cool her down. She flopped down on the chair to catch her breath. The next song to come on was slightly slower so George took his opportunity to ask her to dance with him. He stood up and held out his hand.

"Would you care to dance with me?" he asked her.

Laura didn't refuse and George led her onto the crowded dance floor where he placed his hands on her waist. Laura stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. George was much taller than she was. They swayed in time to the music. At first Laura avoided looking in George's eyes but when she did, she looked away slightly embarrassed. Ron had got Hermione up to dance too. After the song finished Ron led Hermione outside in the hope of talking to her. He took her to a quite spot behind the broom shed. There was an awkward silence at first.

"Look Hermione I brought you here because I want to tell you how I really feel about you, the truth and I want you to listen to me." Ron finally plucked up his Gryffindor courage to say and managed not to stutter over his words.

"I've had feelings for you for years but I just couldn't find the courage to tell you because I was scared you wouldn't feel the same way about me."

For once Hermione listened, not butting in and having her say before Ron could finish. She did feel the same way; she had done for years too. She thought the kiss during the battle was just a one off because of the situation they were in. They hadn't had the chance to talk about it with everything that had gone on.

"Ron I do feel the same way. I have done for years but I think I put on this front and made myself hate you so I wouldn't get my heart broken." Hermione cried looking Ron in the eye.

"I love you so much Hermione, more than you'll ever know." Ron said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"You are the most amazing person I have met, you're beautiful and of course you're stubborn." "Oh Ronald." She gasped sinking her lips on his and kissing him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

Fred Wealsey stood watching his younger brother kiss Hermione, a girl he had a small crush on for about two years now. She was smart, beautiful and was one of very few people who had a come backs to the twin's banter. Fred knew that Ron and Hermione were made for each other but seeing them finally kiss did make his heart shatter a would never ever have a chance with Hermione anyway, she was way out of his league plus they were total opposites. Hermione liked to follow rules and not get in trouble, yet Fred liked to mess around, have a laugh and break rules.

Meanwhile George and Laura had just stopped dancing along to another slow song when Laura went to sit down at the table to get a drink but George had other ideas. He ushered for her to follow him. Laura followed him as he led her down a path until they came to a huge tree. George conjured up a picnic rug with his wand for the two of them to sit down on. Laura sat down and George followed her, sitting rather close to her.

"Are you having fun?" George asked Laura breaking the lingering silence.

"I'm having a brilliant time." Laura gushed. "It's so good to see everyone again"

"If you'd said to me a week ago we'd be having a huge party to celebrate I would have told you to catch a grip. Everything just looked so bleak. Not knowing if your friends and family were alive or dead, having to hide away and living in constant fear. I hated it." George spoke.

"I know I have never been so scared in my whole life. I hated not knowing how my friends were and if my family and I were going to be found. I did everything I could to keep them safe. But we're all ok now and that's the main thing." Laura replied.

George nodded his head.

"George is it just me or does this all seem so surreal? I mean like it's all too good to be true, that he's not actually gone and that he'll strike at any time stronger than ever before?" Laura wondered.

"A little bit but he's definitely gone and there's no way he can come back now. Harry got rid of all the horocruxes that he split his sole into so there's no part of his sole left that we know of. There are still some death eaters out there but they'll be in hiding too scared to show their faces. I'm not going to lie though but I have had nightmares about it all kicking off again and obviously about losing Fred, that's what scares me the most." George answered a worried tone evident in his voice.

Laura thankfully didn't ask what horocruxes were as George wasn't too keen on having to explain to her when he didn't really know what they were himself.

"So what will you do once everything gets back to normal? Will you be heading back to Ireland?" asked George.

"My parents are hoping to move to London so they can be closer to Sarah and I. Hopefully Sarah is going back to Hogwarts to finish her studies and I want to stay to help. We'll obviously go back and see our family and stuff for a bit first though." Laura answered looking up at the night sky.

George appeared happy at this revelation.

"Dad and Mum have even started looking for jobs in the city too so they are pretty serious about it." Laura's teeth began to chatter as a cool breeze swept over them.

George removed his jumper and wrapped it around Laura's shoulders and wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer. She didn't move away just sort of snuggled into his chest. George smiled contently. Laura looked back up at the sky and spotted a shooting star.

"Look make a wish quick, it's a shooting star." she gasped.

George closed his eyes and made a wish. Laura did the same.

"What did you wish for?" he asked her.

"If I told you that. It wouldn't come true." Came Laura's reply.

"If I tell you mine, will you tell me then?" George pushed.

Laura nodded.

"Close your eyes." George told her and she did so.

She was slightly confused however. Inside George hoped this wouldn't be a disaster. He really liked Laura, a lot and didn't want to ruin it. He didn't even know if Laura liked him in that way. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? He was usually quite lucky with the female variety but this was different, he felt differently about Laura. It wasn't just some school boy crush, it was proper feelings. He was one half of the famous Weasley twins for crying out loud and a Gryffindor to boot!

He plucked up all the courage he could muster, moving even closer to Laura and planted his lips onto hers. She didn't pull away but instead wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, her wish coming true. Laura finally pulled away gasping for a breath.

"So?" George pushed his eyes widening.

"I've told you mine. What was yours?"

"That was it." Laura replied blushing like crazy.

"That you'd kiss me."

Laura's face flushed red then their lips met again but they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. That someone being Fred who was with Angelina.

"Don't mind me." Fred giggled.

"You might want to take something for that cough of yours Freddie boy, sounds quite bad. Just don't be passing it onto poor Angelina now." George retorted.

"Though for a second I thought Umbridge had somehow managed to get here."

"She's in Azkaban." Angelina added in an impatient tone.

"Rightful place for her, the old bat! She'll probably try and give the dementors detention." Fred spoke.

"Right well my faithful friends; we shall leave you to do whatever you both were planning on doing." George said standing up and helping Laura up too.

The two walked off leaving Fred and Angelina alone, George looking back to give his twin a wink and mouth 'Good luck' to him.


	21. Chapter 20 - Confessions

**Chapter 20 – Confessions – Laura's POV  
**Did that just happen or was I having another one of my amazing dreams? No I definitely wasn't dreaming this time, it was real. George Weasley had kissed me and it was amazing. However we were rudely interrupted by his twin Fred and Angelina. As we walked back to the burrow, I stayed silent, too shocked to find the words to speak but in a good way. Rather than go straight back to the party we went inside the burrow and up the narrow wooden staircase.

The burrow was such a cute, oddly shaped little house with so much character. I didn't ask any questions as I followed George. We soon stopped outside the twin's bedroom door which had a Gryffindor poster on it.

"I thought we could come up here to talk in peace." George said as he opened the door.

The room was quite small with two single beds both of which had deep red quilts on them. Various moving pictures covered the oddly shaped walls. Some were with each other throughout their childhood, others with their family and some with their friends during their time at Hogwarts. For a few moments I stood just looking around at all the pictures which stood waving and smiling at me.

"It's not really much." George commented.

"Its home though and it's lovely." I said back.

"It is indeed." George answered sitting down on his bed and ushering for me to join him.

I felt nervous but I was willing to tell George the truth about I felt about him. I sat down and looked at George who was grinning away like a Cheshire cat.

"Did you really wish that I'd kiss you?" he asked me.

I dropped my head. This could go horribly wrong. I was about to make a complete and utter fool of myself. Who was I kidding that George Weasley, the charmer would like someone like me? My stomach tied it's self in knots.

"Yes...I...did." I stammered not daring to look up.

George lifted my head up so I was level with him then took my shaking hands in his.

"I really like you Laura. I was going to wait until I got to know you better but after everything that has happened it made me realise even more so that life's too short to wait around." George stated looking me in the eye.

My heart fluttered nervously. I went to speak but I just opened my mouth like a goldfish and shut it again.

"Look I know most people think I've got this reputation as a lady's man but I've grown up a lot. Heck I like to have fun just as much as the next person..." George trailed off before I stopped him by kissing him.

I don't know where I plucked up the courage from but I think I did it just to shut him up from talking rubbish. I pulled away.

"George Weasley I do not think you've got a bad reputation, I happen to think you are one of the nicest guys I have ever met." I admitted finally having the confidence to do so.

Maybe there was a bit of Gryffindor courage in me. George's eyes lit up and seemed to sparkle in the moonlight which was beaming in through the bedroom window.

"So would you like to go out with me then?" George asked me.

"I'd love too." I replied happily.

"How about I take you out on a date tomorrow night? Somewhere in muggle London?" George asked.

"I'd really, really like that." I answered grinning happily.

George leaned in closer to me and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear then kissed me setting off thousands of fireworks in my stomach. George Weasley had asked _me_ out. I couldn't believe it. Maybe I'd wake up lying in the uncomfortable bed in St Mongo's but luckily this was no dream. I did actually wonder if George had slipped one of his love potions into my drink or something but I don't think he did. This was real alright.


	22. Chapter 21 - The Night's Still Young

**Chapter 21 – The Night's still Young  
**It was now pitch black outside and loads of tiny little stars were twinkling in the deep black night sky. The party was still going on, though a lot of guests had left. The young ones were still dancing themselves dizzy and downing glasses of ice cold butterbeer and firewhisky. Molly and Arthur had moved to inside the burrow living room with Alice and Frank Longbottom to let the youngsters dance away outside. This gave the two couples a chance to talk in private and where they could actually hear each other.

Meanwhile in the tent Hermione, Laura and Sarah were showing the others how to dance to a muggle song called Saturday Night. Harry, Ron and Dean found this all very amusing but soon stopped laughing once Ginny shot them a deathly look. They knew not to mess with Ginny as she'd hex them into the middle of next week. Fred was sat in the corner of the tent on his own looking glum, no sign of Angelina anywhere. George sat down beside his twin.

"What's up with you?" he asked him taking a swig of firewhisky.

"Angelina doesn't want to get back with me." Fred sighed.

"So what were you both doing earlier? Discussing the Goblin rebellion from 1856 or something?" George questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Well I did try and talk to her, tell her I was serious about getting back with her but she shot me right down, told me it was only because of what happened to me. She stormed off then her and Alicia left." Fred explained fiddling with a bottle cap. "And to add insult to injury she's apparently 'seeing' someone else." he made quotation marks with his fingers.

George couldn't understand it. He was certain they'd get back together. He had seen how distraught Angelina was when she thought Fred was dead. She'd rushed to hug George once she'd found out, sobbing her heart out.

"There's plenty of girls out there Freddie." George told his twin. "Soon someone will fall for the Fred Weasley charm." Fred rolled his eyes.

"You seem to be doing pretty well for yourself bro?" He said. "You and Laura snogging earlier. What's that all about?"

George looked over in Laura's direction as they boogied in time to the music along with Hermione and Sarah.

"I'm mad about her Gred, and yeah I've asked her out on a date tomorrow night." George replied smiling.

Fred patted his twin on the shoulder.

"Good on you mate." Fred although was happy for his brother, he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

Hermione was taken and now Angelina didn't want to go out with him again. He glanced around the tent to see what other girls there were. There was Luna but Fred thought she was a bit odd though a lovely girl. There was Katie Bell but they had a love/hate relationship plus Katie fancied George at a time. Alicia? Nope she had a boyfriend. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot? Nope far too quiet and by the looks of things Hannah was into Neville. There was Sarah Jones too but she was a bit too young at only 16. Fred let out a small sigh.

As George had said there were plenty of girls out there, he just had to find one. Fred decided to call it a night and made his way up to his room. His own bed never felt so good.

The last song finished on the record player as the party finally came to an end. Most people had now left except for Luna who was staying with Ginny and Hermione, Dean, Neville and Seamus. Laura, Sarah and their parents were also there. As George swung Laura around on the dance floor, it hit him that the family would have to get home.

"How are you going to get back to the hotel?" he asked her.

"I hadn't thought of that. Someone will have to apparate with us again." Laura answered back.

"Why don't you stay here? We can take you all back in the morning. It's getting late after all, too late for me to fly you back." George suggested.

Laura thought for a few moments. Before she could even answer, George had dashed off inside the burrow and appeared again with Molly trailing behind him.

"Laura dear would your family mind staying here tonight? Bill and Fleur have gone back to Shell Cottage so they can't take your parents back again." Molly asked then rushed to find Laura's parents.

"We'll pitch one of the magic tents out here for you all to stay in, unless you want to stay with me?" George asked Laura with a small wink.

"What about Fred?" Laura questioned back.

"He'll be ok. Think he's fast asleep anyways." George answered.

Arthur and Molly appeared with one of the tents. With the wave of Arthur's wand the tent was pitched in a flash. Laura's parents looked at it in disgust.

"Mum go on inside it might surprise you." Laura said urging her Mother to go inside.

Anne did as she was told and went inside, the gasps said it all. Laura entered followed by her sister Sarah and George. The tent was split into four separate compartments; a double bedroom, a bathroom, a twin room and a kitchen/living room. Laura's parents couldn't believe their eyes. On the outside it looked like a shabby two person tent but inside it was fit to sleep more than 6 people complete with bathroom and living area.

"These are what we call magic tents, great if you need to camp in a muggle area. They have no idea what's going on inside them. It really fools them." Arthur explained.

"Once we pitch them we can have whatever we want inside them. A few people at the world cup a few years back had swimming pools and three floors in theirs."

Molly then appeared with a pile of night clothes for the family to wear plus some toiletries for them to use.

"Ginny and Hermione have lent the two girls some pyjamas." She stated.

Before they all called it a night, Molly took them back into the burrow where she made some tea and toast. The last remaining guests left the party while Percy and Charlie had started clearing up outside.

"When we get settled into our house in London you are all more than welcome to come and visit us." Anne Jones suggested to the Weasleys.

"We're planning on getting moved over before the end of the summer so Sarah can hopefully return to Hogwarts." John added.

The aim was that Hogwarts would be back up and running ready for the new term to start in September which gave three months to get it rebuilt again, some of which had already began.

"Well if you need any help with anything; please feel free to ask us." Arthur offered.

Being surrounded by these magical beings did not phase Laura's parents at all. They actually liked it and wished they too were magical. The Weasley family had been so welcoming towards them and treated them as equals.

"We might be able to use a bit of magic to help you move if you would like. Save you a lot of time." Molly added.

After watching in astonishment at the dishes washing themselves, Anne and John went out to the tent. Another larger tent had been pitched beside the Jones' one for Hagrid who was also staying over. As Laura went to leave the house, she was pulled into the living room by a strong pair of arms. She looked up to see a ginger haired boy smiling at her.

"Couldn't let you go without giving you a goodnight kiss." he said to her wrapping his arms around her waist.

Laura didn't answer just leaned in and kissed George. Again a cough interrupted them only this time it wasn't Fred, it was much worse than that. It was Molly. The couple pulled away both going red, George nearly as red as his hair.

"Sorry Mum." George apologised.

"I didn't see anything." Molly answered putting her finger to her lips as a sign she would keep quiet.

"Sorry about that babe." he then apologised to Laura whose face was burning as though she'd been blasted by a dragon.

George led Laura out to the tent where Hermione, Ginny and Luna were saying goodnight to Sarah. Before he parted with her, he pulled her into one last hug, kissing her lightly on the cheek. Laura and Sarah then entered the tent and got changed into their nightclothes.

"I have to admit they are one of the nicest families I have ever met." Anne commented.

"Yes they really are. You don't get many families like them anymore. Especially as they don't have much but still have such a strong family unit." John added.

The family settled down in their beds for the night. This gave the girls a chance for a girly chat. Laura took out her wand and put a silencing charm around the room so their parents couldn't hear.

"You and George eh?" Sarah spoke once she knew it was safe (Laura went out of their room and dropped something to see if Sarah could hear it, she couldn't.)

"Sarah he is amazing. I've fallen for him big time." Laura gushed.

"George Weasley though, of all people Laura. However he is exceptionally good looking." Sarah spoke.

Laura rolled her eyes. Everyone seemed to think he had a bad reputation but he didn't at all. People just don't get the chance to know the real George Weasley.

"Honestly Sarah he is a complete gentleman underneath all the mischievous and confidence. He's quite sensitive too." Laura said.

Sarah didn't really know the twins as she only in her second year at Hogwarts when they left. Laura didn't really want to talk about George much in case there was an extendable ear lurking around. The two girls finally closed their tired eyes and fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 22 - The morning after the night

**Chapter 22 – The Morning after the night before  
**The sun began to rise over the burrow and the surrounding grounds. The two tents sat peacefully in the garden, their occupants still fast asleep. Meanwhile in the burrow Arthur and Molly were up and having their breakfast. Arthur was back working at the Ministry as they had a lot to do to get it back up and running, plus he had been promoted by Kingsley.

All ministry members were being checked to see who had been acting under the imperious curse and who had been acting on their own accord so loads of court cases were being held with the judges using Veritiserium, the truth potion. Anyone who admitted to acting on their own accord would either get sent to Azkaban or if they showed remorse would get fined. So far over 100 workers had been found to have been under the curse. It was massive headache for the Ministry but they had some of the best Auror's in the world helping them now, some of which had flown in from America and Australia to help.

Molly Weasley stood glancing out the kitchen window, watching two ugly looking gnomes chuck empty bottles at one and other. She couldn't believe that a few days earlier she'd been stood in that same position worrying that one of her beloved sons would never come home. She still had visions of him lying lifeless on that stretcher; those images will hunt her forever, even though he was perfectly fine now and fast asleep in his bed upstairs.

Percy was next to wake up, dressed in a smart grey suit. He was returning to the Ministry for the first time and was very nervous. Percy poured himself a mug of steaming tea and sat down to a bowl of porridge.

"Father what needs doing today then?" he asked.

"There's quite a lot son. We've got more people coming in for questioning and also have to contact those people who were thrown out because of being muggle borns as Kingsley wants to give them their old jobs back." Arthur replied. "But don't worry; it's not too bad now. Harry and Ron are coming with us for a while."

"Maybe we could ask Fred and George to come too." Percy suggested.

Molly instantly raised an eyebrow. Neither of the twins had ever shown an interest in the ministry except for when Harry and his friends had a huge fight there with death eaters on the night Sirius died. They wished they had been there to help out but were knee deep in shop planning and missed it all.

"I think Fred still needs to rest and I've a feeling George may be somewhat occupied today." Molly answered.

No one asked what George would be up too.

"It would maybe do them good to see what goes on there. We could do with some extra sets of hands." Arthur said.

"Maybe they can help another day. Give Fred another few days rest and he can help then." Molly answered.

"And you've got Ron, Harry and Neville helping today."

"I suppose you're right Molly dear. I think we've got Dean, Seamus, Justin, Oliver wood and Ernie coming to help as well." Arthur answered taking an interest in the copy of the Daily Prophet that had just been delivered.

Molly decided to venture outside to see if the occupants of the two tents were awake so she could make them some breakfast. The snores from Hagrid's tent were like roars of thunder which made his tent shake. Molly appeared in the entrance of the Jones' tent and was met with Anne and John who were sitting at the little table, John reading a copy of the Daily Prophet, amazed at the moving pictures and engrossed by a story about what was happening at the Ministry under the headline "Ministry seeks help and reform!"

"Good morning." Molly chirped.

Anne went and woke up her two daughters. Laura woke with a merciful jump.

"Don't do that to me Mum, You scared the life out of me." Laura gasped getting her breath back.

"Sorry darling." Anne apologised sitting down on Laura's bedside and hugging her.

"Did you have another nightmare sweet heart?" Anne asked.

"No, thankfully I didn't but I'm still a bit jumpy." Laura answered.

Molly invited the family into the burrow to get some breakfast. Laura was disappointed to see that George wasn't up yet and kept a close eye on the door. The family tucked into plates of bacon, eggs and sausages. Harry and Ron were next to make an appearance followed by the three girls.

"Can someone go and wake up Fred and George before the food gets cold." Molly asked looking around the small, crowded kitchen.

Hermione offered getting up and dashing up the stairs. There wasn't really much talk out of anyone as they ate their food until Molly finally spoke again.

"What are your plans for today then?" she asked everyone.

"We're going to look at the house today again, let the girls see it." Anne answered.

"Then we're going to take them shopping, a little treat."

Laura's eyes lit up at the sound of shopping.

"Ginny and Luna why don't you come along too and Hermione can come." Laura suggested.

"I'd love that." Ginny replied grinning.

"Ginny darling I thought you were going to the ministry to help your Dad." Molly wondered.

"No, it was just Harry and Ron going. They are meeting Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ernie, Oliver and Justin there." Ginny answered in annoyed tone that her mother was going to ruin her shopping plans especially as the twins had gave their sister some money to spend.

Hermione appeared "they'll be down in the minute." came her reply.

The twins finally appeared and Laura's eyes shot in the direction of the door where she met George's gaze. His smile widened once he saw her but no one else noticed. Anne and John returned to the tent to get ready to head back to their hotel which meant George could sit down beside her.

"Morning beautiful." he whispered into her ear making her blush.

"Morning." she quietly said back.

"Fred I hope you aren't planning on doing anything to strenuous today." Molly said dishing out eggs and bacon onto the twin's plates.

Fred looked up from his plate and raised an eye brow.

"We were going to check the shop to see if it's still standing." he said matter of factly.

"Your father would like you to help out at the Ministry for a day or two." Molly stated. George nearly choked on his eggs.

"Us help out in the Ministry? You have got to be kidding!" Fred said shaking his head.

"It's only to help clean it up and sort it out." Molly said.

The twins looked at each other, then to their mother.

"We will but not today I've got plans." George answered looking over in Laura's direction.

"Dad actually trusts us enough to let us come in to the Ministry? Is he mad?" Fred joked.

"Yes he does. Like I've said, they need as much help as they can possibly get. All the boys are going in today to help. It'll only be to sort out paper work, contact people who've went into hiding, that sort of stuff." Molly explained.

"Ok we'll do it but not today as I've got plans and Fred needs some rest." George answered.

Molly grinned widely, a sense of pride showing at her two twin sons, her heart swelling with love towards the both of them.

"You know boys I haven't really had the chance to say this to the both of you what with all that's been happening but I am so proud of the both of you. I know I always wanted you both to work hard at school and get a job at the Ministry but you've did brilliantly with the shop and I hope that it'll be just as successful once you get it up and running again." Molly admitted wiping the tears that had slid down her reddened face.

Fred and George jumped up at the same time appearing at either side of their mother and pulling her into a bone crushing him.

"We love you so much Mum." They said in unison, kissing her on the cheeks.

"Oh boys and I love you both so much." Molly gushed. Ron pretended to throw up on the floor.


	24. Chapter 23 - Girlfriend

**Chapter 23 – Girlfriend  
**After a hearty breakfast courtesy of Molly Weasley, the Jones family were nearly ready to leave the burrow and go back to their hotel in central London. Laura decided for herself that she would be ok to apparate and take Sarah while Hermione and George took her parents. Before they left George pulled Laura back into the living room.

"Are you sure you're ok to apparate?" George asked his new girlfriend.

"I think so." Laura replied unsure herself.

"Change of plan. I'll fly with you again and Fred can fly with Sarah. You're my girlfriend now and it's my job to look after you." George stated wrapping his strong arms around her.

Thousands of butterflies fluttered around in Laura's stomach as George pulled her closer to him.

"I've never been anybody's girlfriend before." Laura admitted feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Well I feel honoured to be your first." George said back to her.

They leaned in and kissed forgetting everything. Yet again they were interrupted by Hermione shaking her head.

"George we've got to get going!" she stated. George rolled his eyes.

"Am I not allowed to give my girlfriend a kiss around here without us being interrupted?" he protested throwing his hands up in the air and marching out of the room to find Fred.

"So Laura is your boyfriend eh? Since when?" Hermione asked Laura, her brown eyes widening.

"Last night but shhhh I don't want a lot of people knowing yet." Laura replied.

George and Fred appeared with a massive 'Pop' in the living room scaring the life out of the girls.

"Just checking to see if I can still apparate. Yep it's all good, no arms or ears left behind." Fred said as if he was talking to himself, checking his appearance in the mirror in the hallway.

"Change of plan Granger, I'm taking Laura on my broom and Fred's taking Sarah. Laura doesn't want to apparate just yet." George explained.

"So you're taking both her parents." Hermione didn't look too pleased then insisted that Ron came along too.

There was no time for arguments as they all met in the yard. Molly gave the Jones parents a hug and wished them well. They couldn't thank Molly enough for letting them stay. Hermione took Anne by the arm disappearing with a massive pop, Ron following with John. Fred and George mounted their brooms with Sarah and Laura sat in front of them and put an invisibility charm on them.

"Fly safely boys." Molly said as the four took off into the air. Sarah was a chaser on the Hufflepuff quidditch team so didn't mind flying at all especially when Fred and George got competitive to see who could reach the hotel first. Laura's stomach dropped as George forgot about her not liking huge drops and seriously thought she was about to throw up.

"George please slow down. I feel sick!" Laura pleaded.

"Sorry babe I totally forgot about that." George apologised slowing down slightly.

"It's alright Gred you go on ahead; Laura's not good with heights." George shouted at his twin who was meters in front of him.

"It's well seen that Sarah plays Quidditch and I don't." Laura mumbled but George didn't hear her.

Finally George and Laura touched down in the little side street beside the hotel. Tears were streaming down Laura's face due to the sharpness of the wind on her pale face.

"Oh Laura sweetie, I am so sorry." George said pulling Laura into a huge hug.

"Honestly I'm fine. I probably ate too much for breakfast and it didn't agree with flying so soon after." Laura answered.

"Let's get you inside and up to your room." George spoke.

The twins took the sisters into their hotel. Fred looked around the lobby amazed as if he was an alien stepping onto planet earth for the first time.

"What are those?" he asked Sarah quietly looking towards the check in desk.

"Computers." Sarah answered.

"So that's what Hermione used to get the music last night." Fred grinned. Hermione and Ron appeared.

"We're heading back so Ron can go to the Ministry. Girls I'll meet you outside here about 1pm." Hermione stated then she and Ron went back outside.

Laura and Sarah lead the boys into the lift which took them to their floor. As soon as Laura entered the room she dashed to the bathroom and threw up. George was straight in behind her, holding her long brown hair back from her face and rubbed her back. Fred appeared at the door clutching a glass of water.

"Thanks bro." George said.

Laura sat up tears streaming down her face. George handed her the glass of water and a tissue.

"Feel better?" he asked her. Laura nodded then took a sip of the water.

"Why don't you go and get some rest then you'll be fit for shopping. I can cancel our date if you want?" George said.

"No, no, no. I don't want you too." Laura cried.

George pulled her into another hug.

"Well how about I stay with you while you get some rest then you can meet the girls later on? I'll get Fred to tell the girls a later time." George suggested.

Laura agreed and the plans were put in place. George decided to apparate back to the burrow with Fred rather than leave him on his own then apparated back to the room. Unfortunately Laura was going to miss visiting the new house but she didn't care. She wanted to be fit for her shopping trip with the girls and most importantly her date with George.

Laura's parents and Sarah left to go and visit the house so Laura changed into her pyjamas and snuggled into the single bed. At first George debated about whether or not to get in beside her but Laura asked him too.

"Try and get some rest." he whispered to her before kissing her on the forehead.

Laura closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber in George's arms.


	25. Chapter 24 - Shop until you drop

**Chapter 24 – Shop until you drop  
**Laura felt so much better after her little snooze and it did help she had her boyfriend, George Weasley beside her. She still couldn't believe they were now girlfriend and boyfriend, nor how George had reacted to her being sick. He totally surprised her in a good way. This made her fall for him even more. George refused to leave her until her parents returned.

"What about Fred?" Laura would keep asking George.

"He'll be fine. He'll be helping Mum around the house no doubt." George answered.

Laura did feel guilty about splitting the twins up especially after George had just got Fred back.

"Laura please don't feel guilty. Fred will be fine. He's old enough to look after himself." Laura wasn't so sure.

George had told her the times they were apart were the times they both got hurt. The first being when George got his ear injured and the second was when Fred nearly died. Laura shuddered.

After a shower Laura felt so much better and changed into jeans and a printed t-shirt along with white converse for her shopping trip. George had been glued to the television which he had never ever watched before. He was watching one of Laura's favourite programs which oddly enough was called Sabrina the teenage witch.

"It would be so cool if we had taking cats." George commented as her black cat was chatting away to Sabrina.

"And they'd probably pretty annoying too." Laura added with a slight giggle as the cat was arguing with Sabrina.

Both Laura and Sarah had owls but they were being looked after by their Grandfather in Ireland.

"When we move back into our flat above the shop I'm getting one of these." George stated pointing at the television. "Actually can you take me shopping in muggle London someday and show me all these amazing muggle gadgets?"

"Of course I can, one problem though, you'll need muggle money." Laura answered slightly confused.

"Ah I never thought of that. How did you get your wizarding money?" George wondered. "We took some of our muggle money and they changed it for us in Gringotts." Laura replied.

"I shall do that then." George spoke.

"Or I could lend you some. My grandparents gave me and Sarah some money before we started at Hogwarts in our accounts." Laura explained.

Laura continued to get ready as George watched the television in awe asking her 101 questions about muggle items.

"So I have to get Fred and me a television and a CD player and a video player." George stated. "And one of those comduter things they have downstairs."

"A computer." Laura corrected him giggling. "Don't worry I'll help you get kitted out in all the gadgets. I think you and Fred might like a Playstation which you can play loads of games on." George's eyes lit up.

"I have one back in my house in Ireland so you can see if when we bring it over."

Laura's parents returned from the new house and Sarah didn't waste any time in telling Laura all about it.

"It's amazing. We'll have our own rooms, there's a massive garden with a pond. Laura you'll love it." Sarah chirped excitedly then showed her older sister some photos of it.

"Oh I like it." Laura replied as she looked at them.

"I think I better get going. I'll meet you outside the hotel at 6:30pm." George said standing up getting ready to leave.

Laura secretly didn't want him to leave. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her lightly on the lips. Then he disappeared. Laura finished getting ready then her and Sarah went to meet Hermione, Ginny and Luna outside the hotel. They set off into London to hit the shops.

But firstly they stopped to get some lunch in a cute little cafe. This gave the girls a chance to have a good old gossip. Ginny now knew about Laura and George.

"Fred was sulking around when he came back from dropping you two off. I think Freddie is a tad jealous that George has got himself a girlfriend and his ex-girlfriend doesn't want to know." Ginny spoke.

"I think there's something bothering Fred but I can't quite put my finger on what it is." Hermione added.

"I think he's just been through a traumatic experience and it's affecting him more than he's letting on." Ginny said.

"How has it affected you Laura?" Ginny asked. "Have you been having bad nightmares or anything?"

"Not really thank goodness. I think because I missed so much of the fighting and seeing you-know-who it hasn't affected me too badly. I still get death eaters in my dreams though." Laura answered.

Luna hardly said anything just sat daydreaming.

"Do you know what I think, I could be totally wrong though. I think Fred's heartbroken that Angelina didn't want to get back with him but also I think there's someone else he likes but can't have her." Ginny said looking at both Laura and Hermione.

"Not me, no way!" Hermione protested looking shocked.

"Look ages ago I heard him and George talking and I heard your name mentioned Hermione. I couldn't make out what all was said though." Ginny answered.

"That's ridiculous he was probably giving off about me or something." Hermione answered.

The girls finished up their food and gossiping then left to hit the shops. Ginny loved muggle London as the shops were far better and did better clothes. They had a lot of fun going into the various shops and trying on clothes. Laura had her camera to take loads of snaps of them in the various outfits. In one shop the five girls tried on pretty dresses and posed in the fitting rooms for loads of photos.

"We'll have to do something for my birthday at the end of June." Laura stated posing in a long, one shouldered pink gown.

"How about you have a prom themed party?" Ginny suggested.

"These dresses would be perfect." Hermione added swirling around in a knee length lilac dress.

Ginny jumped up and down excitedly clapping her hands in glee.

"Yes, yes that would be amazing." she chirped.

The dresses weren't too expensive so they decided to purchase them anyway. Laura, Hermione and Sarah dragged the girls into The Disney Store. The three muggle girls had been brought up with Disney movies.

"When we move into our new house, you are all invited around for a Disney movie night." Laura suggested.

Ginny and Luna both thought this was amazing and couldn't wait. Luna in particular fell in love with the cuddly toys in the Disney store asking Laura and Sarah 101 questions about who they were.

Purses a little lighter and weighed down with shopping bags (which they had made lighter with a simple spell), the five girls returned to Laura and Sarah's hotel.

"That was so much fun." Ginny stated flopping down onto the chair.

Laura's parents appeared to tell the girls the good news that the house they'd seen earlier was now there's.

"We can start moving in any time." Anne said.

"We have some decorating to do so we'll go around tomorrow and see what way you want your rooms done." John added.

"Mrs Jones I have an idea, well as muggle decorating takes a lot of time, why don't we give you all a helping hand." Hermione suggested.

"Yes we gave Grimmauld Place a face lift when we first moved there with the order." Ginny added.

"You know what girls I think I shall take you up on the offer, I've never been much good with painting or wallpapering." John answered.

The plan was that the family would decorate the new house then fly back to Ireland and start moving all their belongings over. Laura's parents left the girls in peace so they could start getting Laura ready for her date with George. The nerves began to build up inside Laura's stomach while Ginny used her wand to put loose curls in Laura's hair.

Hermione and Luna were sat discussing colours with Sarah for her room.

"Ginny you're ok with me and George dating?" Laura asked.

"Of course I am. George has a heart of gold. I actually trust George more than Ron, no offence Hermione." Ginny answered.

"None taken." Hermione said.

"Honestly I'm fine with you dating George and Hermione dating Ron but they both know if they hurt either of you they'll feel my wrath!" Ginny stated.

"Luna we're going to have to get you a boyfriend." Sarah spoke looking up from the magazine she'd bought.

"Oh no I'm ok thank you. I like being single." She replied

"I thought Neville had his eye on you Luna." Ginny spoke.

"Neville is a great friend of mine but that's about it really." Luna replied modestly.

The girls continued to gossip about boys, make up and colour schemes. Laura and Sarah were so thankful for the three girls. Sarah was even going to the cinema with Hermione, Ginny and Luna while Laura was on her date.


	26. Chapter 25 - The First Date

**Chapter 25 – The first date – Laura POV  
**The nerves were building up in my stomach. I had never been on a date before, not even in the muggle world with a muggle guy. This was no ordinary date though, this was a date with none other than George Weasley. I was beginning to get nervous as I sat patiently waiting on George's arrival in the hotel with the other girls waiting with me.

I began fidgeting nervously with my bracelet while we waited. I was dressed in a navy flower print summer dress, pink cardigan and pink flat shoes. Ginny had kindly curled my hair nicely for me which I teamed up with a pink hair band. I applied minimal make up to my pale face and some blusher to add some colour to my cheeks. According to Ginny, George doesn't like it when girls plaster themselves in make-up, not that I wear much anyways.

I kept glancing my watch but the time seemed to have stopped somewhere between 6:15pm and 6:25pm. The hotel doors opened and a very familiar face appeared, his ginger hair neatly spiked and dressed in dark jeans, black dress shoes and a pale blue short sleeved shirt. He looked very handsome indeed. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him.

"We'll go and leave you now Laura. Have an amazing time." Hermione said as the four girls stood up. Ginny pulled me into a hug.

"If he does anything to annoy you just hex him, tell him it was from Me." she whispered in my ear.

"George if you even think about hurting her, you'll have me to deal with, got that?" Ginny spoke to her older brother matter of factly.

"Yes little sis." George replied saluting to Ginny.

George approached and whipped a bunch of pink and white flowers from behind his back.

"Don't worry, they are real flowers, however I did need Mum to get them for me as I wouldn't even know where to get some from." George admitted.

"George they are lovely. Thank you so much." I replied grinning then took a sniff of the pretty flowers.

They smelt amazing. The two of us quickly dashed up to my room where I conjured up a vase to put them in.

"I also had to ask Hermione where I should take you since I don't know muggle London at all." George confessed.

"Honestly I'd be happy eating in McDonalds." I answered.

George raised an eyebrow.

"Where?"

"It sells like chips, burgers and very unhealthy food." I replied.

The two of us then left the hotel and went down a side street.

"How about going to this Italian restaurant called Bella Italia?" George suggested. "Hermione said her parents used to take her there."

"It sounds perfect." I grinned back.

George took my hand and I felt a pull behind my belly button. Apparating still was as uncomfortable as ever. We landed with a bump in another side street. I felt unsteady on my feet and wobbled slightly. Thankfully George was on hand to steady me up.

"This should hopefully be us." George spoke holding me up so I wouldn't stagger anymore.

"You guys should come up with a product to stop travel sickness when apparating." I suggested as George took my hand in his as we walked to the end of the small street and appeared on a busier street which had various pubs and restaurants on it.

"That would be quite a good idea. I'll have to put that to Fred and Lee." George answered.

I spotted Bella Italia because of its bright blue sign.

"Yep that's us over there." George said pointing over to it.

We crossed the busy road and entered into the restaurant where the smell of garlic hit us.

"A table for two please." George told the long dark haired woman waitress.

She led us over to a small table in the corner of the low lighted room. It was quite cosy and our table was hidden away from everyone else. I did have to help George with reading the menu however which was most amusing. While we waited on our food to arrive we talked and got to know each other better.

George was so easy to talk too and our conversation just flowed. We reminisced about our time at Hogwarts, obviously keeping our voices down.

"The DA meetings were great. I think I learnt more in those few months in my whole 7 years at school." George spoke.

"Yeah, they were really good. Harry was a brilliant teacher. I think without him a lot of us would have been clueless at the battle even if I did get knocked out before I could actually do anything." I answered.

It was hard to believe the battle was only a few days ago. It felt like months, even years ago.

"We did have some decent Defence against the dark arts teachers though, Lupin and Moody were both brilliant." George spoke.

"Yeah they were probably my favourites though Moody was a bit scary at first. I suppose he wasn't really Mad Eye though which was a shame."

"Snape wasn't too bad in my last year, even if he did detest us Hufflepuffs." I said back.

"Snape hated everyone but the Slytherins but he wasn't a bad teacher. Fred and I were bloody lucky we managed to stay on his good side and we actually got to see his nicer side when he was in the order." said George taking a sip of his coke.

George then went on to explain what Harry had told him about Snape and about what the Order of the Phoenix did. I couldn't believe what I was hearing about Snape but it all made sense. It did make me wonder where Snape disappeared too. I would have also been a member of the Order had I been asked.

"Do you know professor I really liked? Slughorn. He was fair and easy to get along with. Shame he didn't come to Hogwarts sooner." I stated.

"I never had the pleasure of being taught by him. He seems a lovely man for a Slytherin that is. He was on our side at the battle and he even got some of the Slytherins on our side too." George answered back.

Our food arrived and we tucked in without any talking. One thing I had learnt about the Weasley boys is that they love their food. George seemed impressed with his pizza and side of fries. I opted for pasta and a side of fries.

"You know what I miss about Hogwarts, the food, the feasts were bloody brilliant." He spoke in between bites.

I agreed, the food at Hogwarts was always amazing but the feasts were just out of this world. George then proceeded to tell me all about the house elves and how they came across them.

"What happened to them during the battle?" I wondered.

"That's a very good question. I really never thought about them. I'm sure they all fled somehow." George answered a thinking look on his face.

"I'm surprised none of them tried to fight, especially little Dobby, he's a very good friend of Harry's. And there's Kretcher who used to serve us when we were all in the order."

Our conversation continued about the house elves until our dessert came which was profiteroles, as we loved the ones we used to get at Hogwarts. I was enjoying myself so much. The food was brilliant and we never seemed to run out of something to talk about.

The sky had turned pitch black outside and small little stars were twinkling in it. I looked up at it and smiled.

"I wonder if the likes of Dumbledore, Cedric etc. are up there looking down on us all." I wondered as George took my hand in his.

"Yeah I bet every single one of them are. Fred said when we thought he had died he met Lupin and Harry's parents who offered him the life line to be alive." George spoke his voice shaking slightly.

I gripped his hand tighter as we returned to the little side street to apparate back to my hotel. As we turned down the small street I felt someone's presence behind us and began shivering.

"George can we go please!" I pleaded feeling scared.

George gripped my hand tightly and we disappeared in a pop, landing in the street beside my hotel.

"It was probably some drunk." I said to myself.

"Are you ok?" George asked me concerned.

"I think someone was following us. Maybe it was just a random drunk person. I suppose I'm still a bit scared." I answered shivering slightly.

George wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him.

"It's alright babe, I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you." George reassured me.

We entered the hotel and went straight up in the lift to my room. My parents weren't there neither was Sarah. In a way I was glad.

"What was it you were saying before about Fred?" I questioned sitting down on my bed.

I looked up at George and realised I probably shouldn't have asked that.

"Fred met Lupin and Harry's parents when he had 'died' and Lily Potter said she'd repay Mum by giving her Fred back." George explained.

I moved over to beside him on Sarah's bed and took hold of his hand.

"I'm sorry George; I shouldn't have asked you that." I apologised.

"Laura don't be daft. It's alright. I've got my Freddie back and that's the main thing." He spoke with a small smile.

I could tell the fear of losing Fred was still strong in George's mind.

"How about we watch some television?" I suggested.

George's brown eyes widened in excitement. I switched it on and flicked through the channels. A film called Toy Story was on so I decided we should watch that. It was one of my muggle male friend's favourite movies. We lay down on my bed with George wrapping his arm around mine as I snuggled into his chest. Surprisingly George didn't ask me 101 questions about the movie but just laid and watched it.

"Imagine if our toys really did talk when we weren't there." He did comment.


	27. Chapter 26 - Worrying Sick

**Chapter 26 – Worrying Sick**  
By the time the movie had ended and there was still no sign of my parents. I was starting to get worried and began pacing the room.

"Laura they'll be back soon." George said for what must have been the 100th time.

It didn't help until I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Laura look they'll be fine." he told me.

"But what if they aren't? What if somehow death eaters have got them and killed them?" I cried trying to break from George's grip.

I was beginning to panic. The girls weren't back yet either.

"Laura please calm down, they've probably went back to the burrow. Why don't we go there?" George suggested.

I pulled away from George's grip and started pacing again looking at my watch.

"I'm going to apparate to the burrow to see if they're there and come straight back. I'll be 5 minutes tops. You check in the bar place downstairs." George stated then before I could speak apparated in a pop.

I wouldn't normally be a worrier but after everything that happened, I did. I grabbed my room key and dashed downstairs to the hotel bar but there was no sign of my parents anywhere.

'Laura they are probably staying away because they know you and Sarah are out.' I kept telling myself.

"Can I help you Madame?" A woman in the hotel uniform asked me making me jump a mile.

"I'm looking for my parents, Anne and John?" I replied my heart pounding.

"No sorry dear I haven't seen them." the woman replied.

"Is everything ok? You seem a little scared."

"Everything is ok thank you." I replied then took off back to my room where George and the four girls were stood waiting for me.

"Laura please calm yourself. Look they are probably out and about in London. They will be ok." Ginny said sitting me down on the bed.

"Dad, Charlie and Percy have gone to look for them." I looked up at my boyfriend who was stood looking pale.

I felt so bad. Our first date was supposed to be perfect but I went and ruined it with my panicking. I walked over and opened the door that separated our room from my parents and ushered for George to come with me. He did and closed the door behind him.

"George I am so sorry, tonight was supposed to be perfect and I just went and ruined it all." I cried flopping down onto the huge double bed, letting the tears fall from my eyes.

George sat down beside me and pulled me into a hug.

"Laura you didn't ruin it. It was perfect. Your parents will be fine. Shhhh." he spoke in a reassuring tone.

For a few moments I just cried in George's arms, letting all my emotions finally out, finally the realisation of what happened a few days ago hitting me. I didn't know what came over me, or what brought on all of this. I had, had the most amazing day with my friends and my new boyfriend so why was I now crying my eyes out worrying about my parents? I finally lifted my head and wiped the tears with a tissue.

"I'm sorry." I sniffed.

"Oh Laura don't be sorry. Come here." George replied softly pulling me into another hug.

Just then the door opened and my parents appeared. I jumped up and ran straight over to them pulling them into a hug.

"What happened? Is this his fault? Did he hurt you?" Dad demanded to know.

"No Dad no. I was just worried about you both. I thought something had happened to you both then I kind of broke down after everything that's happened." I sniffed hugging Mum tightly.

"Oh Laura dear, we're ok. Your Dad took me to see Grease in the theatre and for some dinner." Mum soothed.

I walked back over to George and smiled weakly.

"See I told you they'd be ok." he said smiling.

I still felt really stupid though. I took George back into my room.

"Can you girls leave us for a few minutes?" I asked as the four girls were sat watching the television, Ginny and Luna looking at it in awe like George had done earlier.

The girls didn't ask questions just left the room.

"I'm so sorry George for all of this." I finally spoke sitting down on my own bed. George sat down beside me.

"It's alright. You've been through so much, we all have and it's understandable that you'll worry about your family, heck I do too. Even now I still worry about them being safe. It'll take us all a while to get over all of this properly." George said back to me taking my hands in his.

"I suppose my emotions just got the better of me. I'm still scared George, scared that there's still evil people out there just biding their time before they all pounce again. I can't bear to put my family at risk like that again." I sniffed.

"Don't worry, we're all here and we'll all be ready again if it does happen. Why don't you and your family come and live with us at the burrow for a while until you move into your new house?" George suggested.

"We can pitch one of those magic tents again and you can have it any way you like." I thought for a few moments.

"It'll be safe there. We still have all those charms and enchantments around it and you'll have all of us to protect your family and Mum or Dad can be a secret keeper for you all." George said.

"Will your family be ok with it?" I wondered.

"Of course they will. Mum and Dad would love it and of course I'd enjoy having you around too." he answered smiling at the last comment.


	28. Chapter 27 - Muggles at the burrow

**Chapter 27 – Muggles At the burrow  
**The Jones' parents agreed to move to the burrow as they knew they'd be safe there. George had apparated back there to ask his parents and they insisted that they moved there. It wasn't long before there was a massive pop in Laura and Sarah's hotel room and Fred, George, Ron and Percy appeared. Hermione and Ginny went straight to help Anne and John pack their things while Luna helped Laura and Sarah as Sarah couldn't use magic yet.

Once everything was packed, Percy flicked his wand and the cases and bags all disappeared. The parents checked themselves out of the hotel and paid the bills before everyone assembled in the little side street. There a port key had been set up which was an old rusty kettle.

"Everyone grab a hold of it." Percy spoke.

Everyone touched a part of it and before they all knew it they were being trust into the air and spun around. It was a very unpleasant experience but they arrived on the grounds surrounding the burrow within staggered as though they were drunk. Laura fell in a heap on the grass and had to be helped up by George.

"Now if you're coming and going from here you'll need a password or else you can't access here. The password is Hedwig." Percy explained as we approached where the start of the enchantments began.

As the group walked towards the house, Molly rushed out.

"Oh good you all made it. Arthur has the tent pitched again in the garden; feel free to fix it however you want." She chirped ushering everyone inside.

Everyone was gathered in the living room where Molly began speaking to them. She told the family about the portkey in which they will use when they wish to leave the burrow to get to other destinations and back again.

"If you are going to the new house I can get Arthur to set up the floo network to it so you can get there that way." she spoke.

She talked away explaining everything to them. She then led them all out into the garden to the tent. It was the same as it was the last time only much bigger and more homely. The rooms actually had doors and walls rather being separated by cloth.

"Thank you Molly, this is perfect. Thank you so much for all of this we really appreciate it." Anne spoke taking in her surroundings.

"I'll leave you all to settle in while I'll go and make some tea." Molly spoke then darted off.

Laura took out her wand and began adding more personal things to the tent. She added a television and DVD player to the living room and some family photos on top of the fire place and on the little chest of tables. A window was added in the kitchen area which had everything they needed. The bedrooms were good sizes with comfortable beds, wardrobes, chest of drawers and windows which opened.

The two girls took to their own room to unpack their belongings with a silencing spell around their room.

"How did your date go?" Sarah asked straight away.

"It was perfect, George is amazing, such a sweet heart. Of course I went and ruined it by turning into an emotional wreck." I said.

"But at least he understands what you've been through." Sarah spoke.

I nodded.

"I just hope I haven't ruined it before we've even began properly dating.

"Don't be silly, if he dumps you over the head of this then he's the bigger fool." Sarah said.

Laura flicked her wand and her and Sarah's stuff began floating into the two huge wardrobes and set of drawers. Laura then went to help her parents. Anne was asking her daughter 101 questions about her date and about George.

"Dad honestly George is amazing and he didn't do anything wrong, if anything he helped me. We've both been through a lot and he understands." Laura said flicking her wand making clothes unpack into the set of drawers.

"Understands what darling?" Anne questioned looking confused.

"About what we've been through, having to go into hiding, nearly losing your family, the fear of not knowing if your friends and family were alive or dead and what happened at the battle." Laura explained.

"Oh right." Was all her mother answered.

"Look you both wouldn't understand what all has went on in the past few years in the wizarding world. I wish you did because it would make everything so much easier." Laura spoke then left the room, the tent and went outside into the cool back garden where she flopped down on a small wooden stool bowing her head.

Laura wished more than anything now that she had wizarding parents but then she thought if they were they might have been on you-know-who's side. Laura heard footsteps and nearly jumped as the figure approached her.

"It's only me. Are you ok?" George asked his girlfriend kneeling down beside her.

"Yeah I think so. I just wish my parents understood everything but they don't." Laura answered.

George took Laura's hand and led her down to the huge tree where they had shared their first kiss. It was pitch black so George conjured a few lights so they could see each other. They sat down by the tree and began to talk. Laura finally opened up about how she felt about having muggle parents.

"I suppose it's good at times because they don't know the half of what all went on as they'd freak out and wouldn't have let Sarah and I go to Hogwarts but at the same time it would be nice to tell them everything and them know what I'm talking about like I couldn't ask them for help with my homework." Laura explained. "But then again there might have been a bigger chance of me losing them if they were like us."

"I suppose both has it's good and bad points. We grew up knowing everything about the wizarding world but yet we knew nothing about muggles. It's only since Dad got the job at the ministry and we went to Hogwarts that we started to find out about their lives. Both of course come with risks. Muggles weren't even safe when you-know-who came back." George answered.

"I remember the first summer I returned from Hogwarts and I had so much to tell my parents but they were just 'oh that's brilliant dear' and that was it. They didn't want to see my photos or work. It broke my heart. They didn't get who this Harry Potter guy was or what the philosopher's stone was either. Until Sarah got her letter, I felt like a bit of an outcast, like I didn't fit in. It was horrible and I was worried Sarah wouldn't get her letter." Laura admitted trying to hold back the tears.

"I couldn't talk to my friends either as they were obviously muggles so I wasn't allowed to tell them. All they knew was that I went to a boarding school. Some of them changed towards me because they thought I was stuck up and better than them. I was never as glad to see Sarah get her letter." Laura had never opened up to anybody about this before, not even her best friend at Hogwarts knew this all.

"I think my Dad wanted me to go to a muggle school and do my GCSE's which are the muggle equivalent to OWLS. I was actually considering going to college to do my maths and English once I left Hogwarts but I don't know anymore. If I ever consider a job in the muggle world I'll need both." Laura said.

George never said anything just listened while holding Laura's hands. Laura finally stopped talking and looked down at the ground. George pulled Laura closer to him, wrapping his strong arms around her.

"You are an amazing person Laura and your parents should be proud to have a daughter like you." he spoke planting a small kiss on her forehead.

Laura let out a small sigh.

"I haven't ruined everything have I?" Laura questioned.

"No of course you haven't babe. I still want you to be my girlfriend and I'm here for you ok." George answered lifting her head up so they were looking into each other eyes.

George tucked a piece of Laura's hair behind her hair and kissed her. Laura's hands moved to around his neck, tugging on his ginger hair. Finally the parted as Molly's voice bellowed shouting that tea was ready.

"I'm starting to believe someone's put a jinx on me so that every time we kiss we get interrupted." George giggled helping Laura up.

"George can I ask you something? You don't have to agree to it if you don't want too but would you stay with me tonight?" Laura asked him as they walked back to the burrow.

"Of course I will darling." he answered grinning.

The burrow kitchen was buzzing with people; there was Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Sarah, Fred, Percy, Charlie, Anne, John, Molly and Arthur.

"Oh there you both are." Molly commented as Laura and George sat down at the table.

Laura took this opportunity to ask Hermione about the house elves.

"What happened to them during the battle?" Laura asked quietly to Hermione who was sat beside her.

"I think they managed to escape. We haven't seen Dobby since." Hermione answered.

Harry who was sat beside Hermione sat upright.

"Dobby, Kretcher where are they?" He gasped thinking of the two house elves.

"Ron we've got to find out where they are and if they're still alive." Ron nearly choked on his toast that he was wolfing down.

"Now? Can't it wait until the morning?" Ron mumbled.

"Honestly we've just won a war and you want to go and hunt down two house elves." Hermione shot Ron a look that would kill.

"Ronald they aren't just any house elves, Dobby is Harry's friend and Harry is technically Kretcher's master." she spoke matter of factly.

Molly hushed the three of them and insisted they waited until the morning. Harry decided that if they found them, both would work for the Weasley family.

"They'd probably kill each other, Dobby hates Kretcher." Ron commented as they walked up the stairs.

"Don't blame Dobby, he is a nasty little prat anyway." Fred added.

"Do you remember him calling me and you usual breeds because we're twins Forge?"

"You know I'm pretty sure I saw some elves running around the castle that night of the battle." Percy spoke.

"Are you cracking a joke again Perc?" Fred wondered.

"No I'm being deadly serious. When I was set down to near the kitchens I could have sworn I see some yielding knives and ladles." Percy answered.


	29. Chapter 28 - The First Night

**Chapter 28 – The First Night – Laura's POV  
**After we tucked into toast washed down with mugs of steaming hot tea, it was time for everyone to go to bed. I was shattered but emotionally as well as physically. Harry and Ginny had already left for what Fred said was their 'snogging session' which was met by a raised eyebrow from Molly. Ron and Hermione were next to leave.

"Awk look Ronnikins and Ginny will be spending their first nights together with their other halves." Fred giggled to George who watched the couple go up the stairs.

Molly shot them another look. Since I had asked George to stay with me, Luna had kindly offered to keep Sarah company. Luna would now be living at the burrow due to the fact that her father had mysteriously disappeared after the trio had visited him months ago. He didn't even turn up to fight in the battle. Luna knew he was alive however as he'd replied to one of her owls. Apparently he was in hiding but knew that Luna would be well looked after by Molly and Arthur. Luna appeared happy enough as she skipped out of the kitchen behind Sarah.

George then disappeared with Fred and I wondered if he had forgotten about staying with me. My stomach sank as though a huge weight had dropped into it. I wondered slowly from the kitchen into the hall way were George was leaning up against the banister.

"I'll be out shortly; I'm just going to speak to Freddie." George said then darted up the stairs taking two at a time.

I traipsed out to the tent opening the door which we now had rather than a zip. I took out my wand and added another bedroom beside me and Sarah's twin room. This time there was a double bed in it. I stood staring at the smaller room which just had a bed in it. I flicked my wand and the double bed, transformed into two single. I then heard footsteps and freaked out a little. If my parents knew George was staying with me they'd go mental.

'Maybe if I kept the single beds until George arrived and my parents were in bed, they'd never notice.'

I told myself sitting down on one of the beds.

"Accio pyjamas." I said and they came floating into my room.

"Laura quit that!" Sarah shouted from her room.

This time I went into my room to get my belongings.

"Sorry." was all I said.

"You scared the life out of me." Sarah commented.

"Oh yeah if you and George can't be good, be careful." she winked and my face began to burn.

"I'd put a silencing charm around your room just in case you two get carried away." Sarah giggled while Luna sat day dreaming.

"I've only been going out with him a day, there will be none of that any time soon!" I protested gathering up my belongings then bid the girls goodnight and going back to my own room. Mum and Dad appeared.

"Hello Laura dear. Are you sure you'll be happy enough here until we get the new house sorted?" Mum asked peering into my room.

"Yes of course I'll be happy enough here. We'll be safer here." I answered ushering for Mum to sit down.

"Mum look I know you don't really understand what all has been happening and I wish you and Dad did but there could still be evil people out there just waiting to attack people like us, people like me, Sarah and Hermione who are muggle born. We're seen as scum in the magical world. Not everyone is like The Weasley family. I've got to protect you the best I can from those people."

"I know dear and I wish I could help you and Sarah. It should be me and your father keeping our children safe but it's all turned around, we feel helpless. We thought we'd lost you the other day. We were scared too." Mum answered and I noticed a tear fall down her cheek.

I moved over to beside her.

"But we're safe here. There's loads of charms and protection around the burrow to keep us all safe. Then when we move into our new house, I'll put loads of charms around it to keep us safe." I said with a small smile.

"You know from the day you came back from your first year I wished we could have magical powers. I've always wanted a wand and to be able to do spells and stuff." Mum admitted looking at my wand.

Mum and I were interrupted by George.

"Mum is it ok if George stays with me tonight? I feel a little safer when he's around." I said to Mum.

"Yes of course dear and I'm happy that you've finally found a lovely young man." Mum answered smiling.

My lovely boyfriend finally came back dressed in a baggy read t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms. We both shuffled into the room and I put a silencing charm around it. I made a quick dash to the bathroom to get changed and brush my teeth. Once I returned George was lay on one of the single beds holding a small red bottle.

"Don't forget to take this." he spoke.

I raised an eye brow.

"It isn't one of the Weasleys many amazing products is it? You're not going to make me fall deeply in love with you or something?" I questioned with a slight giggle.

"Nope, it did cross my mind the other day though. No this is your potion you have to take. Fred was taking his so that reminded me about yours." George answered.

I took the small bottle and a spoon and took two drops of it. It was disgusting. George tapped a silver goblet with his wand and handed it to me.

"Some juice to wash it down with my dear." he spoke.

I took it from it and gulped it down. Once the taste of the potion had gone I finally plucked up the courage to ask about sleeping arrangements.

"So...single beds or a double bed? I thought Mum wouldn't freak out if she seen single beds but now that they're in bed they won't know." I spoke.

George didn't answer, just flicked his wand and the single beds merged into a double one.

"There, much better." he chirped. The two of us got under the covers and George wrapped his arm around me, while I rested my head on his chest.

"Goodnight beautiful." he whispered into my ear then kissed me on the forehead.

I closed my tired eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	30. Chapter 29 - Feelings Still Strong

**Chapter 29 – Feelings still strong  
**Fred Weasley woke up, stretched his long arms out then placed them behind his head. He sighed contently to himself as he remembered the dream he had in which he had kissed a certain bookworm. As he replayed that moment over and over in his head, a pang of sadness hit him as he realised the girl in question was currently dating his younger brother. He gave them a week before they'd end up rowing and Hermione would storm up the stairs and into the room she shared with Ginny in tears slamming the door behind her and loosing herself in one of her many books. Fred would be there for her when it would happen, he'd be there to make sure she was ok and be her shoulder to cry on. Fred had always liked Hermione.

In the beginning he thought of her as another younger sister but that all changed in his 6th year at the Yule Ball. He had attended the ball with Angelina Johnson but when he seen Hermione he was in shock but in a good way. She was no longer the bushy haired, geeky bookworm but a beautiful young lady; her busy hair pinned up with pretty clips and dressed in a pretty dark pink gown that showed off her figure. Fred wasn't the only one who noticed her transformation that night. He heard a few guys commenting on how amazing she looked. He was even more shocked when a Slytherin guy said she looked nice.

Fred turned around and spotted George's empty bed remembering he was staying with his new girlfriend Laura. Fred smiled and shook his head wondering what they had got up too. Fred knew George probably had the best night's sleep he's had in a while. Since you-know-who came back everyone lived in fear, even the twins for fear they'd wake up and someone they loved dead. Both Fred and George frequently woke up in the middle of the night while Ron was away after having a bad nightmare about him being killed. They'd sit for hours talking or they'd work on new products for the shop to keep themselves occupied. There was no denying that it was one of the hardest times in their short lives. George would sometimes wake up screaming after he nearly lost his ear, covered in sweat, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. In the end their Mother had to give all of them a potion to stop them from having nightmares.

Fred was surprised that on his first night back at home after being nearly killed, his dreams were nightmare free but he was extremely thankful for that. As the smell of bacon made his nose twitch he decided to get up and go and investigate. He threw his legs out of the side of his bed, pulled on his shirt and a pair of jogging bottoms and quietly walked out of his room, grabbing an old copy of the daily prophet on his way. He was that engrossed in a story in the paper that he didn't watch where he was going and bumped into someone. That someone being a certain bushy haired bookworm who was returning to her room with her hair in a towel turban and another towel wrapped around her slim figure which she was holding onto for dear life. Fred noticed who it was.

"Oh my goodness Hermione I am so sorry." He gasped spotting the young girl rubbing her head.

"It's alright; I should have been paying more attention to where I was going." She spoke.

"Don't be daft; I was too busy reading some rubbish in the paper to see you." Fred answered. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you." Hermione answered leaning down and picking up Fred's paper and handing it too him.

"Thank you. I'll see you downstairs for breakfast." Fred said smiling at Hermione who dashed off to her room.

Fred let out a small sigh. 'Why do I fall for the wrong types?' he asked himself then went down the stairs to get some breakfast.

"Good morning Fred darling did you sleep well?" His mother asked him as she scooped some scrambled eggs onto a plate for Fred.

Percy and Charlie were already up and tucking into their breakfast as they were heading to the ministry for the day.

"Morning Mum, I feel great thanks. So good to be home and back in my own bed. I had the best sleep I've had in a long time." Fred chirped back sitting down and tucking in to his breakfast.

I don't think anyone could have wiped the huge grin that was on Molly Weasley's face. Fred mind however was firmly on the bookworm he had just bumped into in the hallway who just happened to be wearing nothing but a towel. The feelings he thought had disappeared were back. He could understand why Hermione and Ron were together, they'd been through so much together during their 7 year friendship but inside Fred knew that Hermione could do so much better than Ron. She was beautiful, smart, witty, brave and very loyal, a true Gryffindor. Ron was smart when he wanted to be and he could be quite funny and he was exceptionally brave and loyal too but had a very short tempter and tended to get jealous quite easily.

Fred didn't realise he'd drifted off into a daydream until he dropped a piece of egg onto his lap and he heard someone's hearty laughter.

"Hello Fred are you there?" A voice asked who belonged to Percy who was waving his hand in front of his younger brother's face.

Fred snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." He muttered noticing the egg he had spilled. With a tap of his wand the egg disappeared.

"Fred are you sure you're alright dear? You didn't have a nasty turn or something?" Molly questioned in a concerned tone, dashing over and placing a hand on Fred's forehead to check his temperature.

"Honestly Mum, I'm fine. I was just day dreaming that's all, it's nothing to worry about." Fred answered cringing slightly at admitting he was day dreaming.

Thank goodness George wasn't there to give him stick.


	31. Chapter 30 - The morning after

**Chapter 30 – The morning after  
**Laura awoke with the sun shining brightly in through the small window of her room in the tent where her and her family were staying. Beside her was her boyfriend George Weasley peacefully sleeping, his freckly arm draped over the duvet cover. Laura still couldn't believe she had a boyfriend, let alone her boyfriend being George Weasley. She had slept brilliantly with her head resting on George's chest. For a few moments she laid just watching George sleep.

Laura really hoped he slept well as he'd mentioned about not sleeping very well since you-know-who returned and then when Fred was nearly killed too. Fred was home now and alive and well. Laura had slept brilliantly with her lovely boyfriend making an appearance in her dream a few times but thankfully she didn't have a nightmare.

One part of Laura's dream that stood out was that she was walking hand in hand with George along a sandy beach dressed in a floaty lemon summer dress the sun beating down on the two of them. She also remembered a part being back at Hogwarts and dancing with George at some sort of a party until Fred and Ron decided to set off loads of fireworks. That took Laura right back to the day in her 6th year where Fred and George had gave Umbridge her just desserts by planting a swamp in the school and gate crashing some of the 5th year OWL exams by setting off loads of fireworks before flying off on their brooms. She can remember clearly standing out in the entrance yard watching all these amazing fireworks go off while students clapped and cheered around her. That was a memorable day and probably one of her favourite too even if it did mean saying goodbye to two of the schools most popular students. She was sad to see them go as they brought a little life and fun into the school.

For a few moments Laura just remembered back to her time at school. She remembered her first day when she walked into the amazing great hall for the first time and being totally mesmerised by the enchanted ceiling and then getting sorted into Hufflepuff, making new friends and seeing the common room for the first time. Not to mention the amazing feasts held throughout the year. Those memories were as clear as day in her head, as if they had only happened yesterday.

In her second year the famous Harry Potter arrived and the whole drama surrounding the philosopher's stone happened. Unlike most of the school, she knew little about who Harry Potter was or what had happened to him but over the years she found out his story. How strange to think that 6 years later he's a hero who had just got rid of you-know-who. In her third year there was more drama as the Chamber of secrets was opened. Laura feared for her life as all muggle borns were attacked and petrified by the basilisk. Laura made a lucky escape; some such as Hermione and little Colin Creevey were attacked. Luckily they all made full recoveries.

4th year came and a killer was on the loose, Sirius Black had escaped from Prison and was after Harry or so everyone thought. One of Laura's memories of her 4th year was her younger sister Sarah starting. She finally had someone to share her experiences with when she returned home.

5th year came as did her OWLS which were extremely hard work. The Triwizard tournament also happened that year and her fellow Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory was one of the champions but unfortunately he died at the end of the last task. One of the best parts of her 5th year was the Yule Ball. Laura loved getting all dressed up and attending with one of her classmates, a fellow muggle born called Derek. Laura passed her exams with flying colours which meant she could return to do her NEWTS.

6th year came as did the return of you-know-who though a lot of people didn't believe it. Laura didn't know what to believe as she didn't know a lot about him or what happened the last time he was in power. Umbridge had begun working at the school and was a total nightmare. She detested her with a passion but Harry, Ron and Hermione had started up these Dumbledore Army meetings which Laura signed up too. This gave her a chance to mix with other students and she learnt quite a lot from the lessons. She was even able to conjure a patronas charm which was a collie dog. Unfortunately they were found out and she had to injure a painful detention with Umbridge.

Laura's last and final year passed in pretty much a blur as she worked hard to pass her NEWTS. Unfortunately at the end of the year Dumbledore was murdered.

Meanwhile in Ron's room, he had just woken up from his first night with Hermione. Hermione had been dead against the couple sharing a bed so they had to make do with two single beds. Ron thought Hermione was being old fashioned but held back on saying anything. He didn't want to spoil their relationship before it even properly began. It took Ron quite a while to get to sleep; his mind was buzzing about one thing and another. One horrible memory kept making him wake with a fright; his older brother Fred lying lifeless and pale on a stretcher. Even though Fred was well again he couldn't erase those images from his mind. He had come so close to losing him and it scared the hell out of Ron. Ron looked up to the twins even if they did take the mick out of him at times.

It wasn't only Fred lying there that he kept having visions of, it was also George too and the pain etched on his face. He never ever wanted to see George like that again. Hermione too seemed to have a sleepless night and eventually gave in and let Ron merge the two beds together.

"I can't sleep Ron." Hermione quietly said rubbing her tired eyes.

The two hugged tightly as they tried in vain to get to sleep. Hermione was wakened early by Ron somehow managing to fall out of bed with a merciful thud. It did make her laugh to see him clambering to get back into bed again all confused as to how to fell out of bed in the first place.

Hermione decided to get up and have a shower so she could help Harry find out where Dobby and Kretcher were. She showered and wrapped her towel around her shivering body before heading back to the room to get dressed. However she managed to walk into none other than Fred Weasley who was engrossed in a newspaper article. She was quite surprised to see him so interested in reading material. She can't remember seeing either of the twins reading something before.

Fred apologised to her and blamed himself which took Hermione by surprise. He would usually have some smart remark to say to someone but he didn't, he was actually sorry. She looked up at the red haired twin and smiled slightly embarrassed before dashing to the room.

In another room in the burrow, Harry and Ginny too had a pretty sleepless night. Harry although free from Voldemort's thoughts and visions still had the awful visions of his friends dying, one of which was Sirius dying which continued to haunt him. Another one was Remus and Tonk's lifeless body's lying side by side in the great hall. He also couldn't erase the sight of the Weasley family standing sobbing over Fred's lifeless body when they thought he had died.

Harry was so thankful Fred was still alive. Unlike some of the Weasley family, Harry believed Fred's story about meeting Sirius, Lupin and his parents. Harry had a similar experience when you-know-who tried to kill him, only he met Dumbledore at what looked like Kings Cross station. Like Harry, Fred had been given the option to return to life. Harry knew he had too as he had to finish Voldemort off.

Fred had to return for George's sake, and of course his family's sake too. Harry's mind was also filled with worry about the location of Dobby and Kretcher. Dobby had saved his life at Malfoy Mannor and took them to Shell Cottage though he was injured by Bellatrix. He thankfully recovered with the help of Bill and Fleur but Harry didn't think he would return to Hogwarts as he would probably be killed by Voldemort for helping Harry escape.

The last he had seen of Kretcher was at Grimmauld Place before they left to go to the Ministry of Magic but they couldn't return there. Harry went over and over what he was going to do in his head. He'd go to Grimmauld place first and see if Kretcher was there and hopefully he could somehow lead him to Dobby. If that failed he'd go back to Hogsmede to find Aberforth Dumbledore and see if he knew about their whereabouts as he got Dobby to help them at Malfoy Mannor.

Hermione would no doubt insist on going and Ginny probably would too. Ron would probably go to keep Hermione quiet. He still couldn't believe his two best friends had finally given into their feelings and had started dating. He can still remember the two of them kissing outside the chamber of secrets in the middle of a war. I suppose they both thought they were going to die anyways so may as well kiss now. He just hoped that they wouldn't start arguing and he'd be piggy in the middle again, like he was on so many occasions in the past.

Although he was plagued with nightmares and horrible visions he was happy. He had just defeated Voldemort and the war was finally over. He was back with Ginny again and finally they could be together without him having to leave her. He loved her more than anything and Harry knew in his heart that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Harry was also glad that his lightning bolt shaped scar hadn't hurt since he defeated Voldemort. He no longer felt like his head was being split in half or being burned with a hot poker. He also knew he'd never have to return to the Dursley's either. He would however send them an owl and tell him everything was ok, whether they cared or not was another thing. Actually they might not appreciate an owl appearing but he didn't know where they were.


	32. Chapter 31 - Hunting the house elves

I kind of got side tracked and ended up writing this chapter. this is what happens when my imaginations runs away with me.

Yes I kept Dobby alive. I couldn't bare to kill him off. Same with Fred of course.

**Chapter 31 – Hunting the House Elves  
**Everyone in the burrow were finally awake and had demolished another hearty breakfast made by Mrs Weasley. Harry and Hermione were deep in conversation about their plans to find Dobby and Kretcher.

"Mrs Weasley you don't know what happened to them do you?" Hermione asked as Molly washed some plates.

"I honestly don't know dear. None of us have been to headquarters since the wedding. As for Dobby I have no idea. I wish I could help you though." Molly answered.

"Honestly not content with killing you-know-who and hunting for horocruxes you want to find two house elves. You do like to give yourself a challenge Potter!" Fred giggled.

Hermione shot him a look. If looks could have killed, Fred would have been 6ft under by now.

"Dobby just happens to be a good friend of Harry's. He saved our lives and Kretcher technically is Harry's too." Hermione said matter of factly setting her cup down on the table a bit too hard.

"Go easy on the table Mione. We can't afford another one." Fred joked taking a sip of his own juice.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. Fred was back to his old self there was no doubt about it. Hermione stood up and took her dishes over to Molly.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley." She chirped.

"No problem dear and please call me Molly, you're practically family now." Molly answered happily.

Hermione left the kitchen and marched up the stairs. Harry and Ron followed her like two little lap dogs. They all gathered in Ron's room to make plans.

"Right so we'll go to Grimmauld place first and see if Kretcher is there, if he is hopefully we'll find out where Dobby is. If he can't help us, we'll go to Hogsmede and see if Aberforth is there. After that I have no idea where we will find them." Harry explained shuffling over to his rucksack which was sitting on top of his Hogwarts trunk.

He pulled out a broken bit of mirror. He had seen Aberforth in this on numerous occasions but no one was in it this time. Hermione pulled out her beaded bag.

"Put everything we need in this." She told the boys.

"I think we need to go and see Olivander at some point too, to get new wands." Ron told the two of them.

"Yes I agree Ron, I hate using that awful woman's one. It's horrible." Hermione answered pulling out the wand that used to be Bellatrix Lestrange's.

"Hermione you don't happen to have my old wand in that bag do you?" Harry questioned eyeing up the little purple bag in Hermione's hand.

She nodded and pulled out the two wooden pieces that was once Harry's wand. Harry pulled out the elder wand from his pocket.

"This is worth a shot." Harry spoke then tapped his broken wand.

"Reparo." and it fixed itself.

"Bloody hell Harry it worked." Ron gasped. "You are keeping that wand!"

Harry was planning on putting the Elder wand back where it belonged with Dumbledore.

"I'm keeping it for a while then once everything is fixed and back to normal, it's getting put back with Dumbledore's body." Harry explained.

The three of them got themselves ready and were joined by Ginny.

"To save time why don't you both go to Grimmauld place and we'll go to Hogsmede." Ginny suggested.

"Brilliant Ginny, we'll do that then." Harry chirped back proudly at his girlfriend.

Ron and Harry stepped outside the burrow and walked to outside the protective layer zone where they apparated to Grimmauld place. Harry felt his stomach tie in knots as they landed at the familiar street. He had no idea what to expect when he seen number 12. Would it be blown up? Would death eaters have trashed it? He tapped the wall three times and number 11 and 13 parted, revealing number 12. Harry took a deep breath and the two took out their wands.

"Ready Ron?" he asked his best friend.

"Ready Harry?" Ron simply replied as they walked to the door.

The door was locked.

"Alohomora." Harry spoke and the lock opened.

Harry nervously pushed open the door, wands out. Harry felt scared. Ron followed behind him his own wand out "Lumos." he said and the tip of his wand lit up. The house was still standing and hadn't been touched since the last time they had been there. It was much dustier than before which made Ron sneeze which made Harry jump about 3 foot into the air. The portrait of Sirius's mother didn't even screech as they slowly walked past it. Harry approached the kitchen door and pushed it opened cautiously.

"Kretcher are you here?" He shouted out looking around at the empty kitchen.

Ron kept a close eye on the door.

"He's not here is he?" Harry wondered.

"Kretcher!" Ron called out a little louder. Just then they heard footsteps bounding down the stairs.

Harry's heart leapt into his mouth. They turned to face the door their wands at the ready.

"Harry Potter you have returned." A squeaky voice said as it bounced into the kitchen.

"Kretcher it's you, thank goodness, you scared us there." Harry said calming his pounding heart.

"Kretcher wondered when Harry and his friends would return. Kretcher was worried that you had been killed." The little elf spoke then bowed down to Harry and Ron.

"We thought you had been killed. Have you been here all this time?" Harry asked.

"Yes Kretcher was too scared to leave here. He hid in the attic upstairs when he thought he heard someone." the elf replied.

"Did anyone come here looking for us?" Ron questioned in the hope the elf would reply as Kretcher hated him and kept calling him a blood traitor.

"No, no one came here sir. Kretcher kept hoping you'd come back but you never did." Kretcher answered.

Harry began explaining to Kretcher why he couldn't return.

"Kretcher, do you know where Dobby is? Is he alive?" Harry asked dreading an answer in case he was told Dobby had died.

"Kretcher does not know of Dobby's whereabouts but he is alive. Dobby never returned to Hogwarts to work in the kitchens, he wanted me to join them." Kretcher answered.

"How could we find him?" Ron asked.

"Kretcher can go and look for him master." Kretcher offered and Harry was shocked.

"Kretcher please can you? Look if you find him we'll be at the burrow. I want you to come there and bring him with you. I'm living there at the moment and promise me you'll not tell anyone where we are." Harry stated.

Kretcher nodded his head.

"Yes master Potter. I shall go find Dobby and return with him to the burrow." Kretcher answered.

Kretcher disappeared with a massive pop.

"That was pretty easy." Ron spoke.

"I want to move back in here Ron someday. But if I do I'm going to do it all up. This place gives me the creeps." Harry said looking around.

Harry knew that wouldn't happen for a while though as there was so much going on with rebuilding the ministry and then Hogwarts too before the new term started. Harry and Ron then apparated to Hogsmede to find the girls. Surprisingly Hogsmede was still standing but Harry's heart shattered as he looked up at the huge castle that sat on the hillside high above the village.

Hogwarts had been his home since he was 11 years old, somewhere where he felt like he actually belonged and it was all ruined. For a few moments the two friends stood looking up at the building.

"I miss it and all the good times we had there Harry. I miss the banter, I miss it all." Ron spoke sadness in his voice.

Harry agreed. None of the shops in the village were open but they could tell people had been to fix the shops up, Zonko's being one of them.

"I'd love Fred and George to buy it one day." Ron spoke as they walked past the famous joke shop which was in complete darkness with some of its windows broken.

They then went past the Three Broomsticks Pub where they drank many a butterbeer in over the years. Madame Rosmerta had been under the imperius curse but according to Arthur was now back to her normal self. The blonde haired witch emerged from the pub smiling. Harry and Ron stopped in their tracks.

"Oh my goodness it's only Harry Potter." She gasped happily.

"Don't worry boys I am ok. I've been tested by the ministry and am back to normal now." She smiled at the two worried boys.

"What brings you both back here then?"

"We've came looking for a friend." Harry answered sheepishly.

"I'm pretty sure I saw those two pretty girls you're friends with wondering around here earlier. Would it be them?" Madame Rosmerta asked.

"Errr yeah and someone else too." Harry answered scratching his head.

"Why don't you boys come inside for a drink? I've just been trying to get the pub back on track again." Madame Rosmerta told Ron and Harry.

The two looked at each other and decided to go inside even if they were a bit unsure. The pub looked the same as it had done the last time they were in it.

"I was very lucky that it wasn't blown up. I however wasn't so lucky and got the imperius curse put on me. Had to go in front of the ministry and they used that truth potion on me. I managed to get off with just a fine." She explained to the boys as she poured them glasses of butterbeer.

Harry and Ron had been sat chatting to Madame Rosmerta for some time, filling her in on what had happened.

"I can't believe you managed to sneak in here unnoticed. You are amazing Harry. You really are." she chirped.

"You haven't spotted Professor Snape at all have you?" Harry asked slightly uneasy.

"No dear I haven't. Quite a few people have been looking for him. Don't worry they weren't death eaters if that's what you're worried about." Madame Rosmerta answered.

Once they finished up they headed back out onto the eerily quiet streets of Hogsmede. They approached Aberforth's home and Ron knocked the door. A man with a long white beard who looked identical to Dumbledore answered.

"Oh Harry come on in. The girls are here." the old man spoke ushering the two boys to go inside.

Harry can remember the last time he stepped inside and it wasn't a fond memory. It was just before the battle began. Harry shuddered.

"I believe you are looking for someone?" he asked the boys leading them into the living room where Ginny and Hermione were already sat drinking cups of tea.

"Yes we were looking for Dobby actually." Harry answered sitting down.

"We found Kretcher at the old house; he's going to try and find Dobby."

"Oh that's good." Hermione said in delight.

"You know Harry you never fail to amaze me. My brother sends you off on this impossible task with very little information, which you somehow manage to complete then you kill you-know-who and now you're looking for house elves." Aberforth spoke pouring out two more cups of tea.

"Honestly I've never ever met anyone as selfless as you are Harry and loyal."

"He's still as modest as ever though." Ron added. "He won't take the credit for anything."

Aberforth just smiled.

"Right then, about Dobby. Unfortunately I can't really help you as Dobby didn't return to Hogwarts after saving you from Malfoy Mannor at that time. The house elves all fled during the battle, took refuge in an empty house in the village but after that I have no idea where they went too." Aberforth said.

"Do you think they have returned to the school to start cleaning up on their own?" Ginny wondered.

"Well there is that possibility. House elves are extremely loyal to their masters even after their master has gone they will stay." Aberforth answered.

"I say we go and check the castle then." Harry spoke.

Aberforth looked at him as if he was mad.

"But there is no saying that Dobby will be there though." Hermione said.

"Look if you desperately want to go I'll come with you." Aberforth offered.

"I've the map with me that shows how to get to the kitchens." Harry said pulling an old bit of parchment from his jacket and holding it out to show Aberforth.

"It's a map that shows the whole of Hogwarts, secret passageways and all." Harry explained.

Aberforth didn't ask questions as the five of them apparated to the school.


	33. Chapter 32 - Hogwarts surprise

**Chapter 32 – Hogwarts Surprise  
**Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Aberforth landed on the rubble strewn court yard of Hogwarts. Each one of them shuddered as bad memories plagued their memories. The last time they'd been there was during the horrid battle where they had lost friends and loved ones. Harry felt sick to his stomach as those horrible memories came flooding back to him. To think he once called the school his home, but there was no denying the fact that he had, had some amazing memories from his 6 years at the school, good memories that would stay with him for the rest of his life.

Aberforth walked on but the other four seemed frozen to the spot.

"I can't do this." Hermione cried.

Ron was straight by her side pulling her into a hug in which she began sobbing her heart out. Hermione was usually strong but the events finally hit her like a tonne of bricks and the emotions she had been hiding, finally spilled out as she sobbed into Ron's chest. Harry and Ginny looked on in shock at Hermione's sudden outburst.

"I know you can do this Mione, I'll be with you every step of the way." Ron reassured her.

Hermione pulled herself together, wiping the tears from her eyes. The four followed closely behind Aberforth as they walked towards the huge battered doors. Inside was pleasantly normal looking, walls had already been repaired and rubble cleaned up.

"Work of the house elves I suppose." Ron spoke looking around.

Even the portraits were back hanging on the walls with the occupants back in them. As soon as the people in them spotted them, they began clapping and cheering. Harry took out the Maurader's map and glanced at it. First he spotted the house ghosts and Peeves the poltergeist. Harry was surprised they were still roaming around the school but I suppose they lived there constantly. But another set of footsteps caught Harry's eye and he couldn't believe what he was seeing, as the name popped up.

"I don't believe it. It can't be." He gasped. "Snapes here. Look he's in Dumbledore's office."

All 4 sets of eyes were now on the map.

"Maybe that map isn't as trustworthy as you think Potter!" Aberforth said.

"No the map never lies, Professor Lupin told me in my 3rd year." Harry answered.

"Where did you get it from anyway? It just looks like one of the joke shop products" Aberforth asked.

"It belonged to my Dad, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin when they were at school. Then Fred and George Weasley found in and gave it to me." Harry explained. "It shows you the whole of the school, including the secret passageways and shows you where every single person is."

Aberforth took a look at it and spotted Snape's name.

"He can't be here though. What would Snape be doing back here?" he wondered.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders failing to come up with a suitable explanation. Even the brainbox that was Hermione was stumped for an answer and she usually had an answer for everything.

"Maybe he's hiding here." Ginny wondered.

"Right well we won't find Dobby standing around here worrying about Snape. I'll take the two girls to the kitchens if you boys want to go and see Snape!" Aberforth stated.

No-one argued with him and the girls followed him in the direction of the kitchens. Harry and Ron decided to go and find Snape.

"What if this is some kind of trap Harry, someone using polyjuice potion?" said Ron.

"No if someone was using polyjuice potion it would show up as who they actually are. When Barty Crouch was acting as Mad eye, he showed up as Barty on here." Harry explained.

Nerves filled up inside Harry and Ron's stomachs as they got closer to where Snape's footsteps where.

"What if he tries to kill you Harry?" Ron questioned.

"Ron he won't kill me." Harry said a bit too positively.

Ron wasn't too sure however. Harry and Ron came to a stop outside the room just as the door flew opened and Snape appeared. Harry nearly jumped a mile.

"Well, well, well look who it is." Snape spoke in his usual tone.

Snape looked a mess, his face paler than usual with dark rings around his black eyes, his ropes dirty and slightly torn, his black hair greasier looking than usual which was saying something.

"What brings you two back here then?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

Harry seemed to have lost all the power to talk.

"We were going to ask you the same question professor." Ron stuttered slightly.

"I've had nowhere else to go plus I thought I better make a start on rebuilding this place, least I can do." Snape answered and his tone seemed to change to a more sincere tone, something neither Harry or Ron had ever heard before.

"I assume you got my present Potter?" he asked referring to the memory he left Harry. Harry nodded.

"So what are you back here for?" Snape asked again.

"Dobby." Was all Harry answered.

"He never returned here after he saved you from Malfoy Mannor." Snape answered.

"Was he killed by you-know-who?" Harry questioned.

"No he wasn't. I think the dark lord had more important people on his mind." Snape replied looking straight at Harry with his black eyes.

Snape let Harry and Ron into the office and sat himself on the edge of the desk.

"I suppose I have some apologising to do Potter." Snape said.

"Treating you like dirt all those years. It was because I blamed you for Lily dying. She sacrificed herself for you and I detested you for it. You reminded me so much of your father whom I loathed too, he took the woman I loved, who I had always loved and we hated each other at school. I resented you. I couldn't bare to be in same room as you let alone teach you. But as time went on and Dumbledore told me you had to die, I began feeling sorry for you. I couldn't let you die because of Lily. You are all that's left that reminds me of her." Snape began explaining.

Ron nearly passed out in shock. For the first time in their seven years at Hogwarts, Snape was being nice to them.

"And you Weasley, I suppose it was because you were friends with him. I knew I'd get a reaction from Potter if I punished you just so I could punish Harry." Snape continued.

The boys looked at each other in utter shock, their mouths nearly hitting the dusty floor. Snape began talking away to them as if he'd been their best friend for years. Ron and Harry couldn't believe their ears. He explained about his love for Lily, being a death eater, working for the order and you-know-who returning. Harry and Ron didn't say a word, just listened. Harry was willing to forgive Snape for the years of hate he had shown towards him. That was all in the past.

"And about George's ear. I apologise for that. I was aiming for a death eater and accidentally hit George instead. I heard about Fred. I hope he's ok. I did like the twins." Snape admitted and Ron definitely thought he was dreaming.

"George's ear has totally healed and Fred is back to his normal self." Ron answered.

"I was quite happy when they tried to get rid of Umbridge, not so impressed with the swamp they left behind." Snape said and a small smile appeared on his pale face.

'Wait until they hear about this.' Ron thought to himself, trying to hide the smile on his own face.

_So the surprise was Snape being alive and being nice to Ron and Harry. _


	34. Chapter 33 - Return of the house elves

**Chapter 33 – The return of the elves  
**The sun was shining brightly over a weirdly shaped house situated on the hillside. A huge white tent was pitched at the side of it. There was a massive pop and Harry and his girlfriend Ginny arrived back at the burrow. They were closely followed by Ron and Hermione. Despite not actually finding out where Dobby was, Harry's day hadn't went completely to waste, plus it was still early afternoon by the time they arrived back at the burrow.

Harry finally had a proper conversation with Snape and finally had gained some respect from his ex-professor. This made Harry and his friends realise that the war was well and truly over and that the past was well and truly in the past. Now the people in the wizarding world could finally begin getting on with their lives.

The four returned after leaving Aberforth back in Hogsmede. Dobby had not been at Hogwarts but they hoped that Kretcher would track him down. Harry was hopeful that he would. Molly had been worried sick about the four and was never as glad to see them.

"I was so worried about the four of you." she cried as they entered the kitchen before they began filling her in on what all had happened.

"So the gits still alive then?" Fred spoke entering the kitchen as Harry told Molly all about Snape.

Fred pulled out a chair and sat himself down beside Hermione.

"Well Mione any sign of those little elves?" he wondered wiggling his eyebrows.

"We found Kretcher but no sign of Dobby yet." She answered.

Just then Sarah Jones came running into the kitchen in a hurry.

"There's someone, or something trying to approach the burrow." the young girl gasped trying to catch her breath.

Molly ran out of the kitchen closely followed by Fred, Ron and Harry who all had their wands out. Sarah stayed with the girls. Whoever it was couldn't get past all the protective spells without a password.

"It's alright it's only Kretcher." Harry said as he spotted the house elf.

Molly went over and let the elf past the shield.

"Kretcher has news on Dobby, Sir Harry. Dobby won't come as he thinks Kretcher is trying to trick him. Dobby wants Harry Potter to go and collect him sir." Kretcher explained.

"Where is Dobby?" Harry questioned eyeing the elf carefully.

"Dobby is at Privet Drive sir." Kretcher answered.

"Privet drive? What is he doing there?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

"He's hiding Sir Weasley. Dobby thought he might be safe there sir." Kretcher answered.

Harry didn't waste any time.

"Right lets go there then." He said taking Kretcher's hand and disappearing in a pop.

Harry never thought in a million years he'd return to Privet Drive. Once he left back in July, he thought it was for good. Not only because he knew it wasn't safe to return there, but he had way too many bad memories about living there with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley. As well as that he thought someone else now lived in the house, but as he apparated outside it, he knew it was completely empty.

"Are you sure it's safe Kretcher?" Harry asked looking at the front door.

Another pop came and Harry knew he wasn't alone. Ron and Hermione appeared.

"Harry how many times do we have to tell you, we're with you." Hermione stated.

Harry walked towards the door.

"Alohoamora." He spoke pointing his wand at the door which flew open.

Harry walked inside slowly spotting the cupboard under the stairs which used to be his old room.

"Dobby!" Harry called out.

Kretcher darted upstairs.

"Dobby, Harry Potter is here, he is here to collect Dobby." Harry heard Kretcher call out.

Harry moved to the bottom of the stairs a bit wary of ascending until not one but two little elves appeared at the top.

"Harry Potter has come to save Dobby." Dobby chirped before bouncing down the stairs two at a time then bowing down to Harry.

"Dobby you're alive!" Harry gasped.

"Dobby is alive sir. Dobby is glad to see Harry Potter alive too sir." Dobby squeaked.

"Dobby why on earth did you come here?" Harry questioned.

"Dobby had nowhere else to go too sir. Dobby thought he might be safe here in case you-know-who was looking for him." he squeaked his huge green eyes filling with tears.

"Well Dobby I would like you and Kretcher to come to the burrow with us." Harry said smiling.

"And Dobby and Kretcher work for Harry Potter?" Dobby asked in a high pitched voice his eyes widening. Harry nodded.

"Dobby would be honoured sir." the elf squeaked bowing once again.

The trio plus the two elves then apparated back to the burrow.


	35. Chapter 34 - The New House

**Chapter 34 – The New House – Laura POV  
**Molly's cooking never ever failed to amaze me. That woman always seems to be in the kitchen preparing food for the whole house. In saying that, her family have huge appetites. Once we all had woke up she made us a breakfast fit for a king, plates of scrambled and fried eggs, bacon and toast or porridge or cereal if we wanted it. My parents definitely weren't used to it. They also couldn't believe how manic the burrow was and noisy. It was always so full of life. I actually quite liked it.

The Weasley family may not be rich with a massive mansion but they always made an effort with their friends and make do with what they've got. After Fred and George's shop got up and running, the twins helped their parents out and gave them some money. Mum and I were sat chatting in our small living room in the tent, discussing the family.

"They really are one of a kind. You don't get many families like them anymore. Look at what they've done for us these last few days. You wouldn't get that in our world." Mum spoke taking a sip of her juice.

"I'd be quite happy with you marrying into the family. At least I know you'd be well looked after." I began blushing.

I'd only been dating George Weasley a few days and my Mum had us married already. I suppose I could do a lot, lot worse. Molly is just so accepting to anyone whether pure blood, muggle born, half blood or muggle. The only people she wouldn't let into her house are death eaters.

"They've made me realise that you don't have to have a flashy house or car or a lot of money to be happy." Mum said smiling.

"We've always been alright though. We've never been rich but we've got by and you always did your best with me and Sarah." I answered.

My parents had decent jobs, Mum was a classroom assistant in a school and Dad worked for a company in Ireland. We had money but we weren't rich. My parents always put money into a bank for me and Sarah so that we had money for when we turned 18 for going to university. I never ever took anything my parents did for me for granted, even when I attended Hogwarts.

"Mum what do you think of George?" I asked her.

"I think he's a lovely man. I see he makes you very happy." Mum answered.

"So he's got your seal of approval then?" I giggled.

"Of course he has dear." replied Mum.

I hadn't seen much of George since we had our breakfast. I think he was off doing some shop planning with Fred and they were possibly going to see if the shop was still standing. I on the other hand was going to visit my new house for the first time. I was actually quite excited. Luna was coming too as Hermione and Ginny were going somewhere with Harry and Ron.

Once the family were ready we walked to the end of the protective enchantments where Luna and I apparated with my parents and Sarah. We landed in small lane just off the main road. I looked ahead and noticed an old derelict house. However I knew that wasn't our house.

"Oh no I've got the address wrong." Dad said scratching his head then took out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"25 Highlands park." he said out loud.

"This is Highlands Road Dad." I said back to him.

We all took hands again and that horrible pulling feeling of being pulled from behind your belly button happened. We came to an abrupt stop at the entrance to a very fancy looking housing estate which was indeed Highland Park.

"This is us now." Dad said adjusting his glasses which were askew.

There must have been about 10 brown brick houses in the estate. A little road led off next Highland Drive. We finally found number 25 and I gasped as I looked up at what would be my new home. It was huge with a good sized drive and a garage. The 5 of us approached the blue front door which had a massive silver 25 on it. Dad entered the key and ushered us inside.

We first got lead into the living room which was obviously empty. The walls were covered in hideous purple and brown wallpaper.

"Laura dear can you try some magic and see if you can get rid of it. It hurts my eyes." Mum questioned looking around.

I took my wand from my bag.

"What would you like me to do?" I wondered.

"I'd like a coffee colour in here to match the carpet." Mum answered.

I waved my wand and the hideous wallpaper disappeared turning to a nice shade of coffee cream.

"Oh it's wonderful." Mum chirped. "You could do every room would save us buying paint."

"I can help too Mrs Jones." Luna offered taking out her own wand.

"I want to help." Sarah cried annoyed that she can't use magic.

"You can Sarah, they'll never know because Luna and I are here, they'll think it's one of us." I answered. Luna agreed with me.

"But I don't want to get caught." Sarah cried back.

"Sarah look I really don't think the ministry are going to care about someone using under-age magic at this moment in time. They've got bigger things to worry about." I answered.

It was times like this that I wished George was here. Then I had an idea, I'd send him a talking patronas.

"Expetro patroum." I shouted pointing my wand and letting all the happy thoughts fill me up inside.

My white mist collie dog appeared. Go to the burrow and tell George Weasley to come to 25 Highland Park but tell him it's nothing bad." I said to it.

I flicked my wand and the dog darted off.

"Laura honestly you never fail to amaze me with all this magic malarky." Mum spoke in shock.

A set of wooden doors opened to reveal the decent sized dining room. Again Mum hated the horrible red and brown wallpaper so with a flick of my wand I changed the colour to a deep red and got rid of the horrible carpet which was replaced by a sturdy wooden floor. As we stood discussing the kitchen design that Dad had on a booklet there was a knock on the front door. It was George.

"That was quick." Mum stated.

"You got my patronas then?" I asked smiling as my boyfriend entered the house.

"I did indeed. Had me worried when I first seen it though, thought something bad had happened. Fred nearly jumped a mile when this animal appeared in our room." George giggled.

"Sorry I had no other way of contacting you." I apologised.

"Well the reason I asked you to come is that we need your amazing wizard skills to help us decorate our house. Also you might be able to help us, can Sarah use magic if the rest of us around?" I asked him.

"Yeah I can't see why not. I mean Fred and I did it all the time before we turned 17 and Mum had no idea. We didn't get into trouble for it." George answered.

"I thought they put traces on under 17's?" Sarah wondered as she played with her wand in her hand.

"I think it's only if you live with muggle's. Harry had a trace on him but we never did." replied George. "I think Kingsley is trying to change those laws. Fudge really did like to change the laws to suit himself."

"I wasn't taking you away from shop planning was I?" I asked George moving closer to him.

"Nope we're not allowed to go to the shop until Fred has fully recovered. Mum's put him on house arrest. It's driving him insane." George answered.

"You should get him to come here for a while. We could do with all the help we can get if we want to move in soon." Mum suggested.

"I'll go and get him. Be back in about 10." said George then he apparated in a massive pop.

While we waited on George's return we got shown the rest of the house. We left changing the decorations until the twins arrived. There was a smaller family room across from the living room which Sarah and I claimed as our movie room. On up the stairs there was a huge bathroom which needed a lot of work and four good sized bedrooms. Dad had claimed one for his office. Sarah and I picked the two rooms beside each other and my parents got the room with the en-suite.

"I can't wait to get stuck into decorating my room to how I want it." I giggled excitedly.

"Laura dear, would you able to pop to our home in Ireland or somehow bring our furniture here?" Mum asked me.

"I could apparate but as for bringing our furniture I have no idea." I answered wondering how the heck I'd bring a sofa and what not over.

Luna hadn't said two words since we began our little tour of our house. I was hoping she'd have something smart to say but she didn't. I did like Luna but sometimes she disappeared into her own world and then say something totally irrelevant to the topic of conversation. I was never as glad as I was when George appeared with Fred in tow.

"George I've got another question for you. Honestly I'm beginning to sound like I'm a complete muggle here but how can we bring our belongings over from Ireland by magic?" I wondered sounding extremely stupid.

Fred had disappeared upstairs with Dad to have a look around while George had joined the rest of us in the living room.

"Well you could somehow shrink it all and put an undetectable extension charm on your bag and bring it that way. If you did that just make sure you make everything lighter too." George suggested.

"It would be like carrying everything fit for a dolls house then?" Sarah spoke. George and Luna both gave her a confused look.

"It's a muggle child's toy in the shape of a house with dolls and furniture?" I said.

"Oh right. I get you now." George answered.

"Right everyone. I think if we split up. We'll get the rooms done quicker. Luna you go with Sarah, George you with Laura and Fred can help John and I." Mum stated.


	36. Chapter 35 - The Cottage

**Chapter 35 – The Cottage**  
George and I pranced up the stairs into what was now my bedroom.

"Would you come with me to my house in Ireland?" I asked him. "I want to see it and try and bring some of my stuff."

"Of course I'll come with you and I'll help you the best I can. We can apparate over there." George answered shuffling over to me and wrapping his strong arms around my waist pulling me close to him.

I stood on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around his neck and planted a small kiss on his lips. I pulled away.

"Thank you so much for everything the past few days." I said smiling eternally grateful.

"It's no problem at all sweetie." George replied.

I went over what I wanted to do in my head first so that it made sense. First we'd go to the little cottage where we went into hiding in and get all of our stuff from it. Technically we were still supposed to be living in that cottage. Then once we got all of that sorted out we'd go to our old house. I informed George of my plans and he agreed that they sounded good. I went down and informed everyone else. Sarah wanted to come too so her, Luna and Fred all also coming.

We all gathered in the empty living room and apparated to the small cottage which was hidden away in a secluded area of the Irish countryside, surrounded by trees and roaming fields, in the middle of nowhere even more so than the burrow.

"How on earth did you find this place to hide in?" Fred wondered eyeing up the small one story white stone cottage that was just about seen amongst the trees.

"Someone my grandparents know owns it and let us stay in it." I answered.

The five of us walked down the little stone path to the front door. Fred and George slipped on ahead getting their wands out.

"Just to be on the safe side." George spoke.

All of us copied the twin's actions and took out our own wands.

"Alohamora!" George stated pointing his wand at the front door, it unlocked and the twins entered.

The cottage only had two bedrooms, a small kitchen/dining area, living room and a bathroom.

"All is clear. You're safe to enter." Fred stated.

The three of us entered the little cottage. It felt strange entering it after everything that had happened. I did like the cottage but I really missed my old house when we went into hiding. When we moved we didn't know what was going on, we were totally switched off from the wizarding world. I didn't know if my friends were dead or alive or what all was going on at Hogwarts. They couldn't contact me for fear of their owls being intercepted. I felt very isolated at that time but it brought me closer to my family, especially Sarah and I who only had each other.

I walked into the room Sarah and I had shared, the two single beds lying unmade with some of our belongings scattered around. My parents obviously couldn't bring everything to London with them. I spotted my Hogwarts trunk which was peering out from below my bed. I shuffled over pulling it out and opening it. All my old books and even my robes were packed neatly in it. I spotted some photos too one in particular caught my eye. It was from the Yule Ball and was me with two of my friends along with Cedric and two of his friends. I was hit with a pang of sadness.

"To think months after this was taken he'd be gone." I sniffed.

George who had followed me into the room moved closer and sat down on the bed beside me. I did know Cedric with him being in the same house as me and he was very popular and charming. George moved closer to me and wrapped a supportive arm around my shoulder. I smiled weakly at my boyfriend then set the picture back in my trunk.

"Let's get started in here." he spoke.

The two of us stood up and took out our wands. First we packed all my belongings into my trunk using an undetectable extension charm on it so everything would fit. George did the same with Sarah's trunk. Fred, Sarah and Luna were currently doing the same in my parent's room. Once completed George and I moved into the living room followed by the backroom. Surprisingly it only took us about an hour to pack everything. Magic definitely made life a lot easier.

Once everything was packed we gathered in the hallway with two huge trunks and two suitcases which were impossible to carry. George waved his wand and transfigured them into rucksacks and made them lighter so we could carry them.

"Don't worry everything inside will be fine." Fred reassured us.

There was no doubt about it that Fred and George were brilliant wizards who knew their stuff. After giving the cottage a finally once over we were ready to leave. I took one last look at the little cottage I once called home, feeling quite emotional. Living there may not have been a happy time in my life but it meant that I kept my family safe. George slipped his hand into mine squeezing it tightly.

We then all apparated back to the new house where Mum an Dad were sat on some chairs looking through an Argos catalogue looking for items for the house. They couldn't believe their eyes as I dropped the rucksack on the floor which made a huge clunk as it hit the wooden floor.

"We got everything." I stated looking down at the bag.

"Everything? In there?" Mum gasped eyeing the bag with greatest excitement.

After a well-deserved break for lunch which was from the local chippie, Mum and Dad went into town to get a few things. George and I went up to my room to begin decorating it.

"You know I want to have some fun and paint it the muggle way." George spoke looking around at the cold looking white walls.

"Come on Laura, it'll be a right laugh." George was now looking at me with pleading eyes which I couldn't resist so I agreed.

With a flick of my wand I conjured a tin of fuchsia pink paint, some brushes, rollers and a tray.

"Right we'll need some old clothes so these ones don't get ruined." I said.

Another flick of my wand a both of us now had overalls on.

"Brilliant." George chirped excitedly clapping his hands.

We both started off taking the painting seriously but after about 15 minutes our attention spans wavered and of course George Weasley was anything but serious. I was stood humming along to a song that was playing on the radio, when I felt something cold hit my arm. I looked down and spotted a splat of pink paint. I looked over at George who was trying to smile innocently. I flicked the brush sending paint in George's direction which hit him on the leg.

"Oh no you didn't!" he gasped.

This of course started a full blown paint war with pink paint flying in all directions. Soon my hair, face and clothes were covered in pink splats.

"My parents will kill us." I gasped admitting defeat and sitting down on the cold wooden floor.

"It was bloody good fun though." George said.

It really was. George kindly cleaned up all the mess with his wand and we got back to painting the muggle way. I was really impressed by our work. We had the room painted in no time. We even had it done by the time my parents came back. George being the brainbox that he is put a drying spell on the walls to make it dry quicker. I got rid of the cold looking wooden floor boards by covering them with a soft grey carpet which had a sprinkle of pink on it. I now needed a bed, a double one was perfect. My bedroom was coming along nicely.

Sarah and I had both given ourselves huge walk in wardrobes. The house in general was coming along perfectly. The bathroom was complete and was made bigger so we could have a bath and a shower. The kitchen was fitted with loads of storage space and brand new appliances which my parents had bought when they were out. Sarah's bedroom too looked lovely with lilac walls with a music note border and lilac carpet. She too had opted for a double bed.

All in all it was a very busy afternoon and it flew in. As we sat in the newly furbished kitchen a white silvery horse appeared startling us all. I knew instantly that it belonged to Ginny.

"Dinner will be ready at the burrow in half an hour." it spoke.

Mum nearly jumped a mile off her chair then composed herself.

"Thank you everyone for all your help today. We couldn't have did it all without you." Mum spoke.

I had informed Mum that the five of us would be returning the next day to our old house to get our other belongings. Mum insisted that she come too.

"We need to visit your Aunt Sadie's house too at some point. She might have a fit if we just randomly appear." Mum said.

None of my family other than my parents knew about Sarah and I being witches. They were always told we were away at boarding school at that was it.


	37. Chapter 36 - Back Home

**Chapter 36 – Back Home  
**I was stood looking at the familiar building in front of me. The building in question was my old home. It was still in one piece and after Fred, George and Bill Weasley had checked it over it was safe for the rest of us to go back to it. It was the morning after we had begun sorting out a new house in London.

We had all returned to the burrow where we tucked into a huge three course meal made by Molly and Fleur then after playing outside on the brooms with the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione, I decided to call it a night as I was absolutely shattered. George of course was staying with me again.

I was quite nervous about returning back to my old house and was tossing and turning in bed all night. However I felt much better after the breakfast Molly provided. All of us who were going back to our old house had gathered in the garden, there was Myself, Sarah, Luna, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill and my parents.

After finalising the instructions the three boys apparated to the old house to give it a once over to make sure there were no death eaters hiding in it. The rest of us waited nervously on them returning. A massive pop told us they had returned.

"It's all clear." Bill stated walking towards us with Fred and George behind him.

We all apparated to our house but as we landed I fell over and grazed my knee which was bleeding. George rushed to my aid and helped me up.

"Here let me." George spoke softly pointing his wand at my knee which healed it instantly.

"Much better." I replied smiling.

As I spotted my old house a wave of emotion came over me. Mum was dissolving into tears already with Dad patting her on the back. George gripped my hand tightly as we walked towards it. It was strange being back especially knowing that I wouldn't actually be living there again. Mum pulled herself together and let all of us in.

"Right I suggest that we all split up, Fred you go with you Mr Jones, George you go with Laura, Ginny you with Anne and Luna you with Sarah and I'll keep watch." Bill stated.

Everyone nodded to show they agreed then split up to different rooms. I went to my old bedroom which was still the way I had left it about three months ago. A small lump formed in my throat as I looked around, posters of my favourite bands still stuck to the pale pink walls, my bed sitting perfect with some cuddly toys sat on it and some of my belongings scattered around.

"Right let's get started." George spoke breaking me from my trance.

Where did I begin? I shuffled over to the wooden chest of drawers which still had some clothing in them.

"I'll start here if you want to do my wardrobe." I spoke.

"Right you are." George replied.

As we packed my belongings into the black suitcase neither of us said a word which was unusual for me and George as we never ran out of something to talk about. This however was a bitter sweet moment for me. I was packing up to move out of my childhood home that I'd lived in since I was 9 years old. As my room was silent other than the swishing of our wands I could hear the others laughing and talking in the other rooms.

I then came across my Hogwarts letter that was in my desk drawer. I stood re-reading it "Dear Miss Jones you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy." to think that was about 8 years ago. I was disturbed from my thoughts by a set of arms sliding around my waist which made me jump slightly. I spun around and pulled George into a hug. I was glad I had him with me at that point.

"I can see how difficult this is for you." he spoke softly.

"It's worse than I thought it would be. I'm looking forward to our new life in London but I've got so many amazing memories from living here. I was only here two years before I got my Hogwarts letter. Then I was only here during holidays but..." I trailed off letting tears fall from my eyes which were now stinging.

"It'll be alright, just see it as one chapter of your life closing and a new one opening." George spoke rubbing my back.

I suppose George had a point. Now that the war was all over all of us had to make a new start and get our lives back on track. George pulled away and moved over to my bed taking me with him where I sat down beside him.

"I didn't feel as bad as this when we had to flee this house. Maybe it was because I hoped we'd return one day and because it was for the best." I sniffed.

"You've got every right to feel upset. Heck I even felt sad when Fred and I left the burrow even though we went back every night for tea." George replied.

I was going to reply with "I know but you're back living there now." but I bit my tongue. Now was not the time to start a petty argument with my boyfriend who I had only been dating a few days. I pulled myself together standing up.

"Come on we've loads more to do." I said holding out my hand for George to take but he pulled me down onto his knee.

Without saying a word he planted his lips onto mine. My own personal fireworks display went off in my stomach as our kiss intensified. I pulled away my face blushing slightly.

"We better get back to work. There's plenty of time for that." I spoke smiling.

George stood up and winked at me which made me melt slightly. The two of us got back to our packing but this time we talked about our time at Hogwarts.

"You know I wished we could have known each other properly at school. I suppose we didn't really talk until we joined Dumbledore's Army." George spoke levitating some books into a case.

"Me too. I think I was too nervous to speak to you and Fred before that. Maybe I was a bit scared you'd think I was nuts or something." I blushed.

"I honestly don't get why people were scared of us. It wasn't like we were Malfoy or someone in Slytherin." George spoke. "We weren't that bad were we?"

"Nope not at all. I suppose I was really shy back then and tended to keep to my friends. Us Hufflepuffs felt isolated at times because people seemed to avoid us or something." I spoke choosing my words carefully. "The time only we got some support was when Cedric did the tournament and after he died when some of us joined the DA."

"Do you know what riled me the most about some people at Hogwarts? You were defined by your houses and people judged you on what house you were in. For example people in Ravenclaw are supposed to be stuck up and really smart but look at Luna she's not stuck up at all, Cho too. Then we have Hufflepuff which had yourself, Sarah, Cedric who are all just as brave and smart as the next person." said George.

"Not to mention Neville. We were all wondering why the heck he was sorted into Gryffindor in the beginning but he proved himself in the end. I sometimes wondered why Fred and I were Gryffindor too. Mum even said we should have been in Slytherin because of some of the stuff we did but we're not that bloody cruel."

"You're not cruel at all. You stood up for yourselves and it wasn't like any of your pranks seriously hurt anyone and you've got a heart of gold. Fred does too. You stand up for what you believe in, you're both exceptionally brave and loyal to your friends and family. And of course you like to have fun which isn't a crime." I replied.

"We wouldn't intentionally hurt someone unless they deserved it. We just wanted to have fun and make people laugh." George admitted.

They definitely made people laugh and smile especially when times were hard and you-know-who was back.

My old bedroom was all packed away. All that was left was the bed. It looked so empty but I was impressed by the hard work George and I had put in. Mum had popped her head in a few times to see how we were getting on. Bill had stopped watching and helped cart bits and bobs to our new house in London. It was mid-afternoon by the time we had completely finished.

"Thank heavens for magic. It would have taken us weeks or even months to do everything we did today, not to mention getting our furniture sent over." Mum commented as we all gathered in the empty living room with the last of the cases and bags which had all been made lighter.

"Right have we got everything?" Dad asked looking around at everyone.

After a quick last look around we were set to go. Bill and Dad apparated first followed by Fred, Ginny and Mum. The rest of us followed them and appeared at our new house. The rest of the afternoon was spent sorting out everything into their new homes. Bill had left to go to the Ministry.


	38. Chapter 37 - House Warming

**Chapter 37 – House Warming  
**Laura Jones stood looking around her bedroom in her brand new house. She grinned widely as her boyfriend George Weasley snaked his strong arms around her waist, leaning his head on her shoulder. Laura couldn't believe that her new house was all complete, rooms decorated and their belongings moved in. 'The joys of being able to use magic.' she thought to herself. 'And having magical friends to help too.'

Laura loved her new room; the walls were a deep fuchsia colour with a black and pink heart quilt cover on her double bed. On the wall she had put up various muggle posters of her favourite bands as well as photos of her with friends and family, some of which moved, others didn't. Above her bed hung two canvases, one of which said "A dream is a wish your heart makes." from the Disney movie Cinderella and another one which was the quote "Happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." which was said by Professor Dumbledore in Laura's fourth year at Hogwarts during the opening feast.

After they had been dismissed from the great hall, Laura had dashed up to her room, took out a notebook and jotted the quote down. Laura spun round in George's arms and wrapped her own around his neck, looking into his sparkling brown eyes, planting a small kiss on his lips. Laura still couldn't believe she was dating George Weasley. Of all the boys that she had attended Hogwarts with, she never in a million years would have thought she'd date George. She did wonder often what on earth he seen in her.

"I feel bad; I've taken you away from Fred." Laura spoke softly adjusting the collar of George's shirt which was sticking up.

"Oh it's alright. Fred's an adult. He'll be fine without me." George answered.

"I know but I feel a little guilty after all that happened." Laura said.

"Honestly Laura, its fine. Fred used to leave me all the time when he was dating Angelina. Luckily I had Lee Jordan or I'd been like Billy no mates." George replied.

Laura couldn't imagine George being friendless. He was one of the most popular guys in the whole school. Fred and George had loads of friends and admirers.

Laura moved out of George's grip and over to the full length mirror and looked at her reflection. She was dressed in a pretty navy summer dress which came to just above her knee which had pink, white and lilac flowers scattered over it, teamed with a white belt which she wore with a white cardigan and pink dolly shoes.

"You look beautiful." George commented sitting down on her bed and watching his girlfriend check her appearance.

"Laura, George!" A voice shouted up the stairs which was Laura's mother Anne.

George took Laura's hand and the couple made their way down the stairs where a small crowd of people had gathered including George's family. Arthur was in his element being shown around by Laura's father John and being shown the various muggle items the family had. Anne was gossiping in the kitchen with Molly Weasley and Bill's wife Fleur while they made some party food.

The doorbell rang and Laura dashed to answer it. It was Neville and his parents Alice and Frank along with fellow Gryffindors Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Next to arrive were some of Laura's fellow classmates Anna Hill, Bethany Wilson, Kacey Hamill and Louisa Watson. Sarah had invited some of her friends too.

Most of the young people had taken to sitting out in the huge garden at the outdoor seating area. It was a gorgeous summer's night with a light breeze which was the perfect setting for a house warming party.

Being in a muggle house was a memorial experience for most of the guests whom were pure blood. Louisa Watson nearly burnt her fingers on the cooker at one point and the television fascinated her.

Anne Jones and Molly's cooking went down a treat with everyone as they tucked into plates of party food consisting of pumpkin pies, sandwiches, sausages, chicken nuggets, fish fingers and much, much more. For dessert they tucked into chocolate cake, chocolate brownies and ice cream, treacle tart, cheesecake and apple pie.

Laura was having a brilliant time and enjoying a good catch up with her friends she hadn't seen since the battle. Louisa's older brother Kevin was still recovering in St Mongos after being seriously injured. He was in the same year as the Weasley twins and once the Hufflepuff Quidditch team captain.

Dean Thomas was deep in conversation with Laura's father and Seamus about muggle football with Arthur and Charlie Weasley listening closely to them.

"We really should introduce this muggle football into the wizarding world. We could do with some more sport." Charlie spoke to his father whose eyes lit up with glee.

"Oh yes I agree." he replied.

Laura was sat on a picnic rug placed on the grass along with Anna, Bethany, Kacey and Louisa having a good old girly gossip.

"I can't believe you're actually dating George Weasley." Anna gasped shooting a quick glance over at the twin who was sat with Ron, Lee Jordan, Harry and Fred playing the muggle game of connect four.

"How on earth did you manage to get George out of all the guys?" Louisa added.

"I have no idea. I was in the bed beside Fred at St Mongos and we just got chatting after their family left and George was on his own." Laura answered.

"What's he really like?" Bethany asked looking over in George's direction.

"He's so sweet. Honestly. He has a heart of gold. He has grown up a lot since he was at school." Laura replied trying to keep her voice down just in case there was an extendible ear lurking around somewhere.

"Is Fred still single or is he with that Angelina?" Anna wondered.

"No he's still single." Laura replied.

Anna looked over eyeing up Fred who was too engrossed in the game against Lee to even notice.

"I never liked that Angelina. She was really horrible to me when I was on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and she was the Gryffindor captain." Anna spoke in a whisper in the hope no one would hear her.

"No I didn't either. When she was dating Fred she really thought she was the bee's knees." Kacey added.

I really didn't want to get into a bitching session.

"My brother fancied her for years." Louisa said having her say. "She hated him though."

A dark navy blanket was now covering the night sky and a cold breeze swept over the garden. The house warming party at the Jones' new home was coming to a close and some people had already left. Laura was sat in the second living room with a huge group of her friends. Harry and Ginny had left as Ginny felt unwell. Hermione was adamant that she was pregnant.

"She was sick this morning too." she stated.

"Come on Hermione, she could just have a stomach bug." Ron replied rolling his eyes.

The thought of his best friend getting his little sister pregnant made him shudder.

"One day Ronald, Harry and Ginny are going to get married and have children." Hermione said matter of factly.

"Who are going to get married and have children?" George piped in.

"Harry and Ginny." Hermione answered.

"I do not want those images in my head thank you very much." Ron gasped covering his ears which had turned a little bit pink. "I can accept them dating but no, not doing that or ewwww no."

George and Fred burst into a fit of giggles.

"How can it not bother you two?" Ron asked his twin brothers.

"What bother us?" Fred and George wondered together making Hermione jump slightly.

"Harry and Ginny you know... don't you dare make me say it out loud!" Ron answered shuddering.

"Sleeping together you mean?" George answered wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ewwwww yes." Ron shuddered once again smacking his hand on his head.

"Oh little Ronnikins its part of life isn't it. You get yourself a girlfriend, you fall in love and someday you'll want to have children together. Do you want me to tell you the birds and the bee's story?" Fred joked patting Ron on the shoulder.

Ron cringed.

"No I do not. I am very aware of that story thank you very much!" Ron stated.

"Well Hermione I wish you all the luck in the world with dating my little brother. But you know if you want someone more mature and err interesting you know where I am." Fred spoke winking at Hermione.

Hermione shook her head and took Ron's hand as they apparated back to the burrow.

"What exactly does she see in him?" Fred asked George quietly as they sat down in the living room.

"I wouldn't know. For a start Ron's a boy. I don't bat for the other team and secondly he's our brother." George answered.

"Hardehar. But seriously he's a right git to her at times and so naive. Does he really think Harry and Ginny haven't been sleeping together?" Fred spoke in a quiet voice.

"I really don't think you two should be discussing your sister's love life mate." Lee Jordan said moving from the floor to beside the twins.

"As long as Harry-the-boy-who-lived-Potter doesn't hurt her then they are free to do what they like." George spoke standing up and making his way over to the sofa to beside Laura.

"I wondered where you disappeared too." he chirped scaring her slightly. "Sorry didn't mean to make you jump."

Laura grinned widely as George slipped his hand into hers.

"Right what should we do? Sarah stated standing up and causing everyone in the room to stop talking.

"Karaoke?"

"Karaoke what?" George asked Laura looking confused.

"You sing along to a song and the words are on the television screen." Laura explained.


	39. Chapter 38 - Karaoke

**Chapter 38 – Karaoke  
**Sarah and Laura began explaining what Karaoke was to everyone who didn't know. Anna who was also muggle born helped set up the equipment.

"So you choose a song and the words will come up on the screen. You sing into this." Sarah explained holding up the microphone.

"We'll put up a silencing spell around the room so the others won't get annoyed with our singing." Laura added.

"Probably a good thing when Dean sings he sounds like a strangled cat." Seamus joked.

"Right who wants to go first?" Laura asked everyone and was met by complete silence.

"Oh come on. We all fought in a war for crying out loud. This is nothing." Sarah commented.

"Right I'll do it." Fred jumped up using his Gryffindor courage.

"I should hope your house has strong windows Laura, Fred may end up breaking some of them." George joked.

Fred looked at the CD in complete confusion.

"I have never heard any of these songs before." he spoke raising an eyebrow.

"Just give me number 4."

Sarah set the CD up for Fred and handed him the microphone and showed him how to hold it.

"Now there's no need to shout." she told him.

"Right." Fred spoke into it and nearly dropped it when he heard his voice echo around the room. "Bloody hell!"

The song which was Boyzone's No Matter What began playing and Fred attempted to sing along and in the end was just singing along to anything as he didn't know the song. Everyone in the room was in stitches laughing, tears streaming down Louisa's face. Seamus was clutching a stitch in his side by the time Fred had finished.

Next up was Anna and Sarah who choose the Spice Girl's song Spice Up Your Life who sang pitch perfect. Dean and Seamus used their Gryffindor courage to go next and sang the Queen song Don't Stop Me Now.

"I love this song. Me Da used to play it all the time." Seamus chirped.

The song started and the two boys sang their hearts out complete with jumping up and down like loons even adding in a bit of air guitar.

"It's easy for them. They know the songs." Fred commented to Lee Jordan.

"Sometimes I think we'd been better off being muggle born or half-blood at times."

"Yeah but you've grown up in the wizarding world and know everything about it, us muggle borns had to learn everything once we got to Hogwarts." Anna replied.

"I suppose so and I'm sure being both have their good and bad points. We grew up knowing very little about the muggle world." Fred answered.

Fred, Lee and Anna all began chatting about the differences between being muggle born and pure blood. A few others had taken the microphone including Laura and Louisa who also sang the Spice Girls Song Wannabe. Next up was George who went for the Boyzone song in which Laura had let him hear called Words while she was in St Mongos.

"How the bloody hell does he know that?" Fred gasped looking up from his conversation to watch his twin sing in tune.

"Laura probably." Anna answered.

"I didn't know George could sing either." Seamus added.

"I'm not just a pretty face, am I Finnegan?" George chirped after he finished singing.

The group had been doing karaoke for well over an hour and loved every minute of it. Fred had finally got the gist of what to do and managed to sing a Take That song along with Lee and George called Never Forget. There was a lot of laughter from everyone. It was strange to think that just over two weeks ago everyone in the room was filled with fear about the battle at Hogwarts, about Voldemort's return and the muggle borns were in hiding fearing for their lives.

It was wonderful how their lives had all changed in that short space of time. There was no talk about the battle at all with only the small mention about the up and coming funerals of those they had lost and the fact Snape has still alive.

"He won't be teaching again at Hogwarts?" Anna questioned.

"I bloody well hope not." Sarah answered.

"I think he will you know. McGonagall is taking over as Headmistress and I can't see her getting rid of Snape." George answered.

"After everything he did when he took over as Headmaster? She must be mental." Bethany added.

Bethany's younger sister Amanda was in Sarah's year at school but pure blood.

"Listen up you lot. Harry told us some gossip about old Snape and he's not that bad." Fred spoke as he began explaining what Harry had told him.

"He was on our side all along and only working for you-know-who to pass information on to the order." George spoke.

Everyone couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"After the way that git treated poor Harry and Neville all those years, he was actually on Harry's side?" Seamus wondered shock evident in his voice.

"Yes or so Harry said. He was in love with Harry's mother and he only resented Harry because he hated his father." Fred answered.


	40. Chapter 39 - Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 39 – Sweet Dreams  
**The party at the Jones' house was finally over and everyone other than the Weasley twins; Fred and George had left. This was the family's first night staying in their brand new house. Laura the older of the two girls was nervous about this as was her younger sister Sarah. This really was the start of a new chapter in their lives.

A week ago Laura had been fighting at the battle of Hogwarts where she was knocked out and in a coma for just over a day. Now she had a boyfriend in the form of George Weasley and her family had moved into their new home in London. Laura stepped outside onto the front lawn along with Sarah, Fred and George to put some protective spells around the new house in case any death eaters were still lurking around looking for trouble.

Voldemort was long gone but some of his followers would still be in hiding, biding their time until they would try and fight again. However the wizarding world could not live in fear anymore. They had to move on and rebuild their lives. The four pointed their wands and spoke out the various incantations as light blasted from their wands.

"That should do the trick." George spoke grinning proudly.

Laura's parents Anne and John dashed outside to see what was happening.

"That's all the protective enchantments put up Mr and Mrs Jones." Fred said putting away his wand.

"Thank you so much everyone. However can muggles get through it?" Anne wondered.

"Yes they can. The only people who can't penetrate the shield will be death eaters." George replied.

"And how do we know who these death eaters are?" John wondered looking very confused.

"Well there's no proper way of knowing if someone is a death eater but they'll have a hideous mark on their arm, a sort of skull and snake thing." Fred answered.

"Plus they'll probably be dressed in black with a cloak and a mask. Or if they are being really smart they'll act as someone else." George added.

Anne shuddered slightly.

"Don't worry everyone you will be fine. We've had spells around our house for nearly a year and we've been safe." Fred grinned.

"And you haven't been attacked at all?" Anne asked.

"Nope we haven't surprisingly. We've been attacked at the burrow twice without the protection so we've used it ever since." Fred replied.

"We used them on our shop as well and it's still standing thank Merlin." George added.

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was one of very few shops still standing in Diagon Alley due to the twins adding every protective spell under the sun around it to keep it safe. They had put so much hard work and effort into the shop and it would have been such a shame to see it blown up and all their products ruined. A light breeze brushed over the group as they stepped back inside the warmth of the house and into the living room.

"Right I think we best be off." Fred stated.

"Yes we better head or Mum will be panicking. We're going back to the shop tomorrow." George spoke standing up.

Laura felt a pang of sadness as she didn't want her boyfriend to leave but she knew he had to and he needed to spend some time with Fred. It was selfish of her to want George all to herself. She seen how upset George was at nearly loosing Fred and she knew how much they depended on one another. They weren't just brothers but best friends. Laura stood up and shuffled over to her boyfriend hugging him tightly.

"You'll be fine love. If you need me you know where I am. Just send a patronas." George reassured her kissing her on the forehead.

The Jones family said their goodbyes to the twins and with a massive pop they were gone.

"Right girls I think it's time to hit the hay." Anne stated standing up.

A small yawn escaped Laura's mouth as she traipsed up the stairs and to her room. The house was eerily quiet now and Laura didn't like it at all.

"Sarah, will you stay with me tonight?" Laura asked her younger sister who had followed her up the stairs.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing." Sarah replied.

The two girls got ready for bed and with a flick of Laura's wand the double bed transformed into two singles.

"How did I know you two wouldn't sleep on your own tonight?" Anne giggled as she stepped into Laura's room shuffled over to give her two daughters a goodnight hug and kiss.

"I love you both so, so much." she sniffed hugging her daughters tightly.

"I love you too Mum." Laura and Sarah answered at the same time.

"I'm glad I got to meet all your friends from school. They are all lovely people." Anne said wiping away a stray tear from her eyes.

Anne finally stood up and left the room. Even though it was very late it didn't stop the two girls chatting about their evening.

"How crazy is it to think that we had people here tonight that we didn't really mix with at school and now they're I suppose our friends." Sarah spoke looking up at the little twinkling stars Laura had enchanted onto the ceiling to look like those from the great hall.

"Yeah it's mad isn't it? People like Dean, Seamus, the Patail twins. I suppose the war has brought everyone together. I think that's a good sign. You-know-who wanted to break up families and destroy friendships but all he did was make us all stronger." Laura replied.

"What doesn't break you makes you stronger." Sarah said smiling.

"It really does." Laura agreed.

As Harry had said you-know-who would never understand love or friendship. You could have all the power and money in the world but what's a life if you don't have a loving family or friends around you? It was surprising to many who knew of Harry's story that he didn't go the same way as Voldemort. Both were orphaned as young children, only Tom Riddle was put into an orphanage whereas Harry was made live with his horrible muggle Aunt and Uncle.

Tom sought power from a young age and wanted revenge on those who had hurt him. He murdered his own family and wanted rid of muggle borns and muggles. Harry however made friends with everyone and fought for what he believed in. He lost numerous people he cared about over the years but never sought revenge for their deaths.

For a few moments Laura just thought about Harry Potter and what an amazing person he is and how she hoped he would once and for all be happy without someone trying to kill him. Finally as her thoughts swayed from Harry to her boyfriend George she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	41. Chapter 40 - Weasleys Wizard Wheezes

**Chapter 40 – Weasley's Wizard Wheezes  
**After a brilliant night's sleep Laura Jones was all set for her visit to George and Fred Weasley's shop Weasleys Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley. She was looking forward to it but at the same time dreading what scene would meet her as she stepped onto those famous cobbled streets. Her mother was busying around the kitchen trying to get her trip back to Ireland organised.

"Mum will you please calm down. You're panicking me and I'm not even going with you." Laura stated picking at her egg.

"That's why I'm so worked up. I don't want to leave you girls here on your own." Anne answered putting hand wash in the sink instead of washing up liquid.

"Now look what I've done. I'm so stupid!"

Laura took out her wand and removed the lilac hand wash from the sink with one swish then with another swish made the dishes wash themselves.

"Mum please sit down, drink your coffee and breathe." Laura spoke handing her mother her mug of coffee.

"Thank you Laura dear." Anne replied taking a sip of her coffee.

"Mum look, Sarah and I will be fine. I'll see if Fred and George will come over and stay with us." Anne looked up from her coffee.

It was a good job Anne didn't know about the twin's reputations or she wouldn't let Laura date one of them let alone them stay with her two daughters.

"I do trust you girls it's just with everything that has happened I just want you both to be safe." Anne squeaked.

"We will be. We've all those spells put up and with Fred and George around we'll be even safer. They are really great wizards Mum." Laura answered smiling at the thought of Fred and George.

Though she did wonder if they'd plan to have a massive party. No they wouldn't do that in someone else's house. Just then there was a wrap on the front door and Laura dashed to answer it. Two ginger haired guys stood grinning broadly on the door step.

"Come on in." Laura chirped ushering the twins into the house and to the kitchen.

"Good morning boys. Would you like some breakfast? Tea? Coffee?" Anne asked Fred and George as they sat down on the table.

"No thank you Mrs Jones Mum made sure we had a good breakfast before we left." George replied patting his stomach.

Sarah then came skipping down the stairs humming a song to herself.

"Mum will you remember and send our owls to us tomorrow from our Aunts?" Sarah questioned as she entered the kitchen.

"Yes of course." Anne replied.

"Are you going to Ireland?" George asked looking slightly concerned.

"No Sarah and I are staying here. Mum and Dad are flying over tomorrow to sort a few things out." Laura replied.

"I did insist they come with us but they want to help over here." Anne spoke.

"Don't worry Mrs Jones we will look after Laura and Sarah. They can come to the burrow if they don't want to stay here." George suggested grinning.

Fred nodded his head in agreement with his twin.

With a massive bump Laura landed on the ground outside the Leaky Cauldron Pub. It had been a long time since she had been there last. George held out his hand to help his girlfriend up.

"It hasn't changed a bit." he commented looking at the sign which looked as it was about to fall off.

There was a massive pop behind the couple as Sarah Jones appeared with Fred.

"Is everything alright?" An old, grey haired witch dressed in dirty black robes questioned appearing at the door.

"Yes we're just going to Diagon Alley Mam." Fred answered politely.

At first the group were slightly nervous about entering the pub as they didn't know what to expect. George gripped his hand tightly around the wand in his pocket and Fred did the same. George's other hand was holding on to Laura for dear life. Inside the small pub hadn't changed a bit. There they met Tom who they knew well.

"Oh Mr and Mr Weasley it is so good to see you both again. How are the both of you?" Tom questioned holding out his wrinkly hand for them to shake.

"Very well thank you Tom." George answered.

"I believe one of you had a lucky escape the other day? I couldn't believe my ears when I heard." Tom spoke eyeing both the twins up to see which one it was.

"I'm alive and well Tom. I had a bit of a falling out with a wall but I'm here to tell the tale." Fred answered.

"And a good job you are too Fred. I've had a lot of customers wandering when that shop of yours will be opening again." Tom said.

"We're hoping to get it open soon. We think people will need a bit of a laugh now." George replied.

Tom nodded his head and offered the group some butterbeers.

"No thank you Tom. We'll maybe pop in later." Fred answered.

The four of them walked outside to the little courtyard and tapped the wall in the correct places.

"I can still remember the first day I came here when I was 11." Laura gasped as the wall began to move to reveal the entrance to the alley way.

"We used to come here all the time when we were little when Mum came to get Charlie, Bill and Percy their school stuff. We used to love it. Well that was until half of it got closed down recently." Fred answered.

"Do you remember when that wee guy turned Percy's hair bright green? That was a good day." George spoke his blue eyes widening.

"I wanted to high five that dude." Fred answered.

The alley looked pretty normal. Already shop workers were out with their wands fixing broken walls, windows and doors. At first Laura couldn't spot Weasleys Wizard Wheezes as it just looked like a blown up building.

"Don't worry girls it's only one of the enchantments. It's the same one put on Hogwarts to stop people coming across it. Good old Dumbledore rest his sole told us about it before he died." Fred spoke looking up at the sky as though looking to Dumbledore.

As they walked past some of the shops, people turned and waved bidding them good morning. The two girls were shocked to see how many people knew who the twins were and now nice everyone was being to them.

"It's so good to see this place getting back to normal." Fred commented.

An old grey haired man which was Ollivander appeared at the door of his shop with a dusty old cloth in his hand.

"Well, well, well look who it is. I wandered when both of you would return." the man spoke a small smile appearing on his face.

The twins walked over to the wand shop and shook Ollivander's hand.

"We would have come here sooner but Mum had Fred on house arrest until he was fully recovered." George explained.

"I'd still be there if it hadn't of been for Dad." Fred spoke.

Ollivander was a lovely man and very friendly. He asked how all of the Weasleys were and how the two girls were too.

"It's lovely to see you both too." he chirped.

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was an amazing shop. There was no doubt about it. As Laura stepped inside it looked the same as she remembered it. The shelves were full of the products the twins had thought up by themselves.

"It's bloody great to be back here Gred!" George chirped as he looked around.

Laura could tell that it meant the world to them that they were both back in their shop which was no doubt their pride and joy and the fact they were back together.

"I can't wait to get it opened again." Fred added.

George came down the steps and over to his twin wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"I don't think I could have come back here without you Gred. I didn't think I'd ever set foot in here again." George sniffed trying in vain to hold back tears.

He hated crying and even more so in front of Fred. Laura didn't move as she wanted the twins to have their moment together. Instead the two of them walked up the steps to the next floor admiring the products. Laura shot a glance at the twins and noticed them hugging.

"Sarah look." she spoke quietly nudging her sister who turned around and looked down. Laura couldn't help but smile.

It was that moment that Sarah wrapped her arms around Laura, hugging her tightly.

"What was that for?" Laura questioned slightly taken back.

"Seeing George like that made me realise how close I was to loosing you too Laura. I know we're not twins but you're one of my best friends." Sarah cried hugging her older sister tightly.

"Oh Sarah. Do you know how scared I was that I'd never get to see you again?" Laura cried both of them finally letting all their feelings out.

They broke apart as Fred and George stomped up the stairs.

"What? Was it something we said?" Fred wondered looking at the two sisters.

Laura pulled away wiping the tears away with a tissue.

"No it's alright. We just got a bit emotional." Sarah sniffed as she explained to the twins why they both were crying.

George shuffled over to the younger girl and hugged her.

"Well we both have our siblings and best friends back eh? We should be celebrating." George chirped.

Laura felt so much gratitude towards George at that moment. Fred moved over towards Laura and hugged her.

"No wall or rubble is a match for us eh? " He chirped.

Laura couldn't help but smile. Laura understood what Fred had gone through and vice versa and Sarah and George were the same, both of whom were so close to losing a sibling. After the hugs and tears had dried up, Fred and George led the way to the back of the shop where they were shown the staff room and product making room which was filled with various ingredients, four massive pewter cauldrons and a massive book full of how to make each product.

"This is where the magic happens." Fred chirped proudly.

At the top of another set of stairs was a deep red door. George took out his wand and tapped the door four times while muttering something under his breath.

"It's the password for our flat. The door flew opened and the twins led the way into the flat. George sneezed making everyone jump.

"Sorry guys it's a bit dusty in here." George commented looking around.

The twin's lead the girls into the living room and kitchen area where Fred flopped down onto the dark brown sofa sending more dust particles into the air. George headed into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Eewwww something smells disgusting in there." He shrieked slamming the door and screwing up his nose.

There was three good sized bedrooms, one of which was Fred's, one George's and one a spare bedroom.

"Sometimes Lee or Verity will stay over." George told the girls.

The boys both had their own bathrooms. Fred had already starting tackling the dust in the living room while George showed the girls around and when they returned to the living room it was thankfully dust free.

"Just caught this little git." Fred stated holding up a twitchy grey rat.

"Get rid of that bloody thing, you know how much I hate them little creeps." George gasped hiding behind Laura.

"Just make sure it's not Scabbers first." Laura raised an eyebrow.

"Scabbers was Ron's old rat, who was actually Peter Pettigrew. It's a long story, we'll explain all later." Fred spoke tapping it with his wand.

"No this one has all its toes intact."

George ushered the girls into the living room while Fred disposed of the rat outside.

"Percy had a pet rat which he gave to Ron when he started Hogwarts. He was a pathetic looking rat and then when we were in our 5th year and Sirius Black was on the loose, we found out that the rat was actually Peter Pettigrew who was supposedly murdered by Black but was the one who told you-know-who were Harry's parents were." George explained.

"Rats only live about three years but none of us twigged on that that was why Scabbers was still alive." Fred added.

"Peter also known as Wormtail was part of you-know-who's gang and after he got set free he went back to you-know-who. He died when Ron, Harry and Hermione were taken to Malfoy mannor." George told the girls.

"Did you-know-who murder him?" Laura asked.

"Nope he didn't funny enough. Ron said he strangled himself with a metal hand you-know-who had given him." Fred answered.

George went on to explain what all had happened, that Wormtail had cut off his hand to bring you-know-who back so he was rewarded with a metal hand, however as he helped save the trio his hand strangled him.

Their day in the shop was pretty straight forward. Fred and George checked all their products and wrote down everything they needed more of while the two girls set to work giving their flat a bit of a spring clean then helped the boys in cleaning up the shop.

"I still can't over how bloody lucky we were with this place. It could have been easily blown up." George commented blasting away some cobwebs from a lamp with his wand.

There was no doubt about it, they were very lucky indeed.

"Fred I honestly think its best we don't open up again until all the funerals and such are over with." George suggested looking towards his twin.

"George I was just thinking the exact same thing. It would be quite disrespectful." Fred answered.

"It'll also give us some more time to make more products." George nodded his head in agreement.

After a busy morning the gang stopped for some lunch and were then joined by Lee Jordan and Verity. Lee rushed out the back with Fred to begin preparing some potions while Verity helped the girls to clean. George was busy jotting down things on his clipboard, screwing up his face in concentration at times. As Laura dusted around the till area Verity approached the young girl.

"So Laura I believe you are dating the notorious George Weasley." She chirped sitting herself on top of the clean bench.

"I am yeah." Laura blushed swiping her wand over a dusty shelf but because she wasn't concentrating the dust went all over her causing both girls to cough.

"Sorry." Laura gasped swishing her wand and making the dust disappear.

"He's not a bad lad at all. He's actually really nice, both of them are. Just don't get on the wrong side of them." Verity spoke.

Laura simply raised an eyebrow.

"What I mean is that they like to stand up for themselves, they don't take any crap from anyone."

Laura kind of knew that anyway after they stood up to Professor Umbridge in her 6th year. There was something but Laura couldn't quite put her finger on that she didn't like about Verity.

"I don't remember you at Hogwarts." Verity spoke breaking Laura from her concentrating.

Laura didn't remember her either.

"I was the year below the twins, in Hufflepuff." Laura answered sorting out the plastic bags.

"Oh right, that's why I don't know you. I was in the same year as the twins, Gryffindor too." Verity replied jumping off the bench and lifting out some dusty looking gift wrap.

Verity however got bored quickly due to Laura's lack of interest in her and wandered off elsewhere. Laura got back to the job in hand, swishing her wand in various directions in order to clean the dust and cobwebs off the shelves. George sneaked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist making her jump about 10 foot in the air.

"Bloody hell!" she shrieked turning around and spotting George.

"Sorry love didn't mean to scare you." George apologised looking guilty.

"How are you getting on?" Laura asked him.

"Really well. I think I've got everything we need to work on. The pygmy puffs were giving me hassle though." George answered pointing at the little purple and pink creatures in a huge metal cage. "The poor little things have been cooked up in here since we left here, surprised they haven't started killing each other."

Laura and George headed down the stairs to where the pygmy puffs were to have a look at them.

"Should we let them out?" Laura wandered.

"We really should but I've a feeling they'll go mental. I'll ask Lee, he's the one in the know." George replied before shouting "LEE!" at the top of his lungs.

The dark skinned boy came rushing from the back and down the stairs.

"Do you reckon these little blighters should be let out for a run around?" George asked.

Lee poked a finger into the cage and a purple one came over to him. Laura gasped hoping they wouldn't bite his finger off.

"Yeah go for it. Just make them a protective area they can run around in first so they can't go AWOL." Lee replied.

George lifted the heavy cage down and drew a misty circle on the floor with his wand, set the cage down in the middle and opened it. About 20 little purple and pink balls of fluff dashed out of it and began darting around that fast they were like tiny little pink and purple dots now.

"They are actually really cute." Laura commented watching them.

"You can have one if you like. You and Sarah both can." George answered grinning. "They're quite easy to look after too. Ginny has one."

"Now George you can't just go giving your products to people. You'll never earn a profit that way." Verity spoke ascending down the stairs in a flirty manor.

Technically George could do what he liked; it was his shop after all.

"I think I'm allowed to give my girlfriend and her sister something." George commented in an annoyed tone.

"Bit odd how you were going to make your own brother pay but you'd give your new girlfriend stuff for free." Verity pressed on making an emphasis on the word 'new'.

Laura really didn't like the tone of Verity's voice. She can remember meeting her when she visited the shop before but doesn't remember her like this.

"And it's my shop isn't it? I was only winding Ron up anyways." George replied.

Laura gripped her wand tighter. Maybe she was just imagining things after all that had happened but she had a right to worry and to find it hard to trust people. Verity moved over to beside George and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"You're cute when you're angry." she flirted.

Laura's face flushed with anger the temptation to hex her building with every second.

"Look I've got work to do so if you'll excuse me." George said matter of factly not paying any attention to Verity's flirting.

George stomped up the stairs and Verity smirked at Laura before following him. Laura didn't move just continued to watch the fluffy pink and purple balls roaming around in the circle. She picked up a pink one in her hand and petted it.

'I think I'll take you and call you Presley.' Laura whispered.

The afternoon passed quickly. For some reason Verity had been following George around the shop all day like a little lap dog and this aggravated Laura. She didn't know whether she was doing it to annoy Laura or make her jealous but it was probably a mixture of the two. Laura hadn't seen much of George as he was in a meeting with Fred and Lee to discuss their plans; this left the three girls to fill out on products from the stock room.

Laura tried in vain to keep a distance from Verity but this proved impossible. While Verity filled out on fever fudge Laura quickly retreated to the stock room to find some pimple potions. The stock room was very well organised and brightly labelled. Verity rushed into the stock room looking for some dark mark lolly pops.

"There you are Laura. I thought you'd vanished on us." Verity said but not in a sincere tone.

She probably wouldn't have cared if she had of disappeared. Laura continued to look for the pimple potion while Verity scanned the shelf above her.

"LAURA WATCH OUT!" was the last thing Laura heard before everything went black.

"What the hell did you do? Do you not know what that poor girl has went through!" a voice shouted as Laura slowly regained consciousness.

"It was an accident George." A female voice cried. "I didn't mean to drop the box, it slipped from my hands."

"You're a witch Verity, you could have summoned that box down!" a man's voice snapped.

"You do it every other time!"

Laura's head felt sore as her eyes flicked open, the light hurting them slightly. Laura knew this feeling all too well. Her head felt sore.

"Thank goodness Laura." A familiar voice spoke and she felt a hand push her hair back from her head.

"See she's awake, there's nothing wrong with her." the female said.

Laura's eyes opened fully and she met George's worried look.

"What...what happened?" she stuttered.

"Verity here accidentally dropped a box of dark mark lollies in the stock room which just happened to hit you." George answered as he crouched down in front of the sofa where Laura was laid in the twin's flat.

Laura looked at the blonde haired girl stood her arms folded across her chest.

"I don't think it was an accident." Sarah commented kneeling down beside her sister.

"She's been making snide little marks at Laura all day and the flirting with George."

Verity went to open her mouth but Sarah quickly pointed her wand at her.

"What on earth is going on?" Fred questioned entering the living room.

"Are you alright Laura?"

Laura nodded her head though it ached slightly.

"I think you should ask Verity here!" George snapped.

"I honestly didn't do anything, it was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt her." Verity cried throwing her hands up in the air.

Sarah still had her wand pointed at Verity.

"Don't lie. You don't like Laura. You're jealous that she's with George and you aren't. I heard you telling Lee!" Sarah spat moving closer to Verity her wand raised.

"I...I hardly know the girl." Verity stuttered.

"Lee what did she say to you?" George demanded looking at Lee then at Verity. Verity shot Lee a look that would kill.

"I...she just said that you could do much better than Laura and that she was just a little girl." Lee stuttered.

"Did you now? Well let me tell you this Verity. I happen to like Laura very much. I thought you were supposed to be our friend and a loyal one at that but you have been insulting my girlfriend all day!" George snapped his face getting redder as anger filled in his blood.

Verity had told Laura not to get on the wrong side of George and this is exactly what she'd done.

"I...he..I never said that. Lee's lying." Verity stuttered, the colour draining from her face.

Fred just stood speechless.

"I don't think Lee has lied to us in the whole 9 years that I've known him!" George spoke the anger subsiding slightly. Fred nodded in agreement.

"Fred?" Verity said in a pleading tone.

She was fighting a losing battle; Fred was obviously going to side with George. Laura coughed slightly starting George.

"I'll get some water." Fred spoke dashing to get her a drink.

"It all makes sense now. You didn't want me to give Laura a pygmy puff and were following me around all day. That comment you made about Hufflepuffs too." George said. "I think you should go."

Fred had returned with a glass of ice cold water.

"Fred please? You believe me don't you?" Verity cried.

"I'm sorry Verity but I'm with George. I didn't hear what went on but I've got to stick with my brother on this one. We'll be in contact." Fred answered.

Verity stormed from the flat slamming the door behind her mumbling "Don't bother." as she went.

Sarah finally lowered her wand and moved to sit down on the sofa beside her sister.

"I'm sorry." Laura croaked finally finding some words to say.

"It's ok Laura. It's not your fault." George softly spoke. "I'll stay here with Laura if you three want to keep working on the shop."

Fred and Lee left but Sarah stayed behind.

"What did I do wrong?" Laura wandered out loud.

"I have no idea love. Verity seemed a little weird today." George answered.  
*******

Laura had stayed in the twin's flat for the rest of the afternoon. George eventually left her and got back to planning with Fred and Lee. Sarah joined Laura in the living room and the two girls spent the afternoon playing exploding snap. Laura's head hurt but George got her an ice pack to hold on it then got her some potion to take.

Laura felt a lot better once the potion kicked in. She still however didn't understand what Verity had against her, she hadn't done anything wrong. All Laura did was offer to give Fred and George a helping hand in the shop. George too didn't understand Verity's attitude. It was about 5pm when the three boys appeared in the flat giggling about something. The girls noticed the tips of Lee's hair were bright pink.

"Suits you mate. You should keep it like that." Fred giggled patting Lee's hair with his hand.

"How are you feeling love?" George asked Laura sitting down on the sofa beside her.

"A lot better thank you." Laura answered smiling.

"I still don't understand what was wrong with Verity today? She's never acted like that before." Fred wondered.

"Well she's had a crush on George for ages now. She's probably just jealous." Lee answered.

"I always thought she had a thing for Fred." George answered wrapping an arm around his girlfriend pulling her closer.

"I'll send her an owl." Fred commented and he and Lee headed off down the alley to send an owl to Verity.

"George did I do anything wrong to annoy Verity?" Laura wandered.

"No of course you didn't love. I've never seen Verity like that before. But don't be worrying." George answered pulling Laura into a massive hug.


	42. Chapter 41 - Ministry Letters

**Chapter 41 – Ministry Letters – Laura POV**  
The next morning, Mum was fussing as usual, rushing around like a headless chicken trying to get everything packed for Ireland. Sarah and I were sat in the living room watching This Morning as Mum rushed around muttering stuff to herself.

"John hurry up. The taxi will be here to collect us soon!" She shouted making me jump a metre off the sofa I was sat on.

Sarah and I looked at one another and shook our heads trying our best not to laugh. Mum would always get herself in a tizzy when we were going away anywhere whereas Dad would be the opposite and take everything in his stride.

"Accio magazine." I heard Sarah say just in time to see a gossip magazine hurtling towards us, nearly hitting me in the face.

Sarah had somehow managed to slip my wand from my dressing gown pocket.

"Sarah!" I protested. "Warn me next time or you could just walk over there and get the magazine yourself."

"Sorry sis, I couldn't resist." Sarah giggled back handing me my wand.

I don't know why but I've always carried my wand with me. Even when I knew I wouldn't need it. We had been told in our first year at Hogwarts to keep our wands with us at all times even though we weren't allowed to use magic in the corridors or outside of school. Not that anyone took any notice to the magic in the corridors.

"I wonder if the school will be ready for the 1st of September." Sarah wondered.

"It should be. I heard Ron say that it was already being fixed by the house elves or something." I answered.

It was hard to imagine a group of tiny house elves re-building a massive castle. Mum then appeared in a fluster.

"Now you girls will be ok won't you?" Mum cried.

"Of course we will. Molly said we can go around to the burrow anytime." I answered.

"I know but I've got every right to worry about you both after everything that has happened. Just promise me you'll both stay safe." Mum cried again.

Just then a dark brown owl appeared at the window. I shuffled over and removed the two letters it was carrying. One was addressed to Sarah and the other one to me. They had a stamp from the Ministry of Magic. My heart sank. How on earth did they know where we lived now and what did they want? Were muggle borns still needed in for questioning? The thought of it made me sick to the stomach. Being brought before a pile of scary looking pure blood wizards is one of my worst nightmares. Mum gasped and Sarah just shrugged her shoulders. I carefully opened it nervously and began reading.

_"Dear Miss Laura Jones,  
I am writing to say how good it is to hear that you have made a full recovery from the horrible battle and I hope you and your family are all ok. I am currently acting as Minister or Magic for the foreseeable future. As you are aware a law was passed before the battle that all muggle borns were to attend an inquiry at the Ministry. However now that I am in charge you will no longer have to attend these as the old laws regarding muggle borns are back in place. After all that has happened recently, everyone in the wizarding world has to come together now. I will keep you posted on the happenings at the Ministry and any changes in the laws. I would like to thank you for your co-operation and support during this difficult time. If you have any questions feel free to owl me."  
Yours sincerely Kingsley Shacklebolt (Temporary Minister of Magic)_

I re-read my letter twice to let in sink in. Sarah was sat reading hers in silence, her blue eyes darting across the page in concentration.

"Well!" Mum wondered.

"Kingsley has taken over as the new Minister and we no longer have to go in for questioning." I told Mum.

Sarah's letter was something similar to mine only hers said

"I hope you will return to Hogwarts in September to continue your education."

About 5 minutes later a small grey owl appeared at the window.

"What is with all these owls?" Mum questioned suspiciously.

Sarah went over and got the piece of rolled up parchment from it.

"It's for you Laura." she commented handing me the parchment.

"Hi love just wondering if you and Sarah got letters from the Ministry? We all got them. I'll see you both later. George." the letter said.

"It looks like everyone got letters from the Ministry. The Weasleys all got them too." I said to Sarah and Mum.

I took out some paper and wrote George a note back.

"Hi yes me and Sarah did. We don't have to go in for questioning anymore and they are hoping Sarah will return to Hogwarts. Look forward to seeing you later."

I rolled up the paper and placed it to the owl's foot.

"Take this to George Weasley at the burrow." I told it.

The owl took flight and away it went. The taxi then came for my parents and it was an emotional goodbye, well mainly from Mum who couldn't hold the tears back and was fussing over us again.

"Mum we'll be fine honestly. Please send our love to everyone back home." I spoke pulling away.

Mum and Dad finally left waving out the window of the taxi.

"Right we need to get a move on or the boys will be here soon." I stated locking the door and making my way up the stairs.


	43. Chapter 42 - Lover's Tiff

**Chapter 42 – A Lovers Tiff  
**"Ronald you can be such an insensitive idiot at times!" Hermione snapped whipping her wavy hair behind her and storming up the stairs past Fred Weasley in the burrow.

Fred looked on in horror as the pretty witch past him, tears glistening in her brown eyes. Fred stopped in the middle of the stairs not knowing to follow her for fear of being hexed or to go and see what Ron had said to her. He went with the 2nd option and darted down the stairs, into the living room where Harry and Ron were sat, Ron with his head in his hands.

"What did you do to her now?" Fred demanded making Ron jump slightly.

"To who?" Ron questioned.

"Umbridge! Who do you think you idiot! She's just stormed past me in tears." Fred snapped.

"Nothing, she just took something I said the wrong way, got the wrong end of the stick!" Ron replied sheepishly.

Fred folded his arms across his chest and looked at Harry.

"So what exactly did you say to her then?" he questioned.

"All I said was that house elves like working for people and that she needed to stop with the S.P.E.W nonsense then she called me insensitive and said I didn't care." Ron explained. "She's being going on about this bloody S.P.E.W rubbish for years and it's not exactly going anywhere."

Fred although angry at his brother, knew Ron had a point about the house elves.

"You know how passionate she is about the house elves and you're supposed to be her boyfriend, maybe you should give her a bit of support now and then rather than slag her off!" Fred snapped.

"Since when have you cared about her feelings?" Ron wondered rising off the sofa.

Harry's green eyes shot from Ron to Fred and back to Ron again.

"I've always cared about Hermione, she's like a sister to me." Fred answered.

"You don't treat Ginny like that!" Ron snapped.

"Yeah I do actually. Remind me who it was that put itching power in Michael Corner's drink after he broke up with her? That would have been me." Fred answered matter of factly.

"Guys can you both calm down." Harry spoke softly.

Harry hated seeing any of the Weasleys fighting or arguing. Having not being brought up with sisters and brothers he wished he could have one rather than his annoying cousin Dudley.

"I'm just saying you should start treating her a bit better or you're going to end up losing her for good and as a friend as well!" Fred stated storming out of the living room, slamming the door behind him which made the window shake slightly.

"What was that all about?" Ron questioned sitting back down on the sofa again. Harry just shook his head.

Fred stomped up the stairs towards Ginny's room. He didn't know whether to go in or to just forget about it. He and Hermione were friends but weren't best friends. He stopped right outside the bedroom door.

'Come on Fred where is your Gryffindor courage?' he asked himself lifting up his hand to knock on the door. He tapped 3 times.

"Who is it?" A sweet little voice asked on the other side.

Fred nervously pushed open the door peering around it. Hermione was laid on her bed with a book in her hand.

"Hey it's only me." Fred spoke softly entering slowly.

Hermione turned fully around looking pleasantly surprised to see Fred standing there.

"I'm probably the last person you want to see right now but I just came to see if you are ok." Fred said watching Hermione closely.

"There are definitely people I could put last on the 'I want to see list' right now and you're not one of them." Hermione spoke as she wiped away a stray tear.

Fred thanked Merlin for that.

"What has that git of a brother of mine done to you now?" Fred asked her sitting on Ginny's bed.

"Just being an insensitive wart as usual." Hermione answered.

"He always has been Mione." Fred said back not knowing if that would make her feel any better or worse. "What exactly do you see in him?"

Hermione slammed her book down on the bed, Fred jumped slightly.

"To be honest Fred I really don't think it is any of your business." she snapped and Fred's stomach dropped.

"Sorry Mione I shouldn't have asked you that. Yes it's none of my business about you and Ron." Fred commented standing up and walking out of the room feeling like banging his head off the nearest wall.

"Fred wait!" Hermione called after the twin.

Fred turned on his heel and walked back into the room.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you." Fred moved back to Ginny's bed where he once again sat down.

"Sometimes I wonder what I do see in Ron. He can be so kind and caring when he wants to be and we've been through so much together in the past few years but at times he just doesn't have a clue about anything." Hermione admitted. "Sometimes he treats me like one of the boys rather than a girl with feelings. I love him to bits but sometimes I think we'd be better off being friends."

Fred moved closer to Hermione and went to place his hand on hers but she quickly pulled away.

"Mione you've got to do what you think is best. But he can't keep making you feel like this." Fred told her.

Inside he knew she'd be better off without him but that was because he wanted her for himself.

"Usually I know what to do especially when it came to searching for horocruxes and what not but I don't know. I think I'll give it another week and see what happens then." Hermione sniffed.

Hermione was usually so strong and stubborn, always having an answer for everything but for the first time ever Fred seen a vulnerable side to her. I suppose it proved that she was human after all and not super woman. Fred wished he could help her more but he had to stop himself.

"Well I better go. If you need anyone to talk to you know where I am." Fred spoke standing up and making his way to the door.

"Thank you Fred." Hermione spoke her voice slightly croaky.

Fred left and went back down to his room, flopping on his bed and running his hand through his messy ginger hair.

'She'd be better off with me. I'd never break her heart or say anything to heart her.' he thought to himself.


	44. Chapter 43 - The Muggle World

**Chapter 43 – The muggle world  
**Laura and Sarah sat in their living room watching day time television waiting patiently on Fred, George and possibly Luna arriving.

"I hope Fred and George aren't planning any parties or playing any pranks." Sarah spoke folding her arms across her chest.

"You sound just like Mum. But I don't think they are that bad." Laura answered.

"How are we going to keep two wizards and a witch entertained in a muggle house?" Sarah wondered.

"Well there's plenty to show them, watch some movies, play some muggle games." Laura suggested.

"We could even take them to the cinema or bowling." Sarah's eyes lit up.

"I can just imagine Fred and George bowling, they'd probably bewitch the balls to knock all the pins down or something." Sarah giggled.

"Well if we do, we'll just have to ban any use of magic won't we? Just act like complete muggles for the evening." Laura said. "But I think we're helping again at the shop today."

The girls were interrupted by a knock at the front door. Two ginger haired twins stood.

"Is it really them though?" Sarah asked.

"It could be someone pretending to be them. We have to be careful Laura."

Laura thought for a few seconds.

"Right I'll ask them a question, one only George will know the answer too." she replied unlocking the door nervously.

"What does this do?" Fred questioned pointing at the door bell.

"It's a door bell, you press it and a song is played throughout the house to let the occupants know someone is at the door." Laura answered.

Sarah pushed her way past Laura.

"This may seem like crazy but you know after everything that has happened we've got to be careful and make sure you are the real Fred and George." she stated leaning against the door frame.

"She's got a point you know." Fred answered.

"I've got a question for you George, what was the name of one of the bands I let you listen too when I was in St Mongos?" Laura asked her boyfriend.

George thought for a few seconds.

"Boyzone or something." he replied.

"It's definitely them." Laura spoke ushering the two boys into the living room.

"I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have doubted you." she apologised as George pulled her to one side snaking his arms around her waist.

"It's fine. You've got every right to be suspicious and I don't think we're all 100% safe yet." George answered.

"I know but I just feel so silly doubting you both but I suppose we've got to be careful." Laura sighed and rested her head on George's chest.

"Be careful about what? What are you two planning?" Fred questioned wiggling his eyebrows.

"Do you want Sarah and me to give you both some time alone?" Fred's blue eyes widened.

Laura's face blushed bright red once she twigged on to what Fred was suggesting.

"We were taking about keeping ourselves safe from death eaters and not taking any changes." George answered. "Why what did you think we were talking about?"

"Never mind." Fred answered with a slight laugh.

Laura and George followed Fred into the living room.

"Where's Luna?" Laura wondered.

"She's gone with Mum to meet her Dad. Mum has invited you both over for dinner tonight and she says if you both want you are more than welcome to stay there tonight too." Fred answered.

"However we both were going to stay at our flat tonight, though we don't know if it's going to be completely safe yet." George added.

"So what would you guys like to do today?" Laura asked them.

"Well we were going to take you both to the shop again but to be honest there's not much to do so it's up to you girls." George answered.

"Sarah and me were thinking and thought you both would like to go ten pin bowling." Laura suggested.

By the looks on their faces they had no idea what that was.

"Basically it's a muggle game where you have to throw a ball down a lane and knock down as many pins as you can." Sarah explained.

"It's actually quite easy and it's a lot of fun. However there's a catch if we go, we're going to ban the use of magic so neither of you can cheat."

Fred gasped "No magic?"

"Yeah it'll give you a little insight to our muggle lives. Also we were thinking of showing you both a film so we can get in loads of sweets and crisps and what not." Laura replied.

"a what?" George asked looking baffled.

"A film, it's a story but only shown on television." Sarah answered pointing to the television.

"You get all different types, scary ones, romantic ones, children's ones and fighting ones." Laura added.

Fred's eyes shot towards the television and became engrossed with the program which was on. Laura proceeded to tell the twins all about what a television was and what it did.

"Imagine if we could watch Quidditch on this. It would be brilliant." Fred said excitedly.


	45. Chapter 44 - Ten Pin Bowling

**Chapter 44 – Ten Pin Bowling  
**Laura and Sarah had been sitting watching the music channels with Fred and George for about half an hour. The twins were in awe at the muggle invention – the television. After lunch the four of them apparated to the nearest bowling alley. Their wands were put securely in their bags or pockets and were not allowed to be touched unless they were desperately needed. Laura was worried Fred and George would act like total aliens. Sarah went over the rules of bowling once more before they went inside.

"The balls are different weights so pick one that you can lift and throw easily and no magic to make it easier." she said.

The four friends walked inside the building which was quite noisy with music blaring, bells ringing, skittles being knocked over and people laughing and talking.

"What in merlin?" George gasped looking around.

"Bro we've got to at least act normal and not like we're from a different planet." Fred whispered to his twin.

Laura led the way to the desk to book a lane and pay.

"A lane for four please." she spoke to the blonde haired girl behind the desk.

George was looking around at the various arcade games.

"We'll show you them all after." Sarah quietly said to Fred and George while Laura paid the money and gave the girl everyone's names.

"There you go. You are in lane 8. Do you need any bowling shoes?" the woman asked them.

Laura had made sure everyone was in training shoes before they left. The lanes were brightly lit with dancing lights up and down either sides. Television screens were above each lane which showed the scores. First of all they went to get a ball each. Fred lifted a glittery black one and nearly dropped it.

"Clearly not this one." he spoke.

"Go by the numbers, the lower numbers are lighter." Sarah told them.

"I knew that." George commented.

Laura shook her head and giggled. Laura was first up. She walked to the edge of the lane, placed her fingers in the ball and using all her strength threw it down the lane. She managed to knock 6 pins down and fist punched in celebration.

"That's all you have to do. It's easy." she chirped.

Sarah was up next and got 8 down in total. Fred was third and slowly walked up to the line looking back at us for support. Laura got up and walked towards him as though she was just making casual conversation.

"Just imagine the ball is a quaffle." Laura spoke to him quietly.

Fred did just that and the bright green ball rolled down the lane at top speed, knocking into the middle of the pins sending 9 of them flying.

"Bloody hell." he gasped in shock.

George was just as impressive knocking down all the 10 pins and getting a strike.

"Are you sure you both have never played before?" Laura wondered.

The twins shook their heads. As the game progressed Fred was in the lead. The girls were beginning to think the boys had bewitched the balls but Laura had their wands in her handbag with a spell on them so they couldn't get them, she kept checking just to be sure.

"This is actually brilliant." Fred chirped after getting a strike.

Like true brothers Fred and George were getting competitive and trying to outdo each other.

"Freddie mate you may be better at bowling but I'm clearly the better looking twin." George joked patting his twin on the shoulder.

"I suppose we can't have looks and talent eh brother?" Fred retorted.

The game lasted an hour and George ended up the winner with Fred second, Laura third and Sarah last. The girls couldn't believe that two boys who had never heard of bowling a few hours before hand had beaten them both. Then again the twins had been beaters in the Gryffindor Quidditch team so were pretty strong.

All four of them had thoroughly enjoyed themselves and they had a lot of laughs.

"Can we have our wands back now?" Fred questioned as they went down to the arcade.

"Nope not yet. Plus we can't use magic in here anyways, too many muggles around." Laura answered.

Sarah and Laura spent the rest of the afternoon showing Fred and George the various arcade games such as the basketball hoop where you have to throw as many basketballs into the hoop in the space of two minutes and the teddy bear machine where you have to try and grab a teddy bear and bring it back to the hole. Laura managed to win a cute pink bunny rabbit.

Fred's personal favourite was the slot machines were you put a coin in, pull a handle and have to get three of the same picture in a row. They spent a good hour messing around in the arcade playing on the various games. They were having a brilliant time and the twins loved all the muggle machines and games.

"Honestly this is all brilliant. I can't believe we've been oblivious to this all." George chirped hammering a little frog with a hammer.

"There's probably so much more you've never seen." Sarah said.

"I say we show you a few different things if you'd like." Laura suggested.

Fred's blue eyes lit up, full of excitement.

"Yes that would be brilliant." George replied.


	46. Chapter 45 - Nightmares

**Chapter 45 – Nightmares – George POV  
**_"No Fred No!" I shouted dashing towards my two brothers; Percy and Fred just as a wall had been blasted a part behind Fred. _

_I tried to run but my legs were frozen to the spot, it was as though I was running in slow motion. _

_"Fred no!" I shouted trying in vain to get my legs to work but they just wouldn't. _

_Why wouldn't they work? My twin needed me. I watched in horror as the wall collapsed around Fred burying him in rubble. _

_"Percy do something!" I demanded but no words came out of my mouth. _

_I tried to yell and scream for help but no words came out. I needed to help my twin, he needed me. Percy had already started moving blocks of rubble away from him. My wand fell out of my shaking hands as I finally approached the wall and my two brothers. I frantically began trying to move the rubble away._

_"Percy quicker we've got to save him." I cried in vain. _

_Fred's face was pale white and lifeless, a huge smile still etched on his face. I shook him._

_"Fred, no, Fred please come back!" I cried. _

_Nothing happened. _

_"Percy do something!" Percy just stood there looking lost. _

_I shook Fred again but there was no response. _

_"This is your entire fault Percy!" I snapped looking at my grief stricken older brother. _

_"I tried to save him, I did but don't blame me George." Percy cried. _

_I picked up my wand and pointed it directly at Percy. _

_"That should be you not Fred!" I spat. _

_"George don't be doing anything stupid." Percy spoke holding his hands out in front of me. _

_"Avada..." I went to say..._

__I bolted up right on my bed, sweat covering my whole body and tears streaming down my face. My heart was hammering at 90mph in my chest and I felt like it was going to jump out of it. I shot a glance to my left and spotted my twin sleeping soundly in the bed beside me. I let out a small sigh of relief. He was alive. It had been four nights since Fred had returned home and the first time I'd had a really bad nightmare regarding the battle. I didn't doubt that it would be the last one I'd have either.

I calmed myself down and took a sip of water to cool me down. I threw back the twisted covers and quietly stepped out of bed, shuffling over to the side of Fred's bed, kneeling down beside him. I had to make sure he was there and that he was ok. I reached out my hand and gently touched his, it was warm and that was a good sign plus he was quietly snoring.

"What in Merlin are you doing?" Fred gasped jumping up right and scaring the life out of me making me fall backwards.

"Seeing if you're ok." I replied composing myself.

"Of course I'm ok you muppet." Fred spoke.

"I know, I know. I just had a bad nightmare that's all and I wanted to check." I answered feeling really stupid.

Fred raised an eyebrow at me. I didn't want Fred to see me get all emotional but I couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"It's just I came so close to losing you Gred and I don't ever want to go through that ever again and the nightmare was...was of the wall...crashing down and I couldn't do anything to help you." I cried.

"Oh Forge I'm here and like I said before I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Fred spoke pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry for getting all emotional." I apologised.

"It's alright bro. I'll forgive you this once. But don't be turning into an emotional git on me." Fred answered.

Fred and I then had a little heart to heart and that meant the world to me to finally be able to open up and be honest about how I felt about everything that had happened. Fred admitted how scared he had felt when he went off with Percy and I went with Kingsley and Lupin that he'd never see me again and that he'd be worried that I'd be killed and we'd never get to say goodbye to each other.

Although it was really late the two of us talked for ages. Fred was the only person I could talk too about absolutely anything without feeling stupid. He probably knew me better than anyone else including our parents and siblings. We also talked about the future and about where we wanted to go with the shop and the possibility of buying a new premise in Hogsmede and maybe else were. We even discussed the possibility of buying over Zonkos Joke Shop.

Finally after talking for well over an hour I moved back into my own bed.

"Goodnight Freddie. Love you dude." I softly spoke getting under the covers and snuggling down under them.


	47. Chapter 46 - The Malfoys Remorse

**Chapter 46 – The Malfoy's Remorse  
**The court room was filled with witches all waiting patiently on the trial of the Malfoy family to begin, pieces of parchment in front of them and their quills at the ready. The Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt was pacing the main floor with his hands behind his back keeping a close eye on the doors. Percy Weasley entered and walked over to Kingsley.

"The Malfoy family have arrived sir and will be down shortly. The aurors are just going to meet them now." The red haired man spoke.

"Right you are Mr Weasley." Kingsley replied and walked over to his seat.

Percy had returned to his job at the Ministry after Kingsley offered him his old job back. However this time Percy was determined not to put his job before his family, especially after coming so close to losing Fred, his younger brother.

After a further five minutes of waiting the Malfoy family which consisted of Lucius, his wife Narcissa and their teenage son Draco arrived in the court room. 17 year old Draco looked petrified as he entered, his arms linked with his Mother's.

"Please sit down." Kingsley ordered while pointing too three chairs in the middle of the court room.

The family slowly walked over as every eye in the building was on them. A group of aurors walked over and stood beside the family, acting as security to make sure they didn't try and start a fight. First Kingsley asked for confirmation of their names then set to work on questioning them. Lucius had decided to hand himself in to the Ministry where he had once worked, his guilty conscience getting the better of him. He was made swear on oath to tell the whole truth or suffer severe consequences.

"Lucius Malfoy do you admit to being a death eater and serving he who shall not be named?" Kingsley questioned standing up.

"I do yes." Lucius simply replied.

"And you now show remorse for what you did?" another old wizard with shoulder length grey hair asked.

"Yes I do. I did not want to follow him when he returned but I had no other option. If I didn't he would have killed me and my family. I was bound for life. I couldn't get out of it." Lucius spoke nerves evident in his voice.

The questioning continued for some time and Lucius answered all of the questions truthfully. It was clear that he showed remorse and was willing to pay the price for being a death eater.

"Lucius Malfoy I hereby sentence you to a year in Azkaban. You will be tried in a years' time." Kingsley spoke.

Lucius didn't try and argue this. Narcissa let out a loud cry and grabbed her husband's arm.

"It is for the best my dear." he said to his wife quietly.

"I got you into this mess and I have to take responsibility for my actions."

Lucius said his goodbyes to Narcissa and Draco and was then led away. Narcissa was up next for questioning. She wiped the last of the tears away with a tissue and pulled herself together. She was asked similar questions as her husband but found it harder to answer them without stuttering or sniffing. She kept looking at Draco for comfort.

"I didn't want to get Draco involved but the dark lord knew the only way he'd get to me and Lucius was to use him. He's just a boy and shouldn't have had to deal with any of that. He's just a boy who has his whole life ahead of him. I didn't want that for my only son. I tried to beg with Lucius to run away, far away where the dark lord wouldn't find us but we knew oh too well of his powers, he would have killed us all." she sniffed explaining her situation.

"Harry Potter is only a boy too and he went through just as much, if not a lot more." Kingsley spoke.

Kingsley had been on Harry's side from day one.

"Yes I am well aware of what Harry has been through. I have the up most respect for Harry; he saved Draco during the battle." Narcissa replied.

"Did he now?" A dark brown haired witch asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes he did. They were in the room of requirement at the school and one of Draco's friends accidentally set the room on fire and Harry and Ron Weasley saved their lives." Narcissa explained.

"Quite the hero isn't he?" The witch retorted snorting slightly.

Kingsley shot her a look. Narcissa also explained about what had happened with her family since you-know-who had returned, making the unbreakable vow with Severus Snape and the battle. At times her emotions got the better of her and she began crying only to be calmed down by Draco.

After Narcissa it was Draco's turn to speak. At first he seemed quite nervous. He was no longer the smart, nasty little boy but a lost man. He stared at the ground not daring to look up. First Kingsley asked about why he was chosen by the dark lord, then about the unbreakable vow, Dumbledore's death and what the dark lord expected of him. It was clear that this was a boy who unfortunately had fallen in with the wrong crowd. Part of him knew he had to be loyal to his parents and the dark lord but the other part just wanted to live the life of a normal teenage boy, having fun with his mates, dating girls and getting a good education. It was clear that this was a boy who had to live up to his father's expectations and if he didn't, he would be punished.

Kingsley knew that he couldn't punish these two people; they were showing the deepest regret and remorse for their actions. Neither had actually killed another person nor hurt someone. Draco had saved Harry's skin at Malfoy manor, lying about who Harry was, Harry repaid him by saving his life in the room of requirement. Narcissa too saved Harry's life in order to see her son again; she had lied to the dark lord, one of the most gifted wizards of all time so that she could be with her son again.

This in itself could have cost Narcissa her own life. Narcissa had also mentioned her twisted and evil sister Bellatrix saying that she would have killed her, hadn't she of followed the dark lord.

After the trials were over, Narcissa and Draco were led away in to a side room while a decision was made. Kingsley had decided that both Narcissa and Draco would not be sent to Azkaban however they would have the chance to change their ways or they would be.

"You both have the opportunity to start afresh so please do not blow it. You will be given a year and if you mess up then we will no choice but to put you in Azkaban." Kingsley explained.

"However for this year, we will be putting a trace on you to insure your safety and that you will not go running back to death eaters again. I suggest you take this opportunity to move away for a while. We will put you under auror protection where ever you decide to go too and the Ministry in that country will keep an eye on you both." Kingsley explained.

"I promise we will not mess up Minister. I will make sure of that. Thank you all for being so understanding and forgiving." Narcissa sniffed bowing full of gratitude however you could tell how worried she was.

The two of them were taken from the court room and back into the smaller room at the side.

"Mother where are we going to go?" Draco asked sheepishly.

"America. I've been thinking about it for days. We need to go there Draco but you must promise me one thing, you will not go off and start causing trouble. We've been given a second chance and we cannot mess it up." Narcissa said to her son.

"I know there's good in there Draco. We were all too blinded by the dark lord and his power to see that you were only a boy who needed a loving family around him not all of this hatred. I don't want you to grow up and become like you-know-who. I want you to be a good wizard and that's what we need to do, go away and find ourselves again." Narcissa burst into tears and hugged her son tightly.

"I'll try Mother, I really will." he said to her.

Draco didn't want to turn out like Tom Riddle did, a boy who made all the wrong choices in life, a boy who killed so many innocent people just for the sake of it. Inside Draco didn't even hate Harry Potter, he knew Harry had saved his life and not just in the room of requirement, he had saved him from the dark lord's clutches.

He thought about the Weasley family, a family he had put down time and time again, slated because of them being poor but overall he envied them, he wanted nothing more now that to be part of a loving family just like them.


	48. Chapter 47 - Hogwarts Clear Up

**Chapter 47 – Hogwarts Clear Up  
**It had been about two weeks since the huge battle at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the wizarding community was slowly getting back to normal. The funerals had been held for those who had lost their lives during the battle. The wizarding streets of Diagon Alley and the village of Hogsmede were starting to show signs of life, as shops began re-opening and people ventured back to their homes to start again. One shop in particular stood brightly at the end of Diagon Alley all set for opening, Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, the shop ran by Fred and George Weasley. Ollivander's Wand shop too was all fixed up and ready for business once again.

It was now the first day of the clear up operation at Hogwarts and Harry, Hermione, The Weasley family and friends had all gathered in the court yard of the school ready for action. Already the outside of the school building was back to normal with walls rebuilt and windows back in place.

"It feels odd being back doesn't it?" George Weasley spoke looking up at the huge castle, his hand gripping that of his girlfriend Laura's tightly.

"To think the last time we were all here..." Dean Thomas trailed off only to be hushed by Molly Weasley.

"Now everyone let's not think about that." she spoke trying to stay positive however it was hard, she had nearly lost one of her sons the last time she was here, not to mention nearly loosing Harry too and she'd lost two very good friends of hers.

The group walked up to the castle and the huge doors opened. Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn were there to greet them.

"Oh it's lovely to see you all. Please come in." McGonagall chirped pulling Molly into a hug.

The two led everyone else into the Great Hall which looked like nothing had happened to it.

"There's an eerie feeling in here and I don't like it." Fred Weasley said to his twin.

Parvati and Padma Patail who had arrived with the huge group dissolved into tears as the horrible memories of the battle came flooding back to them.

"Now, now dears. It's alright." McGonagall spoke shuffling over and hugging the twin girls.

"We just want Lavender back Miss." Padma sniffed.

"I now dear, we all lost some of our friends that day and they will all be greatly missed but they wouldn't want us all to be like this." McGonagall spoke in a soft tone.

Hagrid was next to arrive and nearly crushed Harry by hugging him tightly. Professor Sprout, Professor Trewlaney and Professor Flitwick all entered followed by the house ghosts. The Great Hall soon filled up with noise as everyone reacquainted themselves with one another.

More and more past and present pupils arrived including Cho Chang, Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnston. There were even a few Slytherin students there past and present. Professor McGonagall went up to the very front and silenced everyone. The room fell silence at once.

"Hello everyone. It is so good to see so many familiar faces here today and I would like to thank every single one of you for turning up to help with the rebuilding of this school on behave of myself and my fellow members of staff." She spoke to the huge crowd.

"Today we are going to start with the four common rooms and all the dormitories. I also want to say that we are hoping to make Hogwarts somewhat more modern too but more on that later. Refreshments will be here in the Great Hall at 1pm when we'll retire for a break. So let's get too it. If we split into four groups and each take a house. I shall take a group to the Gryffindor tower, Professor Slughorn to the Slytherin dungeons, Professor Flitwick to the Ravenclaw tower and Professor Sprout to the Hufflepuff rooms."

Everyone split up into their four houses, most of them going to their old one. Sarah Jones grabbed her sister Laura's arm and dragged her over to a group of fellow Hufflepuffs which included Susan Bones and Hannah Abott. Laura looked back at her boyfriend George Weasley with pleading eyes. She wanted to go with him to the Gryffindor tower. George dashed over to her.

"Hey look I'll meet you down here at one. I've an idea." he spoke kissing her lightly on the forehead.

Everyone followed the heads of houses and house ghosts to their respective common rooms. The house elves had been doing a brilliant job already as the rooms looked pretty much the same as before, only tears in the chairs had been repaired and tables no longer wobbled.

"We have been talking about getting the muggle invention called the television into the school." Professor Slughorn told everyone in the Slytherin common room.

"What's that?" a fair haired boy questioned.

"No idea." his black haired friend answered.

In the four common rooms there was a lot of chatter amongst everyone. Snape hadn't made an appearance once since everyone arrived and none of the staff mentioned him once. In each common room the pictures of those who had lost their lives in the battle were put up.

In the Hufflepuff room pictures of Cedric Diggory and Tonks smiled happily at everyone as they set about fixing the common room and dormitories.

In the Gryffindor common room a small group of people stood looking at the smiling pictures of Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Colin Creevey and Lavender Brown. A single tear slid down Harry Potter's face as he looked at his godfather and one of his good friends Lupin.

George Weasley stood looking at the remembrance wall thinking about how lucky he was that his twin brother Fred wasn't on that wall. Molly Weasley wiped a tear from her own eyes as she stood in her husband's arms.

"Oh Arthur why did so many of our friends have to die?" she cried.

"I know Molly dear but we've still got all our family. Fred could have been on that wall." Arthur spoke and Molly sobbed harder.

Molly pulled away and walked over to her twin sons pulling them into the biggest, bone crushing hug she could master.

"Oh boys I love you both so much. I can't imagine loosing either of you." She cried.

Fred looked at his twin in shock.

"What's brought this on Mum?" Fred asked.

"Oh Fred dear, it's just being back here, it's brought so many of those horrible memories back to me and how close I was too losing you." she sobbed.

"It's alright Mum, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere any time soon." Fred said in a reassuring tone then hugging her tightly.

Molly gathered all her children and hugged every single one of them thankful all of them were alive.


	49. Chapter 48 - Room of requirement

**This is the last chapter I'm afraid.**

**Chapter 48 – Room of Requirement  
**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was starting to look like its old self again as hundreds of witches and wizards worked endlessly to rebuild the famous school. So many past and present students and their families had turned up to lend a helping hand.

The four common rooms and the dormitories were all complete by lunch time. All the pictures and their occupants that lined the corridors were all back in place and were talking loudly to each other.

Everyone had taken a well-deserved break, returning to the great hall for lunch which appeared instantly on the tables as everyone sat down.

"Oh how I have missed the food here." Ron Weasley stated sitting down between Harry and Hermione.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"You and me both, little brother." Fred Weasley commented sitting down on the other side of Hermione.

George had went to find his girlfriend Laura Jones who had been working away on the Hufflepuff common room and dormitories. Laura entered the great hall with a group of her friends, laughing and giggling. George approached cautiously.

"Hello my lady, fancy coming and sitting with us?" George asked holding out his hand in the hope Laura would accept.

"I'll see you girls later." Laura said to the other three girls, taking George's hand in her own and walking with him to the table which was full of Gryffindor's.

Laura felt a little out of place but to be honest no one was sitting at their houses tables.

"I'm surprised so many Slytherins showed their faces." Ron spoke, his mouth full of mash.

"Ronald please don't talk with your mouth full, its bad manners." Molly Weasley warned her youngest son.

Ron swallowed with one massive gulp.

"Sorry Mum." He apologised.

"Not all Slytherins are bad people you know Ronald. Do you not remember how many of them stayed behind to fight with us all during the battle?" Hermione stated in her usual snappy tone.

There were indeed a huge group of Slytherin students including Marcus Flint, Pansy Parkinson, Terrance Higgs and Blaise Zabini. Everyone had been given an hour and a half for lunch. George had just finished a hearty meal when he leaned over to his girlfriend.

"Do you fancy coming with me for the last half an hour?" he asked her quietly.

"Ok then." Laura answered taking a sip of her juice nervously.

The young couple stood up, linked hands and walked quietly from the great hall without anyone batting an eye lid.

"Where are we going?" Laura asked George as they walked up the stair cases to the seventh floor.

"I think you'll know this place quite well." George chirped walking past a brick wall three times with his eyes tightly shut, muttering something to himself.

To onlookers he would have looked quite mental but he was just trying to get the room of requirement to open. Huge brown doors appeared from nowhere on the wall. George pushed open the door and led Laura inside.

"Wow!" she gasped taking in her surroundings.

The last time she had been in that room it was filled with blankets, hammocks and mattresses just before the battle took place. Now it was much smaller with fairy lights twinkling around the walls, floating candles and a comfortable looking little nest which was made up of loads of cushions.

"This is amazing." Laura gasped as George led her over to the cushions.

On approaching the cushions, Laura noticed loads of red rose petals scattered around too.

"Do you like it then?" George asked as they sat down.

"I don't like it, I love it. It's perfect." Laura answered.

"I thought we could come up here and spend some time alone. I didn't actually think this room was still here. I thought it had gotten destroyed when Crabbe set the bloody place on fire." George spoke looking around.

Laura snuggled into George as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Do you think Hogwarts will be different now after everything that has happened?" Laura wondered out loud.

"I think it will be. Mum thinks there won#t be as much empathises on pure blood witches and wizards going into Slytherin." George answered.

"I'd love to come back again just for one more year. All of us ex-students should come back." Laura suggested.

"I think McGonagall was looking to get me and Fred to come back and help with Quidditch. She wants Harry back to do some training sessions." George answered.

"I don't think it'll be the same without Dumbledore. McGonagall is good at what she does but Dumbledore was brilliant." Laura said.

"I wonder if Snape will come back?" George said.

Laura and George sat and chatted for some time about Hogwarts and what it would be like once it re-opened. Unfortunately the couple didn't have long in the Room of Requirement as they had to go back and help again.

"And where may I ask did you two love birds disappear too?" Fred wondered wiggling his eyebrows as they entered the great hall again. "Or do I even want to know?"

"It's none of your business Fred!" Ginny snapped playful hitting her brother on the arm.

"Hey Harry, You should take Ginny to where I took Laura." George shouted walking over to Harry who was talking to Dean, Seamus and Neville.

"Where did he take you?" Ginny wondered.

"The Room of Requirement." Laura answered.

"Aha so he took you there for a snogging session then?" Fred chirped.

Ginny shot him a look that would kill.

"Right everyone we're going to move onto the classrooms now. Again we'll all split up into the same groups. I'll take my group to do the transfiguration and history of magic classrooms. Professor Slughorn will take his group down to the dungeons to work on the potion and defence against the dark arts rooms, Professor Sprout will take hers out to the green houses and work on that area and Professor Flitwick will take his to the Charm's classrooms. We shall meet here again at 4pm." Professor McGonagall explained.

"I'll see you later love." George said to his girlfriend before giving her a quick kiss. "I'll meet you down here at 4pm."

Laura headed off with her friends and Professor Sprout while George went with his fellow Gryffindors to make a start on the Transfiguration classrooms.

*****  
The rebuilding of Hogwarts was coming along nicely and everyone was working extra hard to make sure it would be ready for its grand opening on September 1st when all the students would be arriving for a brand new term. As well as rebuilding the actual school, new staff members had to be appointed as well. A new muggle studies teacher called Angela Woodburn had been appointed and Snape was due to return as Defence against the dark arts professor. Letters had also been sent out to all the children who were due to start Hogwarts on the 1st September. Diagon Alley was also looking as good as new with all of the shops re-opened including Weasleys Wizard Wheezes which stood brightly at the end of the alley. It had been bursting with customers since it re-opened and people couldn't get enough of Fred and George's products.

Ollivander's Wand Shop too was extremely busy with witches and wizards purchasing new wands or 11 year olds getting their very first ones. It wouldn't be long before the wizarding world would be back to its normal self and people could get on with their lives again. Lord Voldemort was long gone and everyone hoped that his supporters were gone for good too. Only time will tell.


End file.
